


Vitae

by agrove



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Clueless Lucifer, Dad - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Sex, cuteness, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrove/pseuds/agrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer must set out on the most trying test of his immortal life, fatherhood, but that's only if he can survive a pregnant human. Takes place after 1x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Positive Test

"I'm late."

Lucifer looked at her like she was mad and shot out his hand and motioned towards the windshield. "Well drive faster then. Really Detective, I have no idea what you'd do without me."

She groaned in frustration and dropped her head onto the hands wrapped around the steering wheel, her grip tightening and twisting. Closing her eyes she tried again. "I'm _late _."__

Lucifer was quiet and she chanced a glance in his direction, mild irritation on his face. "Bloody hell, the gas pedal's on the right. Are you having some sort of medical event? If so you really shouldn't be driving."

"My period is late!" she finally shouted.

He looked startled at the outburst, eyes wide and posture rigid. Nervously he asked, "For what?"

The laugh that bubbled out of her wasn't out of humor but out of disbelief. This man was so unbelievably clueless, was so ignorant in some aspects and of course as luck would have it this was one thing he had no idea about. Had his mother never taught him anything? Or school? His dad? How did the man who had more sex than anyone not know about periods or pregnancy risks?

Letting out a slow breath she leaned back in her seat and stared forward through the windshield at the people bustling about around them. "Remember last month when we did the thing I said we were never going to talk about ever again. The thing that never should have happened?"

He nodded slowly, a smirk on his face. "You mean the fantastic sex we had, that you instigated I might add, where I gave you the best orgasms of your life multiple times in every room of the penthouse?"

"Yes," she hissed through her teeth. "And remember how you told me not to worry about anything because, _'immortal beings can't get diseases or women pregnant' _?"__

Spreading his arm along the door he twisted in his seat to face her better. "Which is true, it's not my fault you can't accept anything I say." His eyes suddenly lit up, "Did you want to have another go? Have you finally come to your senses and realized that we could be having mind-blowing sex at all times of every day?"

She wanted to cry, this was the worst possible scenario. She had sex with Lucifer during a weak point and couldn't even regret it because it had been so unbelievably amazing and she hated that the act that was supposed to get the man _out _of her system made her want him that much more. "I might be pregnant Lucifer."__

He froze, jaw dropping before laughing, "You slut!"

There was something off about him when he said it, his words were said as a joke but the underlying tone was almost painful, his smile wavering for a moment and eyes filling with pain. If she didn't know better she'd say he looked dejected. "Was it the Douche or someone else?"

Again the words said something entirely different than the tone implied, he wasn't accusing. He was hurt.

"You're still not getting this," she shouted into the small space, trying not to strangle him. "I haven't had sex with anyone but you since I separated from Dan."

His hand went over his heart and he cast a gaze filled with pity upon her. "You poor thing, it's been six months since you left him, how have you survived?"

She waited for his brain to catch up with his mouth, which took longer than she expected for someone so intelligent, and nodded when he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Are you catching what I'm throwing here pal?"

He scoffed and crossed his arms defensively, "Well that's obviously a lie. Angels can't reproduce and especially not with humans. We're entirely different species it'd be like an eagle and a dog."

"And you'd be the eagle in this scenario right?" she deadpanned. "Look, maybe I'm making a big deal out of nothing but if not, if not-" She didn't want to cry, like _really _didn't want to but the tears were gathering and falling before she could stop them and the realization that her hormones were out of control was enough to turn her into a blubbering mess.__

Lucifer looked horrified and completely out of his comfort zone at this turn of events and after a full minute of just grimacing he reached out and patted the top of her head, "Please stop. You're making me uncomfortable."

She wanted to punch him, or shoot him, but he wasn't even being an ass on purpose, this was just _him _and the thing that scared her was this was the man that was the father to her -maybe- child. What if she really was pregnant? She could only assume this would fall directly to her, that he would want nothing to do with either of them or worse, he would. He'd be a terrible father; he was selfish, egotistical, inappropriate, and to top it all off a delusional psychopath. What if he fought her for custody? He had more than enough money, he could win and take this child from her, make her life a living hell and do God knows what to this innocent being, turn it into a mini him.__

"Well don't get yourself so worked up over nothing," he offered. " _I told you _, I can't father children. It's impossible so go do whatever it is you humans do to check and move on. This is really rather unbecoming, I expected better from you of all people Detective."__

Wiping at her eyes she sniffed and nodded. "You're right. I'll check and it'll be negative and you'll just think I'm as crazy as you are for a while."

"There you go," he agreed and shook his head. "Bloody human emotions, terribly messy things." When the car didn't move he looked over and rolled his eyes. "Well go on, let's get this over with so we can move on to punishing people."

She scoffed, "Now? I'll do it at home later. Let's just go interview the witness."

He eyed her critically but relented and allowed her to do what she wanted to, at least she had stopped crying. The idea that she was pregnant and it was his was beyond ludicrous and if she _believed _him she wouldn't be having a fit over nothing.__

A baby.

–pfft-

Preposterous.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the penthouse that evening he poured himself a drink and sat down at the piano, lighting a cigarette and beginning to play. It felt strange today when Chloe had been crying, a lump in his throat seemed to appear and a weight on his chest had made it difficult to breathe. He didn't like seeing her in pain, whether physical or emotional, and he knew he didn't ever want to see it again. Why had it hurt him as well though? Usually other people's pain only caused him glee.

Setting his smoke down at the edge of the ashtray he took a sip of bourbon and continued to play. A grin split his cheeks when he thought back to he and Chloe fornicating, it had been one for the books. She was everything he had imagined and more, so responsive and completely open minded. He had had a taste and now he wanted more. It had been surprising when she informed him that although there was no regret it wasn't to happen again under any circumstances and not a soul could know about it.

He had told Maze. She didn't have a soul.

Speaking of he could feel the presence of his demon and leaned back, a body appearing directly behind him and wrapping its arms loosely around him. He reached for his cigarette and sucked in a breath, blowing it out through his nose and letting his eyes close in contentment when Maze began to massage his shoulders.

"You're tense, I can help with that," she purred and dropped her head to nip at the top of his right ear.

He turned his head away and declined. "Not tonight Maze."

She never stopped kneading the knots in his back but she did grind her teeth, knowing the reason he was declining her offer. That wretched human woman had his attention and try as she may she couldn't get him to turn his focus elsewhere. Life had been good in Hell, at least for her, yet she had left everything behind to honor her oath and stay with him and now he was abandoning her for a mortal woman. It was beyond insulting; almost a betrayal, but she would never voice it for fear of punishment. Lucifer was the master and she was the minion, he was allowed to say and do what he pleased and she had to listen to him. She couldn't complain too much, they had more good days than bad and he was a pleasure in more ways than one.

The sound of the elevator arriving and the doors sliding open made her tense and turn, ready to defend Lucifer but alas it wasn't a threat. At least not a physical one.

"Detective!" Lucifer greeted in surprise and delight. "I didn't think I'd see you this evening after your break down earlier."

Chloe internally cringed at how close Maze was to him but forced her feet to work and moved into the room and over towards the piano once he had turned. "It wasn't a break down, it was- well that doesn't matter," she defended and looked uncomfortably at Maze who was still standing behind him, hands on his shoulders as if staking her claim and glaring hard.

It was awkwardly silent for a few moments until Lucifer finally took the hint and shrugged Mazikeen's hands off. "Maze you're dismissed."

Chloe almost stuck her tongue out but refrained, instead settling for watching her closely with a smug smirk on her lips. Finally alone she leaned on the opposite side of the piano and watched Lucifer take a drink and snuff out his cigarette before smiling brightly at her. He was so handsome, unnaturally so, with black eyes that bore into your very soul and a grin that screamed sin.

"Are you going to speak or just bask in my glory this evening?" he questioned cheekily.

Despite her nerves and the situation she laughed, he always seemed to be able to make her do that. Moving to the patio overlooking the city she dropped down onto one of the padded chairs and tucked her feet up underneath herself, shivering at the cool but soothing air. A coat that smelt of nicotine and cologne was draped over her and Lucifer, drink in hand, sat down in the chair next to her. "Beautiful isn't it?"

She nodded and rubbed her fingers over the silk interior lining of the black object lying over her. "Are you happy with your life?"

"That's a relative term," he hummed and set down his glass on the table next to him. "Happier than I was in Hell."

"Right," she sighed, she had almost forgotten he was insane. "Are you content with where you're at right at this very moment?"

He looked confused but nodded slowly; "I'm here sitting next to you, so yes I'm feeling quite content."

She waited for the smirk or innuendo but it never came, he only looked brutally honest and it alleviated some of the stress on her and filled her with warmth. Maybe there was more there than she realized, more to the man that seemed about as deep as a puddle most days.

The silence wasn't as heavy after that and to her amazement he didn't feel the need to babble. This was a different man than she had seen before, or maybe he had always been here and she just failed to realize it because of his crass exterior.

"I uh- I'm sorry for turning into hurricane Chloe today in the car."

He picked up his glass and took another drink, setting it down in its original spot and slid down in his seat more, fully relaxing. "You should be, it was an obscene display of emotions. I'm quite traumatized."

"You will be," she mumbled and snuggled deeper under the jacket, not sure if she was protecting herself from the cold or from the man next to her. "I took a test, three actually."

He didn't even look over, instead just continued to look at the lights of the city. "A test for- Oh yes. Do you feel better now? I told you it wasn't a possibility and that you were getting yourself all worked up over-"

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Denial Ain't Just A River In Egypt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was supposed to be drama and angst filled and it turned out to be more humorous than anything so I'm rolling with it. Humor and fluff with a splash of drama. Should be fun. Also upped the rating to M because why the hell not. Humor, fluff, and sex scenes. What more could you ask for?

"Well then you're suffering from a terrible bout of amnesia and have had sex with someone else and now you're- well you're-" he stuttered, holding out his hand and motioning to her hidden stomach.

This was going _great _. "You can say it, it's not a dirty word Lucifer. Pregnant. And no I don't have amnesia and I didn't sleep with anyone else, I'm not a whore like you," she griped.__

He grabbed his drink and downed the rest of its contents, a humorless smile on his face. "Well than congrats on the Immaculate Conception, I'm sure Gabe will be appearing soon with the message from dad." Seeing her lip quiver he immediately backpedaled, anything to avoid the mess of a crying woman. "Detective, I can't father children. I'm not sure how else to say it," he pressed gently, voice soothing. "I don't know what tests you took but they're clearly defective."

She couldn't understand why this was so difficult for him to understand, most men would be running for the door yet he was sitting here in complete denial. In all her years she had never stumbled across someone with their head buried this far in the sand. "Did you have a vasectomy at some point? They're not one-hundred percent."

"I'm afraid to even ask what that is."

"You have _got _to be kidding me. It's when they go in you know- down there on a guy, and snip-"__

"Stop!" he commanded, pulling himself upright and crossing his legs. "No need to continue that sentence. You humans call me evil yet come up with vile torture methods like that all on your own."

"I don't know what to do Lucifer," Chloe whispered quietly, her small voice cracking with vulnerability. She was openly shivering from the declining night temperatures and stress and though she pulled the coat tighter it wasn't alleviating the chill.

Lucifer grabbed his glass and stood, "Go inside, you're freezing." He waited a beat but she didn't respond, just sat and shook. Decision made he set his glass back down and ever so gently slid his arms around her back and under her knees and lifted her against him, carrying her inside and to his bedroom where he laid her down and pulled the blankets over her after grabbing his coat back.

Chloe watched him flick off the lights and after setting his folded jacket down neatly on the chair he settled in next to her, on top of the covers and fully dressed, arms folded behind his head. She rolled over to face him and tried to convey how she was feeling, hoping he could decipher at least some of it. "Trixie's seven, a baby wasn't up there on my priority list and I'm still married to Dan. I haven't even filled out divorce papers yet and now I'm pregnant. I can't believe I was _so stupid _." Sniffling she looked away from the man watching her curiously. "You're obviously not going to admit your part in this so I guess I'm on my own."__

Lucifer could see she was exhausted, her eyes trying to close and yawns escaping her every few words. "You need to rest, you're exhausted."

"I should go home," she argued and tried to throw off the covers but Lucifer's hand shot out and grabbed them, pulling them back up over her shoulders. "You're never on your own Detective, and you won't be tonight. You're upset and weary, just close your eyes for a bit."

He waited patiently until her breathing evened out and quietly climbed off the bed and walked to the backlit bar to pour himself another drink. So Chloe was pregnant with an unknown man's child. It shouldn't have mattered to him yet it did, it filled him with something heavy that he didn't like. The detective was amusing, entertaining, and quite enjoyable to be around yet that was all going to change. Who was this mystery man and would he come back for Chloe?

With a heavy sigh he walked to the couch and dropped down, resting his feet on the glass coffee table and rubbing at his eyes. The hairs on his arms began to stand up and he groaned, why was the bastard dropping in now? " _What _Amenadiel? I very much prefer to loathe you from afar instead of up close."__

The angel walked in from the patio and began to move straight towards the bedroom, Lucifer frowning at first before jumping up and scrambling to block his path. "Where do you think you're going? If you want a tour you can come back the Tuesday after never-gonna-happen."

"I'm not going to harm the human Lucifer, you know I can't do that," Amenadiel stated in his normal apathetic voice. "Now move before I make you."

Lucifer's lip pulled as he looked like he was going to growl but he refrained. Not budging an inch he shook his head, "I do like it rough, show me what you got bro."

The angel should have expected as much, his little brother never had listened to him, instead lashing out with a sharp tongue and heavy fists before thinking any situation through. Tilting his head he began to grin. "You care for this human woman, more than you're willing to admit. More than you realize."

"You've said all this before, beginning to repeat yourself brother? You are getting quite old," he smirked. "Now why don't you bugger off, or perhaps I could call Maze up here. I heard you two had quite the foreplay downstairs."

Amenadiel hated that he let his brother get to him so easily but the little shit had always had a knack for getting under people's skin. Blowing out a steady breath he centered himself again and stepped back. "I'll be back Luci. Enjoy your human, your time on earth is coming to an end," he sneered.

"Careful Amenadiel," Lucifer ordered in a low tone. "I don't respond well to _threats _."__

With a flinch he couldn't stop he watched his brother take flight and sighed, what was next? Walking back to the couch he dropped down and kicked his shoes off, finished his drink and lied down.

Sleep didn't come easy for the Devil, instead he lied in the dark for quite some time staring into the dark. Chloe had never lied to him, he could tell after all, so had she really not had sex with anyone else? Was there even a small possibility that she really was pregnant and that it was his?

Angel's couldn't reproduce nor could demons, he had made sure of that one, because celestial beings energy wouldn't allow it. There was this whole _thing _that Dad had explained but he hadn't been listening very well, he never did have a good attention span.__

A small noise from the bedroom made him still and hold his breath, listening hard for any indication of distress but it seemed she was beginning to snore was all. Woman could give a pig holding a chainsaw sounding a foghorn a run for its money.

Closing his eyes he rolled onto his stomach and tried to find sleep, the sound of a living person nearby lulling him into oblivion.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe yawned and stretched, feeling well rested and comfortable under the warm blankets. It took a minute to fully wake and when she realized where exactly she was her eyes widened and she jerked the covers up to look underneath. Fully dressed, that was good, and no man in sight, which was- also good? It didn't feel good. Climbing out of the bed she peeked around the corner into the living room and saw that Lucifer was asleep on the couch, chest rising and falling rhythmically and limbs strewn everywhere. Had he always been that gangly?

She needed to leave to get home and get ready for work so she grabbed her shoes and tiptoed towards the elevator only to have it open before she could even press the call button and reveal Maze.

"Deserting him the morning after? I didn't think you had it in you," the demon laughed, effectively rousing Lucifer. Sitting up he rubbed at his eyes and turned towards the lift, two sets of eyes upon him while Maze asked, "So you two have sex again?"

Chloe threw her hands up, "Lucifer!"

"She doesn't have a soul!" he defended, jumping to his feet. "You were very specific!"

The glare she cast upon him would have melted lesser men but Lucifer remained untouched. "No Maze," she grumbled, turning back to face her. "Lucifer and I didn't have sex _again _."__

The demon frowned in confusion, "Then why do you smell like him?"

Chloe looked disgusted and pulled up her shirt to sniff it. "What do you mean I smell like him? I slept in his bed but I don't think I smell like a liquor store."

"No need to be rude," Lucifer tutted and came to stand next to the two women. "What is it Maze?"

Mazikeen shook her head, "It's weird, she smells like you. It's faint but it's there and it's not from her clothes." Leaning entirely too close for comfort she sniffed up the blonde's neck and jerked back. "It's _her _."__

"Why are you sniffing me!" Chloe demanded to know, fists clenched and voice growing hysterical. "That's not normal, you can't just smell people!"

"Maze can," Lucifer interrupted nonchalantly.

Chloe shot him a look. "I _meant _, it's considered extremely rude and socially unacceptable to sniff people like a dog."__

"Are you calling me a dog!" Maze growled and stepped forward but she disappeared from view before Chloe could respond, Lucifer's back meeting her face.

Lucifer looked down at his demon and arched a brow. "Mazikeen, control yourself. Now what do you mean 'it's her'."

"Exactly what I said," she spat, retreating to the stairs and shouting, "She's got something in her that smells like you."

Chloe had no idea what the deal was with these two, people can't just smell things on people like that, yet Lucifer seemed to be taking her words extremely seriously. He had paled considerably but hadn't moved, just slid his eyes towards her and stared as if she was the most terrifying thing on the planet. He opened his mouth and closed it, repeating the process a few times before a pitiful squeak met her ears.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, "So you take her word for it but not mine? I told you it's yours."

He took a few steps back before the most unexpected thing came out of his mouth. "Amenadiel!"

Time began to slow, the clock on the wall almost stopping, as the angel appeared and walked inside. "Do you see why I was here last night?"

"Just tell me, is it mine?" he ordered, hysterics coming into play.

Amenadiel walked to Chloe, Lucifer tensing and moving with him, and placed a hand on her head and closed his eyes. It only took a second and he stepped back with a tight smile. "Once again you've proven the rules don't apply to you. Congrats _dad _."__

Chloe sucked in a sharp breath, one second Lucifer had been feet away looking pale and the next he was standing at her right side with sheer panic all over his face. "How did you- Never mind. Do you believe me now?"

The thing with Lucifer was any reaction or words were never a given, there was no telling what he was going to do or say in most situations so it really wasn't too shocking when he shakily pointed at her and announced, "This is your fault! What did you do?"

" _My fault _!" she scoffed, hands flying to her chest. "It takes two and really this is _your _fault because you told me you couldn't get me pregnant!"____

"I can't!" he shouted. "You're just a freak that doesn't adhere to the laws of Heaven," he argued. Tears were welling in her eyes and he ran forward to try to stop them from falling. "No, no, no. No need for that." As soon as the first one fell he sighed and prepared for the worst. Blubbering was expected, the punch was not.

"You bastard!" Chloe screamed, cradling her hand and taking satisfaction that she had made him stumble back. "I don't know why I even try with you. Every single time I think you're capable of even a _hint _of some compassion or human decency you prove me wrong. You're right it's all my fault," she finished, throwing her hands up. "Goodbye Lucifer."__

The words sounded scarily final and he quickly stopped her progress by blocking the elevator with his long limbs. "Don't go."

She couldn't do this right now. "I have to work today and I really don't care at this point if you show up or not." She could _feel _the desperation rolling off of him. "We can talk more later since apparently I'm just a glutton for punishment."__

Reluctantly he stepped aside and let her enter the lift, watching her nervously and wringing his hands. "I- I'll see you at work Detective."


	3. The Heartbeat

Chloe almost didn't expect him to show up yet there he was sitting in her chair staring into space with his hands steepled like the super villain he thought himself to be. Approaching she dropped her bag heavily on her desk making him jump and looked to her chair and back to him. He didn't get the hint.

"Chair Lucifer. I want my chair."

"Oh! Right!" he smiled and moved out of the way, leaning against the desk next to hers. "You seem a tad, how should I put this? Perturbed."

Perhaps she could blame the shooting of one of L.A.'s most eligible bachelors on an accidental discharge. Turning on her computer she took a sip of her -ugh- decaf coffee and smiled sarcastically. "Oh gee I wonder why?"

He nodded with that chin tilted up mouth agape look of not at all concealed confusion he got sometimes; that she definitely didn't think was hilariously adorable. "So it's not because of the whole pr-"

"Yes!" she interrupted louder than anticipated and shot a tight smile to everyone around her. Turning back she hissed, "Yes you idiot and don't say anything to anyone. It's _very important _you don't let anyone know anything right now. Do you understand?"__

"I'm not a child Detective, you don't have to speak to me as such."

"Right," she whispered, putting emphasis on the 't'. It quieted after that and she began looking through her case load and organizing the files needed to take the next step in the current case. She eventually finished her coffee and almost felt relaxed, realizing it had been over thirty minutes without a word from Lucifer. He most likely had wandered off and was flirting with some beat cop.

"Yes?" he asked when she turned and simply stared at him.

"You're still here."

He held out his arms, and scoffed. "Where else would I be?"

She was bewildered. "But you're not speaking and you're still leaning against the desk like you have been for all that time."

Pushing himself up he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked around the other side of her desk. "Are you narrating the day's events because I feel that'll get old rather quickly."

This wasn't working, she couldn't focus and she wanted to blame him but he was actually on good behavior today. "Come on let's go."

Situated in the car Chloe began to drive with no real destination in mind, her passenger happily drumming his fingers on his knees without a care in the world. "You seem to have recovered quickly from this morning."

"Yes well it's not like I have anything to do or worry about, you're the one who's incubating it," he shrugged. "The rest I'll deal with when I must, worst case I'll send the little bugger to Hell."

Chloe slammed on the brakes, Lucifer smashing into the dash because the ass refused to wear a seatbelt. "I'm not- you-" she tried and put the car in park before screaming at the top of her lungs and punching the steering wheel. Her assault lasted only a minute and she was panting at the end of her tantrum.

Lucifer only stared, thankful the car was getting the wrath of Chloe Decker instead of him.

"You'd kill my baby?" she asked in horror once she let her frustrations out.

"What?" he gasped. "No! What a wretched thing to say! I'm merely stating that if the thing turns out to be some terrible monster I'll kick it down with the rest of them."

And this was supposed to make her feel better? "Why would it turn out to be a monster? And if you say because you're the devil so help me I will castrate you right now with my bare hands."

He slid over in his seat and grabbed the door handle just in case a quick getaway was needed. "Never mind."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There really wasn't much more talk about the baby after the two disastrous days where each had reached their limit. They continued on with work and it was almost as if nothing had changed, the banter was the same and they spent their evenings apart aside from a couple nights a week when they would relax together after a case. It was easy to forget something else was happening when Chloe wasn't showing or experiencing any symptoms but reality was about to backhand Lucifer Morningstar in the face. Hard.

"Shit I'm late."

Lucifer, who had been watching a blonde walk down the sidewalk whipped around. "Again? Well it wasn't me this time!"

"No!" she groaned, had the man not learned anything? "I have a doctors appointment, my second one actually."

He looked nervous, "Are you ill?"

"No I'm pregnant," she reminded him sarcastically. "Or did you already forget about that?"

His lack of reply was answer enough. How did one simply _forget _they got someone pregnant?__

"I don't have time to drop you off, you'll have to come with me." She flipped on her blinker and turned right, pushing the speed limit as she navigated the busy roads.

"You're not going to leave me in the car like a dog right?" he clarified.

She stopped at a red light and shook her head, "No, I'll leave you in the car like an eagle."

He grinned, approval on his handsome face. "Cheeky."

Once arriving Chloe excited the car and walked inside, Lucifer on her heels and he sat where she instructed and watched her approach the counter. His eyes took in the surroundings and he grimaced. "They're everywhere," he whispered in disbelief at all the pregnant women milling about. Needing a focal point that didn't fill him with dread and fear he looked back to Chloe who was still standing at the counter facing away from him. Her thin legs were covered in navy jeans and a thin tank top sat beneath the leather jacket obscuring her pistol and badge from view. Her blonde hair was pulled back revealing her glowing skin and gorgeous eyes. The woman was captivating. It wasn't just physically either; there was something about her that pulled him in, made him feel happy and warm when in her presence. He had never experienced it before but he knew he wanted to feel it more.

Chloe walked over to him and sat down a chair away, not noticing the frown on Lucifer's face at the space between them. "You just wait out here for me."

"What? Why?" he sputtered. "You can't leave me out here with all these birth givers! What if one decides to- _give birth _?" he whispered harshly, horror written all over his face.__

She opened her mouth but her name was called out and she stood, grinding her teeth at the warmth felt behind her indicating the looming form of Lucifer was close behind. When she chanced a look the man looked so uncomfortable that she had to laugh, he in turn softly glaring.

"You're enjoying this aren't you? Spiteful little thing."

He looked more at ease when all the nurses began to notice and flirt with him, as all women seemed to do, and the detective hated that she felt jealous. They weren't together, it shouldn't matter whom he talks to yet it did. Out of all the men on the entire planet why did she have to fall for _him _? Yes he was beautiful but he was the worst in terms of self-responsibility. After this he wouldn't want to touch her with a ten-foot poll, she really couldn't figure out why he was still hanging around now.__

"Hey, chop chop buddy," she snapped and followed the older woman in front of her to a room. Once inside it was just the two of them and she watched Lucifer take in every inch of the space.

"So what exactly are they doing today?" he pried, opening every drawer and cabinet in curiosity.

"Relax it's not anything that'll scar you too badly."

He nodded and grabbed a speculum from the cabinet, "Well this looks like a lot of fun or an absolute nightmare. I suppose it depends on who you ask." Turning back around he moved to the magazines and picked them up, "How long do they expect you to be in here and why would you choose to read about the 'Best Mini Van of 2016' or 'How To Pick A Maternity Bra'? How dreadfully boring."

Chloe jerked the glossy books from his hands and put them back. "Just sit down."

The door opened revealing a middle-aged man with graying hair and a youthful face. "Hello Chloe, very nice to see you again and is this dad?"

Lucifer's left eye twitched.

"I'm Dr. Rollins, and you are?"

Chloe burst out laughing and without even thinking ran her hand over the back of his neck in an oddly intimate touch. "In denial, terrified, clueless. Take your pick."

Her words and physical touch snapped him out of his stupor and he smiled tightly. "Lucifer, Morningstar."

The man chuckled. "Well that's a first, never heard that name before. Well I think we can get rid of the denial after today but the other two will have to come in their own time."

The Devil liked to be in control, of himself and everything around him, but he was definitely not in control of this entire event. This was becoming scarily real and though he knew walking away and never looking back was an option he couldn't imagine doing it. This was _Chloe _, and he'd be at her side until he was dragged kicking and screaming back to Hell.__

"You still with us Lucifer?" Chloe grinned, not even trying to hide that she was loving watching Mr. Control Freak flounder.

Coming out of his fog he pursed his lips. "Obviously. What exactly do you want me to do here? I believe I've participated enough."

"Uh yeah you have," she bit back. "Considering this is your fault."

Turning more to face her properly his dark eyes narrowed. "It wasn't me. It was you! You're the one that seems to muck up everything in regards to me. There's something wrong with you, how else do you explain that you're immune to everything I am?"

"Maybe 'cause you're a dick?" she laughed humorlessly.

"Um ma'am, sir?"

Lashing out with words since fists were of course not an option in this scenario he sneered, "Well you rather liked this dick two months ago didn't you?"

The doctor's and Lucifer's eyes widened when Chloe reached for her gun and tried to jerk it from the holster, the doctor scooting back as Lucifer grabbed her hand.

"You can't just shoot me! Again!"

It was a staring contest to the death, neither giving in, faces set and eyes hard. The air in the room was thick with tension and the doctor cleared his throat and very carefully scooted closer again. "I take it this was unexpected?"

"Yeah," Chloe answered, eyes still trained on Lucifer. "And to answer your next question no we're not together because I could never be with such a pompous ass."

"Okay," the doctor whispered and without preamble squirted ice-cold gel on her stomach which made her look up at the ceiling and gasp in surprise, squeezing Lucifer's hand when he relaxed his grip to let go of her firing hand.

And then something amazing happened.

The sound of a heartbeat filled the room.

Chloe stared at the ceiling and bit her lip, a smile trying to break free. It took a moment but once she let it out she couldn't stop and it kept growing as a small joyful laugh bubbled out. The feeling of skin on skin made her remember she was holding Lucifer's hand and she was almost afraid to look over at him.

This could go one of two ways. A- He would be absolutely elated and state he loves it already and her and wanted to get married right away. Or B- he would completely self destruct from being confronted with his denial and do or say something incredibly stupid.

Lucifer couldn't take his eyes off Chloe's stomach, his lips parted and eyes huge, hands beginning to tremble. This made it real. There really was a life inside of Chloe, one that he put there, and it had a heart that was beating. Rapidly. Much like his. This wasn't possible yet here it was. People were talking but he wasn't listening, instead just staring at the barely noticeable bump below her navel that was only visible because she was lying down.

Chloe squeezed his hand and he looked up, only then realizing it was just them and the heartbeat he kept hearing in his ears was his own. "It's- a baby."

Apparently there was an option C which was a mixture of the two.

She really wanted to roll her eyes but he was looking at her with so much amazement that she couldn't call him on his very obvious statement. "It's _our _baby," she corrected and smiled encouragingly when he startled. He was really handling this quite well.__

The small soft smile he gave her made her heart skip a beat and for a moment it was perfect; two people, hands and eyes locked together, their baby's heartbeat still echoing in their heads. And then A was over and B kicked in.

"Oh Hell, it's a _baby _. What on earth are you going to do with it when it comes out? _How does it even vacate you? _I've _seen _Alien."______

The slap could be heard three rooms away.


	4. The Change In Libido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to get this story wrapped up before Lucifer Season 2 premiers so I'll most likely be posting a chapter a day. As always your comments keep me going, so thank you.

Chloe made her way through the large empty space to the lift inside Lux and pressed the shiny number '5' button. In the elevator she tapped her foot and hummed along to the song stuck in her head, even throwing in a little air guitar for good measure.

There was a case, which meant someone had died, and she really shouldn't be this happy but her emotions were all over the damn place so she may as well just roll with them. She stepped off the lift and paused at the red bra hanging precariously off the bar. With a sigh she finished her approach and crossed her arms once beside the bed. Clothes everywhere, sheets barely preserving modesty, and three naked pe- wait four. There was one on the floor.

Her eyes trailed over the man in the middle's lean frame and smooth skin, five o'clock shadow and curling hair. She could totally have this. Why didn't she want this? Oh yes, _because he can talk _.__

Placing two fingers in her mouth she whistled loudly, everyone jerking awake including Lucifer who groaned at the sight of a chipper Chloe Decker and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Who are you?" the tall brunette on his left spat.

The detective smiled brightly. "Me? Oh I'm the baby mama. Yeah, I sure hope you didn't fall for the immortal line like I did."

The girl's face dropped and Lucifer very slowly lifted the pillow to see three sets of furious eyes and one filled with mischief focused on him. "So this isn't a nightmare, it's really happening. Wonderful," he groaned.

Everyone stormed from the room, hurling insults and pillows until it was just Chloe who happily hopped up on the bed and smirked down on him after tearing open every curtain. "Good morning sleepy head. We have a dead body to go see."

"How are you so happy? It's not even eight," he moaned pitifully, closing his eyes and just lying there. His eyes popped open and he sighed a minute later. "All right, a quick shower then we're off."

She politely averted her gaze since he had no modesty issues what so ever and climbed from the bed without reservations. As the sound of his footsteps retreating she spread her fingers and peeked at his backside, her smirk growing.

With him in the shower she moseyed to the living room and pressed a few keys on the piano as she walked by, hands drifting over everything. This place would be terrible for a baby, all glass and sharp edges. It was a bachelor pad and something inside her twisted at the fact it would probably remain this way.

"Oh, _you're _here."__

Chloe turned to see Maze standing with arms crossed by the library stairs. "Yup. Me."

It was always uncomfortable around the bartender, the woman seemingly hating her for absolutely no reason. She tried to push down the awkwardness and keep investigating the space but the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she spun around to see the leather clad woman mere inches away.

She expected a punch or a slap but instead she got sniffed. Again. Jesus these people were weird.

"Huh. So you're really carrying baby Morningstar," she stated and grinned. "Good luck with that, you better hope it doesn't take after daddy."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah." She wasn't sure what was happening but Maze seemed to almost like her. Maybe it went with the whole smelling thing and since she now smelt like Maze's master she was considered trustworthy. Except they were people and not animals and that was ludicrous. Whatever worked though.

"You're now under my protection, if you need anything I'll be there."

Why yes, it can get weirder.

Lucifer appeared from the hall buttoning up his shirt and smoking a cigarette and when Chloe looked back Maze was gone. Shaking her head she motioned to his lips. "You're not supposed to smoke around pregnant women."

"I'm not," he argued. "Just stay over there. Not to mention I've never smoked around you, I know you detest it."

That was true, he always had been polite in that manner. He was almost ready to go and after snuffing out his cigarette he walked to the lift and waited for her to join him. The doors closed with two relaxed faces, they opened to panicked ones.

"I'm going to be sick," Chloe gagged and burst out and down the steps.

"It's not my fault!" Lucifer shouted down to her as she heaved into the trashcan behind the bar. "You've never complained before."

Done retching Chloe grabbed a few napkins and a bottle of water and cleaned her lips off. "It never bothered me that badly before. That was gross. You can't smoke anymore."

He actually had the gall to look offended. " _I'm not having the baby _!"__

Swishing out her mouth and spitting the water into the trashcan, sorry Maze, she shrugged. "It's me or the cigarettes because you're not getting in the car smelling like an ashtray."

"I don't sm- you know what? Fine," he grumbled and trotted back up the steps.

Finally feeling better she walked outside and breathed in the air, coughing at the inversion and climbed in the car, turning the air conditioning on full blast. It wasn't so much a pregnancy glow on her skin but a pregnancy sweat.

The door swung open and Lucifer climbed inside, dressed in a fresh suit and maroon shirt. "We're not in Hell, why is it so bloody cold in here?" He reached to turn it down but recoiled when the driver hissed, "Touch it and you lose a hand."

A couple miles down the road Chloe happily dug her hand into a bag and popped a treat into her mouth, nodding her head to the music while her disgruntled passenger pouted and shivered. "Oh come on, it's not that cold and you can still smoke at night and when you're not with me. Here have a pork rind."

Lucifer tilted his head. "A what? What vileness are you eating now?" He grabbed the bag and read the ingredients before frowning in disgust. "What is wrong with you humans? This is the skin of a pig! Literally the skin that's been deep fried and puffed, whatever that is. How do you puff something besides a blunt? The whole thing is barbaric!"

"No," Chloe argued and jerked the bag from his grip to get another one. "It's delicious."

This woman was insane. "So nicotine is out of the question but eating the _skin _off an _animal _isn't? What's next, hooves?"____

"No!" Chloe spat and swallowed her bite, eyes welling with tears as her throat tightened. "Are you calling me fat?"

At first Lucifer couldn't tell if she was serious of not, how did she get fat out of hooves? Then the tears came and he realized that he had unwillingly upset the beast. Damage control. "You're very petite, you could never be fat."

"Oh so now I'm a midget?"

Reaching defcon one. Abort. Abort. His mouth could only open and close as he tried to figure out how she was getting these things from what he was saying. She was quickly growing hysterical and if he didn't do something posthaste she was going to wreck the car.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever had the privilege to lay eyes upon. A shining star amongst the blackest sky, a goddess amid mere mortals."

Chloe looked over and smiled, "You're so sweet," before stuffing another pork rind in her mouth.

Eight weeks down, thirty-two more to go.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time to have an adult conversation so Chloe invited Lucifer over for dinner and they sat and ate comfortably, just the two of them. She still hadn't told anyone, unsure exactly what to say to her husband and daughter. Before speaking to them she wanted to make sure she and Lucifer were on the same page because she seemed to be in the ballpark and he was about three states over wearing an tinfoil hat. "We need to talk about the baby."

"All right," he agreed easily and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Steeling herself for whatever his answers may be she began. "Do you want to be a part of this baby's life? Do you want to help raise it and split custody?"

Based off his expression perhaps that wasn't the best opener.

"You can say no, I won't go after you for child support or-"

Lucifer seemed to be drowning as he simply stared, all higher brain function temporarily shut down. Needing to speak he cleared his throat uncomfortably and stood, unable to sit still and have this conversation. "I don't know what I want, I've never done this before."

She nodded, "Fair enough. I just need to know if you're going to be there next to me or not because I'm going to have to tell Trix and Dan at some point."

"I'll always be next to you," he instantly replied, conviction in his voice.

And there was one of those little moments where he was sweet and romantic and not an asshole.

Nervously she licked her lips, needing to make sure she was understanding him correctly. "So then you're with me on this?"

He chuckled, "Well it is _mine _." Sobering he broke eye contact, "I've been reading, to better assist you. Not a lot because you humans go into entirely too much detail with things and I'd like to have sex without picturing all of that."__

Sex.

Hot damn she was horny.

She knew changes in libido were a possibility but she had only had a decrease while carrying Trixie, this was hitting her full force and refusing to be ignored. Her brain was telling her to hide it, to get Lucifer out the door and take care of it herself but her hormones were screaming at her to not waste a perfectly good man standing in front of her.

"Are you all right? You look flushed," he asked, head tilting. If he had to guess he'd even say she was, "You're horny! Look at you, you can't even sit still!"

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she dropped her head into her hands. "Lucifer just go home."

"Is that what you really want?" he murmured from behind her, stubble tickling her skin as his lips brushed over her ear.

Why did this man have to be so obscenely handsome, smooth when he wanted to be, and smell so deliciously good?

"No," she whispered and that was that. She was swept up and wrapped around him and somehow they ended up on the couch with his face nuzzling her thighs and her hands buried in his thick hair. It felt so good, waves of pleasure rolling through her as she moaned and keened, bucked and cried. Everything was so sensitive, every orgasm better than the last, every lick and touch sending her crashing over the edge. How could she have said never again to this? His tongue was made for pleasure, as were other parts, and she wanted them all.

"Want you," she panted. "Now."

He never hesitated. Wiping his face with his sleeve he unbuckled his pants and slid down the zipper before easing into her, placing hot wet kisses down her neck as he continued to press in. When their hips met he stilled and lifted his head to look down at the woman underneath him, flushed and wide-eyed she already looked wrecked.

Ever so slowly he began to move, in and out in smooth long strokes, holding her gaze the entire time. Dropping his head he kissed her, softly at first before both their want became too much. He increased his pace, pulling her legs around his back and kissed her harder, tongue sliding against hers. Dropping his hand between them and with a few well placed touches he heard her cry out, his mouth smothering the sound as she trembled around him, arms wrapped around his soft shirt to hold him close. Perfect didn't even begin to cover what Chloe Decker was when she was underneath him, this woman could have told him to rip his beating heart right out of his own chest and he would have at this moment.

He was still chasing his own release and increased his movements, dropping his head to her collar bone and when she ran her tongue along the very back of his ear he was done. With an almost sob of pleasure he came, pulsing inside her sensitive walls, claiming her inside and out.

She held him close as he tensed and slowed his movements, cradled his head against her shoulder and pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling at the contentment she felt, the pleasant numbness. Only the sound of harsh breathing filled the room, neither wanting to move from their positions.

Something inside him clicked once he came down from his high, the realization that this woman was his as was the baby she was carrying. It was his job to keep them safe and happy at all costs. This hadn't been just sex to him but he didn't know what to name it, it was something deeper and more meaningful.

Chloe sighed serenely when he placed feather light kisses behind her ear and across her jaw before finishing on her lips. Swallowing he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and grinned nervously. "I want this. All of it. All of you."

"I don't know if this is the right time for us to try to make it work," she sadly whispered. "It's going to be stressful enough with the baby." She could see him closing off before her very eyes, face apathetic and black eyes filling with anger.

He removed himself from the couch and fixed his clothing, not once looking to Chloe. "Well I'm returning to Lux, if you need something call. Money, sex, someone to berate, anything at all," he sarcastically sassed and after grabbing his keys he was gone.

Replaying everything she could see how she was sending mixed signals and she hadn't meant to. She did want him beside her but it was a scary prospect, he didn't really come across as dating material. Or father yet here they were. His thoughts and emotions hadn't really been considered; she had been focusing on her own. Apparently he was feeling used and hurt and she hated that she was the one that hurt him. Plus the man had more daddy issues than anyone she had ever met and he had to of seen this as a rejection, something he obviously didn't deal with seeing as he never opened himself up to anyone, refused to put himself in a vulnerable position. Yet he had tonight and she had replied in the worst way, not even giving him a proper reason why.

She tried to call Lux but everyone just kept telling her he was unavailable and that was how it remained for the next two weeks.


	5. Humans, Demons, & Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly drama ahead.

"Sir?"

Lucifer looked up at the new bartender, Drew, and arched a brow. "We've talked about this."

"I know but there's a woman on the phone and she sounds pretty upset, she was asking for you."

Grumbling Lucifer removed himself from the couch and made his way through the dancing bodies and behind the bar before grabbing the phone. " _What _Detective?" he growled irritatedly. He had been trying to bury all these emotions that had come from seemingly nowhere and get back to his normal apathetic self, which was difficult with her calling and trying to talk to him every single night. Since when was she so needy?__

Her voice was hysterical, sobs between every word and he felt fear race down his spine. There was no way to tell what she was trying to say and when he asked her to calm down it only made it worse. "I'll be there soon."

Bursting in the door with no idea what was wrong or happening he scanned the surroundings for anything amiss and made his way upstairs where the anguished cries could be heard. Pushing open the bedroom door he stared at the woman in an oversized t-shirt hugging a pillow and crying into it. Quickly moving towards her he touched her shoulder and gathered her into his lap when she clung to him tightly. "You must calm down. Tell me what's wrong, are you all right?" he asked firmly. "Is the baby all right?" he asked, not understanding the waiver in his voice. She didn't answer but did nod against him and he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know where it came from but it was almost instinctual to begin to rock her back and forth, fingers gently running over her smooth legs. They stayed like that for a while, her head chucked under his chin, the cries eventually dying down and leaving small shuddering breaths and hiccups behind.

"What happened darling?"

"Dan came over."

Thank goodness she wasn't looking because he couldn't stop his eyes from blazing red. "What did the douche say? I need to know so I can _carve it into his gravestone _."__

She sniffled. "That he doesn't understand why we can't work everything out and be a family again. He said _I'm _the one that's standing in the way of all of us being happy." Grasping his shirt tighter in her fists she sucked in shaky breath. "What's going to happen when I tell him I'm pregnant and it's _yours _? He hates you. What if he tries to take Trix away from me? What if he tried to go after you?"____

"Don't let the douche upset you, he's hardly worth it and you're thinking of scenarios that will never happen. Now come on, lie down and get some sleep. It's late." Shifting he moved her to the bed and pulled the blanket up, clicking off the lamp but leaving the television on.

"Please don't leave me alone," she whimpered.

"I don't-" he tried but instead just sighed. Kicking off his shoes he moved closer but paused when she gagged.

"You smell like cigarettes, I was too stuffed up to notice before."

She looked so pathetic lying in the large bed all alone with tear tracks on her face and eyes swollen and red. With another sigh he began to unbutton his shirt and slide off his pants, tossing them in the hallway to not upset her sensitive nose. "Better?" he asked, only dressed in boxers, but she shook her head.

"Your hair."

After staring at the wall for a moment debating whether this was worth the trouble he walked to the attached bath and washed his hair in the sink, towel dried it, and returned. Holding out his arms he again asked, "Better?"

She let her eyes slide over his long legs and narrow hips, flat stomach and sharp shoulders before finally looking at his expectant face and damp locks. "Yes."

Pulling the sheets back he moved under them on the far side and wondered what exactly he was supposed to do here. Was just his presence wanted, or did she want to be touched? A sniffle pushed him to scoot closer and pull her to him, his arm around her waist and hand over her still flat but fuller stomach. Leaning over her for a moment he grabbed the remote and turned off the tv before settling in for the night.

"Goodnight Lucifer."

"Goodnight Detective."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer was awoken by the sound of retching and frowned at his unfamiliar surroundings before remembering where he was and who he was with. Unable to ignore the sounds of her suffering he rose and stretched before walking in just as she sat down on the floor against the tub and groaned. Not quite sure how to help he slid down the wall opposite her and ran his hands over his face and through his hair, yawning and looking at her blearily. "You're like the 'I only drink once a year' friend no one wants to bring along."

She smiled weakly. "I really can't complain, this has only happened a couple times. I just need to get this taste out of my mouth."

He hummed in response and let his head rest against the wall, eyes closing. "That's what she said."

"You're so gross."

He pried his eyes open. "As you've said. Can I assist you with anything?"

"Not really," she groaned and pushed herself to her feet, walking over to the sink and brushing her teeth.

He followed suit but walked from the bathroom and out to the hall to grab his clothes. "I'm heading back to Lux then," he shouted as he dressed, afraid to step any closer for fear of making her sick again. It didn't feel right to leave her but it was too confusing being here, one moment she was yelling at him and the next she was wanting to have sex. Emotions weren't his forte, or attachments really, but _something _was happening every time he held her and got to kiss her and he knew he wanted to feel it more but the painful things filling him when she rejected him made him weary.__

Dressed in wrinkled pants and a half unbuttoned shirt he made his way down the stairs and to the door, turning at the last moment and starting her coffee pot. Chloe liked her coffee in the morning. Decaf he had read so useless sludge it was.

Walking into Lux only a short time later he made his way into his penthouse and after stripping lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He was drained in more ways than one. The sheets shifted and he blindly reached out and pulled a body closer to him, wrapping his arms around it and yawning. "Why is everything so hard Mazie?"

The demon smirked, "I thought you liked it hard."

" _Ha ha _, you know what I mean," he mumbled into her shoulder.__

"I do and I don't know. It seems everything with you is hard."

He grinned, "Damn straight."

She laid awake and fully dressed under the covers, keeping a watch over the Devil wrapped around her sleeping peacefully. A child was never in the design, never even a possibility yet here it was and though she was unsure about how it would work she was almost excited. The person she obsessed the most about would have an heir. It would be disgusting and needy for some years but that was only for a drop in the bucket of time for an immortal such as herself, then after that phase it would be another Lucifer. Let the fun begin.

Her brows drew together in thought. Would it be immortal or mortal, male or female, all powerful or human? Would Lucifer's family try to take it? She'd die before that happened. The offspring was a piece of the fallen angel she had taken an oath to, she would protect is as she did him which meant for the time being Chloe Decker was under her watch. The brood was growing and stretching her thinly, she may have to see if she could get another demon up here.

With a small sigh Lucifer cuddled closer and Maze held him tighter; giving him the peace of mind he needed to properly rest. She wasn't blind to Lucifer's changing habits and how he seemed to be gravitating more towards the human woman and the only thing that truly bothered her was that this woman didn't even appreciate who was showering her with affections. To be under Lucifer's care was an honor, one that had been bestowed upon herself for a good chunk of time, and this mere mortal was pushing him away while carrying what was his. It was wrong.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brother."

Lucifer sighed and looked over at his brother walking towards him, wings retracting behind his wide back. "What?" he griped, continuing on his way to the bar after his shower, fiddling with his cufflinks and white pressed shirt.

"I see the human isn't here," Amenadiel prodded as he fully entered the space.

Taking a swig of his drink he slipped on his jacket. "No she's not, what's it to you?"

The angel chuckled at his defensiveness. "She doesn't want to be with you does she? The all mighty Lucifer, rejected by the human that's bearing his child. That must hurt. Did she finally see what you _really _are?"__

Lucifer's eyes sparkled with malice. "What's that, Dad's favorite? Oh yes, how's Hell? I remember it being quite warm this time of year."

"I will send you back myself," Amenadiel growled and crossed the room, coming to stand in front of Lucifer.

Smirking he set down his glass and stared into his brother's eyes. " _I dare you _."__

Lucifer blocked the first punch but the second made him see stars. They scuffled, much like they had for millennia, both unwilling to let the other win no matter what the fight was about. The Devil was strong and agile, able to get in more hits in quick succession, but Amenadiel was older and much more of a heavy hitter so when he did finally land a good hit Lucifer went down.

Rolling over and laughing, blood staining his teeth, Lucifer pulled himself back to his feet. "Is that it? Finish it you feathered prick! Send me back to Hell! We both know I'll just crawl right back out."

The angel did know because his little brother was a lot of things and persistent was at the very top of the list, closely followed by overly curious, dickish, and spoiled. He had always been the favored son, even after he fell because of pride and wrath, and their father had showered him with so much affection and opportunity that he now thought the universe owed him something. In other words he was a brat. A thought crossed his mind and he grinned. "I won't send you back, I'll even stop trying because once the child comes you'll beg me to take you back to Hell. You won't be able to stand the thought that everyone will shower that child with affections instead of you. You'll be second, to one of the things you despise most."

Walking to the patio and still laughing he spread his wings. "And that's only if it comes out human. Imagine what your precious mortal will think when she realizes she's given birth to the anti-christ."

"That's not a real thing," he shouted towards the sky, fists clenched. "You're a liar, that's why dad loved me more! You're the real prince of lies!"

He hadn't expected him to come back, and especially not at full speed.

No words were spoken this time as Amenadiel just began to pummel Lucifer, the lithe man getting in quite a few of his own good hits. There was always a line that they were careful not to cross, the line that separated a brotherly scuffle from an actual knock down drag out. The line had been crossed exactly two times in their entire existence and this was starting to look like the third.

Amenadiel finally was able to grab the hissing, spitting, out of control man and jerked his arms behind his back before moving to the spa and shoving his head under the water. Lucifer began to thrash, legs kicking against the tile and bubbles breaking the surface of the water.

The Devil sucked in a harsh breath and laughed. "You'd kill your own brother? Good for you! Didn't think you had it in you."

"You just keep talking don't you?" the angel spat and shoved his head back under the water, longer this time. His brother's laugh was the most irritating sound in the world, filled with cockiness and conviction, and it seemed to bring out the worst in him. Jerking him upright once again he waiting for him to try to breathe and asked, "Are we done now?"

Lucifer's eyes burned brightly, anger and humiliation staining his cheeks. He tried to kick his brother but it didn't connect, the angel moving just in time. "Falling as I did brother? Don't worry, I've saved a special spot for _you _."__

"Ok, one more time and I won't be going to Hell. That's where Dad sent _you _," Amenadiel smirked and shoved his head back in the water, holding it firmly until Lucifer's movements began to slow. A war cry met his ears and he turned to see Mazikeen charging towards him and with a gust of wind he spread his wings and left. His message had gotten across.__

Maze jumped into the water and hastily pulled Lucifer's head up, it lolling to the side. She dragged him out and onto the tile, unsure of exactly what to do. He was still, his face lax and water was pooled in his mouth. Knowing she needed to do something seeing as he was, as far as she could tell dead, she punched him in the chest. Thankfully that seemed to do the trick and he choked before rolling over and expelling all the water from his mouth and lungs. Sucking in deep breaths between coughs he slumped to the tile in exhaustion, lying in a puddle of chlorinated water and shame.

"How'd your brother beat you?" Maze wondered, sitting next to him and drenched from the chest down.

Lucifer coughed again. "He gets lucky every once in a while. I needed that, though I planned on winning."

"You deliberately pissed off your brother to make him attack you just to let out your frustrations?" she asked with an arched brow. "You could have just let me beat the shit out of you."

"I planned on winning _Maze _!"__


	6. The Craving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple translations in this chapter. They'll be at the bottom and I used google so there's only a small chance they're right.

Chloe wanted a piece of pizza. _Now _. The craving had come from nowhere and hit her so hard she had sped across the city to the one restaurant that made it with the special sauce she loved and ran inside leaving a perplexed Lucifer trailing behind her.__

"Really?" he asked flatly, eyes trailing over the aging interior of the building before lighting up. "Oh, Cannoli." Leaving her side he went to the glass case and pointed excitedly at the empty shells, the prefilled ones were always soggy, but the good ones were filled upon request. Glancing over he saw Chloe had already inhaled a piece of pizza and was starting on her second, impressive considering he hadn't even paid for his dessert and coffee yet. Handing the woman behind the counter a hundred he told her to keep the change, he didn't like small bills, and joined the detective at the table.

"You can slow down, no one's going to take it from you," he grinned. It was then he noticed that this seemingly ordinary pizza was drizzled with chocolate sauce and he shook his head in disgust, at least this was better that when he watched her eat a frozen waffle dipped in ketchup. Taking a bite of his cannolo he hummed in appreciation. "Divine, and that's quite the compliment coming from me."

Chloe ate the entire damn pizza and Lucifer never said a single word, he was learning, _finally _. The Devil just sat contently after finishing his dessert and sipped on a cup of coffee that the old woman behind the counter had poured a significant amount of Baileys into without even asking if it was all right. He rather liked this establishment he decided.__

The old woman that had been wandering about came over and stood next to them, her stature so small that she was almost eye level with Lucifer even though he was seated. She smiled brightly at the pair and pointed to Lucifer's cup. "Buono sì?"

He grinned wickedly. "Very."

"What, the coffee?" Chloe asked, oblivious to how much alcohol was actually in the cup. "And you speak Italian? Why am I asking of course you'd speak Italian." Looking at the woman she smiled, "The pizza was delicious."

"Grazie," the woman replied before looking back to Lucifer. "Lei non parla italiano?"

"Not a lick."

The woman nodded and stared at Chloe before asking in broken English. "How far along?"

Lucifer's brows knitted together, how had she known? She looked human enough but he still watched the interaction carefully.

"Sixteen weeks," she answered easily, knowing that most older women just knew these things. Maybe it came with menopause, sort of like multi-tasking came with motherhood.

The woman pointed to Lucifer. "Papà?" At her nod she grinned and elbowed Chloe. "Bello."

Lucifer chuckled and at the detective's confused expression he offered, "Handsome."

"Great, another member of your fan club," she laughed and stood. "I have to use the restroom, we'll head out when I'm done."

He mock saluted, "Yes ma'am."

The woman watched Chloe walk away and patted Lucifer on the shoulder, squeezing it and looking down with dark knowing eyes almost lost among the deep wrinkles on her tan skin. "Anche lei ti ama."

Lucifer almost choked on his sip and the woman cradled his cheek with her small hand, Lucifer too stunned to pull away. "Anche il diavolo merita di essere amato."

Lucifer jerked back wearily but the woman just turned and walked back behind the counter with not a care in the world.

"You ok?" Chloe asked when she reappeared.

He nodded, still staring at the woman who was happily munching on a biscotti. "Fine." With a shake of his head he placed his hand on Chloe's lower back and led her outside, wondering how the woman knew and if she was right.

Wait. _Too _?__

He didn't love the detective, love was an emotion and he didn't deal in those. The feelings that filled him when around her and when away weren't love and longing they were- well they were- _something else _. Yes, something else entirely. In infatuation, a pull simply because of her amazing figure and light eyes.__

Or not.

Perhaps it was time to pay Linda a visit.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linda sighed contently, stretching out her sore muscles and slipping her glasses back on after grabbing them from the table next to the couch. "What's on your mind? You were a million miles away today and I haven't seen you for the past two months."

Lucifer placed his arms behind his head and propped up one of his legs, shivering at the feeling of Linda lazily dragging a fingernail down the lines of his stomach. "Chloe's pregnant."

Her brows shot up, "That was unexpected. How did that make you feel when she told you? I'm assuming it was she that told you."

"I found it quite humorous at first because I didn't even consider the possibility of it being truth," he replied.

She scooted away and tucked the sheet more securely around herself. "I imagine that must have been difficult to accept. Do you feel like you're losing her as a friend? Or a Partner?"

He let out a slow breath through his nose. "No, not at the moment though I do fear in the future it'll affect everything."

"How did it feel when you found out she was back together with her husband?" she prodded.

Lucifer frowned heavily and turned his head to look directly at her. "What? She's not back with the douche. They're seperated."

Now it was Linda's turn to look confused though she quickly hid it. "So a new person then, well-"

"No. Me."

Dr. Martin froze. "What?" she all but growled. "Are you telling me you and Chloe are having a child together and you just came in here and had sex without even thinking to mention that you and she are together? _Have I taught you nothing _?"__

He shook his head. "We're not together. It was a one time thing, well two time, but she's made it very clear she doesn't want to be with me."

This revelation didn't exactly make her feel much better but at least he hadn't cheated on someone with her. The sleeping together needed to end, Lucifer had just proven how blatantly ignorant he was to how relationships and sex should work. Pushing away her own feelings of disgust at her lack of professionalism she focused on her patient who looked lost. "Did it make you feel angry or hurt to hear that?"

"Both," he replied.

She needed to be dressed for this. Finding her clothes she began to put them back on, Lucifer doing the same "Describe Chloe for me in your own words."

He slipped his pants up over his boxers and smiled, not a grin or a smirk, but a smile. "Beautiful. Sharp. Infuriating. Confusing. Humorous."

"Do you trust her?" she asked from by the desk, listening closely to his answer. The man had trust issues, deeply ingrained in him, but if he was trusting Chloe there was a very good chance she could show him that he could trust other people. There was also the other thing that may be connected to that trust.

This answer took longer and he let out a confused. "Perhaps?" Only a moment later he nodded. "I do. Yes I trust the Detective."

"Lucifer do you love Chloe?"

It was expected for him to scoff and fight the point but instead he said the saddest thing she had ever heard. "What is it with humans and love? It's a terrible emotion used to manipulate people and cause pain. It makes you weak and vulnerable and allows others to have control over you."

They needed to get to the bottom of his issues, had his family damaged him that badly? "You've stated that your relationship with your father wasn't ideal for you. How are you taking the fact that eventually you'll be a father?"

He began to button his shirt and she could tell just from the tension that appeared in his shoulders this conversation was going to go down hill fast. "Well I turned out to be the Devil so I can only imagine what joyous things this one will do under my care. The world is it's oyster, perhaps it'll destroy it." He laughed to himself, "My father disowned me because I hated his other children and my child could possibly destroy him. Poetic really. Looks like I may get my revenge after all."

Standing and straightening her blouse and skirt she opened the blinds. "You see yourself as such a villain but I don't believe you are. I see a good man that's trying to do the right thing and even if you disagree why not break the cycle? Be a better father than yours was. Plus you'll have Chloe's help." She frowned. "We've never talked about your mother, how was she as a parent? Or siblings, how did they affect your upbringing."

Lucifer stilled completely, eyes trained on the floor, and jaw ticking. It was more than a few seconds before he moved again, this time for the door. "My mother's locked in the darkest depths of Hell for all eternity and my brother tried to kill me if that answers your questions."

His mother was incarcerated and his brother either was or needed to be. What had happened to his family? "Don't go," she pleaded, needing to ask one final question before he bolted. "You said you and Chloe aren't together. Do you want to be there for the baby?"

He paused and turned a little, still hovering next to the exit. "I believe so, yes."

"This is going to be a drastic change for you then. I'd like to start seeing you once a week."

With a cocky purr he opened the door, looking her up and down. "I bet you would."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew was starting to bother him. The little prat didn't seem to understand the concept of ' _Don't bother me for any reason _'. Everyone else gave him a wide berth, except Maze of course, because they knew he didn't like to be touched and he didn't like to be interrupted regardless of what he was doing. Yet here was this human touching his shoulder and telling him there was a phone call for him. He could rip the limb off, but then he'd have to hire another and it was so hard to find even remotely good help these days. With a sigh Lucifer turned and looked down at the lad, barely twenty-five and pointed to the appendage. "If you touch me again I will rip off your hand and use it as a door knocker. Do you understand?"__

Drew laughed and removed his hand. "You're funny Mr. M."

"Drew? Child? If you value your life you will never call me anything except sir ever again." Not waiting for a reply since he was quite sure he would murder him because of it he walked to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey."

Lucifer unwillingly smiled at the chipper voice. "Detective. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Well I'm at Lux, obviously." Grabbing Maze when she walked by he nodded towards the main floor. "Maze kill Drew for me love."

"What was that?" Chloe asked.

Taking the phone to the corner where it was slightly quieter he laughed nervously, "Nothing at all. Is there a reason for this call?"

"No. I just wanted to talk."

"Right," he sighed and dropped down onto a couch after nudging a patron away. People tended to move for the owner. "Isn't your offspring there this evening?"

"Yeah but she's in bed, it's after ten."

He had no idea what those two things had to do with each other but he didn't ask. "We'll I'm sitting in a club filled with hundreds of people on my fifth glass of whisky and sitting in the corner _talking on the phone _, what are you up to?"__

"Nothing."

Unable to stop himself he hit the phone against his forehead a couple times before tightly replying, "That's wonderful."

"I felt the baby move. First time."

Suddenly him missing out on all the fun around him didn't seem so important and he quickly set his glass down and stuck his finger in his other ear to hear her better. "You felt it move? Was it not happening before?"

It was easy to forget how lost he was with all this. "It was but I couldn't feel it because the baby was so small. The baby's the size of an avocado now."

"Why would anyone use food to measure the size of an infant? That sounds terribly off color for a species that eats animal skin for pleasure," he argued.

She sighed. " _Anyway _. I can feel it, I forgot how amazing it was to feel a life inside of you."__

It was quiet and Lucifer didn't feel like he needed to break it, or hang up because of lack of conversation. Instead he waited to hear what else she would say.

"Boy or girl? What do you want?"

He hadn't even thought about that. "Does it matter? It's not like you can choose. You can't choose right?"

"Right," she laughed. "I don't mind either way, Trixie's been a blast but a boy would be something new."

"It'll be a boy," he said with a hint of finality.

She was smiling, you could tell by her tone. "We'll see." A yawn fell over the line. "I'm getting tired. I guess I'll go try to brush my teeth without gagging and go to bed."

"Gagging?" he laughed. "What _are _you doing with it?"__

"Don't! My gag reflex is super sensitive for some reason. Every time I try to brush my teeth I gag."

"So I guess blow jobs are out of the question," he asked, half-serious.

"You're so gross."

He hung up after she did and picked his drink back up. In his five years on earth he had never spoken on the phone just to talk, there was always a purpose. It was strange just rambling into an object and the more he thought about it the more he realized, _it was ridiculous and he never wanted to do it again _.__

Standing he climbed over the back of the couch and walked back to the bar to see Maze terrorizing Drew in the corner. "Maze! Change of plans, let him live."

"What, why?" she growled in irritation.

He shrugged, "Changed my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lei ti ama anche - She loves you too
> 
> Anche il diavolo merita di essere amato - Even the Devil deserves to be loved


	7. The L Word

"You're going to have to tell them at some point, your shirts barely covering it."

Chloe looked down and tugged on her tank top, which in turn made the top slide down as well exposing her growing cleavage. As expected when she turned Lucifer's eyes were firmly locked on her chest, the black orbs glazing over as his head began to tilt. "Eyes up here."

"Yes and breasts right there," he purred.

She shoved him lightly. "I just need to get some new clothes and I'll tell the Captain soon. I don't want to be put on desk duty yet; I can still do my job just fine. I mean they can't make me but I'll look like an unfit mother if I don't transfer. Plus it's going to raise all these questions about if it's Dans or not. Ugh, just don't talk about it. I'll deal with it another day."

Approaching the scene Chloe knelt down and began to look over the body, Lucifer still staring at her cleavage. One could only stare into the sun for so long before they had to look away and it seemed four minutes was the max for the detective's ample features. Fiddling with the Pentecostal coin in his pocket he began to wander around and when he returned his eyes narrowed at Chloe laughing breathily at something an officer he had never seen before was saying. The man was a tad older than Chloe, grey just peeking through at his temples and he had sky blue eyes. What business did he have with the detective?

Finishing walking over the man turned and offered a smile before moving away. "What was that?"

Chloe laughed at his demanding tone. "What was what?"

"Don't be coy. You were flirting what that man," he insisted.

She shrugged. "Well he was flirting with me. He's from another precinct since this is on the jurisdiction line. He asked me on a date," she finished with a blush.

"You're pregnant," he scoffed.

Her eyes widened as she quickly looked around and was thankful they seemed to be out of earshot of everyone else. "Shh! I told you not to talk about it! What does that even matter?"

"Well," he said slowly, trying to think of anything he could from allowing this to happen. "That's something someone should tell you before you spend an evening together."

Crossing her arms defensively she laughed bitterly. "What is your problem? I'm allowed to hang out with whomever I want. I don't give you a hard time for all the people you _'spend an evening with' _. Plus, he knows. He said he could tell and that he thinks I'm adorable."__

"It's called maiesiophilia. He gets off to pregnant women," he whispered harshly.

"And how the hell do you know that?" she seethed.

"Because what human would willingly choose a pregnant woman over anyone else?" The second it left his mouth he knew he had messed up. Badly. He hadn't said it to hurt her, but it did sound worse when said out loud than in his head.

Chloe entire face was beet red she was so angry. "You _bastard _. I'm sorry I'm so repulsive to you that you can't see what he did. Find your own way home."__

"I didn't mean it like that! I was merely stating that-" He broke off when she began to walk away. "Detective," he called out when she stormed away but she kept walking, throwing up a one fingered salute for good measure. "Detective!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer sat at his desk in the library with his feet propped up and a book in his lap, empty bottle and glass next to him. He hadn't much felt like being in Lux this evening after leaving Chloe on a low note. The elevator opened and he ignored it, the presence unrecognized but people wandered up here all the time. He did finally look when he was jerked off the chair and slammed down onto the desk, a man staring down at him with milky white eyes.

"How did you get out?" he growled and managed to squirm out of his grip and knock him backwards. "Seems my brother isn't doing a very good job at guarding the gate's of Hell is he?" he spat and landed a viscous right hook, knocking the possessed man down.

Unfortunately the demon had chosen a very large human to possess and even though he was a celestial being it still hurt like a bitch when he was thrown across the room and smashed into the wall. With another growl he climbed to his feet and pointed at the advancing man. "I command you to return at once demon!"

Perhaps this one was hard of hearing he thought to himself as he was punched in the side of the head for the third time in as many seconds. "Maze!" he shouted, his hands wrapping around the man's neck and squeezing as hard as he could. If the demon hadn't been inside he would have crushed the bones to dust easily, _bloody demons and their resilience _.__

He was picked up by the shirt, hands still wrapped around it's neck, and slammed back down, repeatedly. This was going to hurt tomorrow. His knee shot up and managed to knock the thing off of him and he shot to his feet. "Was this really the plan? You escape and come straight to me? You didn't think this through very well did you?"

Apparently he didn't care Lucifer realized as he was shoved into the sauna and held under water.

This thing had to go. No more open bodies of water.

He tried to dig his thumbs into it's eyes to gouge them out but being under water made it difficult to find his intended target. Then Maze was there and with a well placed stab and some words the demon was dead and the man was shakily wondering where he was and bleeding on Lucifer's pristine floors.

Climbing out of the water he groaned and looked to Maze. "About time."

The demon shoved the man to the elevator and pushed the down button before returning and looking over Lucifer. "You're bleeding."

"Thank you Dr. Maze, I was completely unaware of that fact," he hissed and was suddenly shoved back into the water and when he resurfaces his demon was gone. Touchy touchy.

Figuring he was already saturated he sat down on the seat and closed his eyes, letting the warmth soothe his aching muscles.

"Lucifer?"

His eyes snapped open and he looked up at Chloe who was watching him worriedly and dressed in a very nice lavender top and dark jeans. "Yes?"

"Why are you fully dressed in the hot tub?"

"I don't own a washer machine. How was your _date _?" he asked, a grimace on his face at the last word.__

Chloe slipped off her shoes and walked to the opposite side where it was dry and sat down, slipping her feet into the water. "You were right, he was a total weirdo. He kept talking about my stomach and then when he mentioned breast milk I throat punched him and ran. Are you bleeding?"

Lucifer looked down at the water and the red droplets dripping into it. "Yes it would seem so, I'll try to refrain. And a throat punch you say? Bravo." Looking over to her he tried to convey the true meaning of his words earlier. "I didn't say what I said earlier to upset you. You are adorable, and couldn't be further from repulsive if you tried. I just-" He what? He didn't know what it was earlier but he knew he didn't want her to go on a date with that man. It couldn't have been jealousy, the Devil didn't get jealous.

Chloe waited for more but it wasn't coming. Kicking her feet back and forth through the water she looked up at the stars. "Makes you feel small when you look at all of them doesn't it? You realize how little and insignificant you are in the universe."

"Speak for yourself," he mumbled.

She laughed. "Oh yes, I forgot the universe revolves around you."

"Well it does!" he answered defensively. "Or it _did _before all of you came along."__

He was so weird. "Tell me about your family." When his face dropped she shook her head and backtracked. "I'm sorry, you don't have to. That wasn't cool to ask."

"No it wasn't," he agreed, always willing to call someone out. "I have two brothers, one whom doesn't speak to me and another that loathes me, don't worry the feeling's mutual. My mum was pure evil and I was my father's favorite son until we had a disagreement and he banished me." He lazily moved his arms around in the water and softly added, "We were happy once, but that was a very long time ago."

He wasn't getting a response and he realized she was crying, about to suck in a breath to really get going. Heavens no, anything but that. "No! What I meant to say was that we were very happy! We were just like the- oh bloody hell what was that called- the one with the child and the parents and the sexual innuendos? Leave It To Beaver! Yes! We were like the Cleaver's."

A smile broke across her face and he slumped in relief, crisis averted. "I have an appointment in a couple weeks for an ultrasound. I can choose to find out the gender and you see if everything's good." She watched Lucifer sit up straighter and asked, "Did you want to go with me?"

He nodded instantly, "Yes, very much so."

She smiled almost shyly before laughing when Lucifer hoisted himself out of the pool and stood there as water poured off of him and puddled onto the floor. Her eyes darkened at the clothing stuck to his skin, everything was always tailored to perfection but now it was showing every line. An ache began in her groin and she subtly rubbed her thighs together looking for relief.

Lucifer of course didn't notice her lustful gaze because he was trying to wrestle his shoes and socks off so he wouldn't track water through his entire home. He had tried to accept that she didn't want him in that way, that he was essentially a 'friend with benefits' and that was all he would be. You couldn't force someone to love you back.

_Love _?__

_Back _?__

Did he love Chloe? Was that even possible? There was no way that could be true. Yes there was something there but not love. _Why did that word keep popping up? ___

She watched him struggle before he stilled with wide eyes, something going on in his head and she wondered what on earth it could be. His eyes drifted to hers and were filled with fear? That was strange. "Everything ok?"

"Fine," he squeaked and continued to struggle out of his clothing, which was going hilariously bad. She watched in amusement as he finally ripped off the wet items and slapped them down on the ground in victory, still dripping wet and in just his boxers. "Ha!" Looking up he noticed her heated gaze but instead of moving closer he moved away, she had made it clear she didn't want him. "I'm going to shower, you can stay if you'd like."

Exiting the bathroom he wasn't sure if he wanted her to still be here or not because it was hard to control himself around her when they were in a private setting. Stepping out he grabbed a pair of plum colored boxers and slid them over his hips, peeking around the corner and not seeing anyone. It wasn't relief and it wasn't disappointment he felt, something in the middle really. Making his way to the bar he stuck a cigarette between his lips and moved to light it only to drop the Zippo when he saw Chloe was lying on the couch, barely visible. Thank goodness he hadn't lit it, Linda Blaire was not welcome in his penthouse.

Walking over he peered over the top of the couch and saw she was awake, shirt tugged up a bit and hand on her stomach. She looked up at his curious expression and let her eyes close, tired as always from making a human being. "You can touch it."

"Oh can I," he leered and chuckled when she blindly tried to hit him. Leaning down he hesitated a moment before placing his hand on her rounded stomach. Her skin was soft and warm, but he already knew that, it was the firmness and bulge that was different. The bump wasn't very large, in fact his hand could cover the entire thing but it was physical proof of the life inside. His thumb moved back and forth and he just stared at the tan skin until Chloe's hand came to rest on top of his and he saw she was smiling.

What were they to each other? Friends, partners, sperm donor and incubator? It was getting confusing with her wanting to have sex then saying she didn't want to be with him, yelling at him one minute because he spoke without thinking and sharing an intimate moment the next.

"Can I stay here tonight? I'm so tired," she yawned and of course he was powerless to say no.

He nodded and let her walk to the bedroom before he clicked off the lights and stood there wondering if he should just sleep on his own couch. No, he could control himself just fine and his bed was much more comfortable than the other furniture. Feeling very in control he moved to his side and slipped under the covers, closing his eyes. Yes, he could lie here with Chloe and not have sex with her, he'd done it before.

"Lucifer?"

Not even two minutes later the covers were thrown off and Chloe was screaming in pleasure on top of him, Lucifer paying very close attention to the breasts he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of all day. She rolled her hips over and over, encouraging his affections on her tender chest, panting and pleading as he licked and nipped. He tried valiantly but he couldn't stop himself any longer, this woman was just too much, the realization that he might actual love her making it that much more intense. Never in his entire existence had he let himself go before his bedmates but this time he was powerless and she bit her lip as she watched him fall apart. Feeling him pulsing inside of her, the tightness in his entire body, the expression of bliss on his handsome face pulled her over the edge and she barely kept herself upright as she keened. The pleasure slowly waned and she rubbed her hand through his hair as he salved her nipples with his tongue. "I needed that."

He placed a kiss to her sternum and let his head fall back, satisfaction on his face. She climbed off of him and snuggled into his side, his hands grabbing the blanket to pull over them, and he wrapped an arm around her. He wasn't foolish enough to think this was a sign that she was reconsidering anything but for right now, it was more than enough.


	8. The Ultrasound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments! Most fun thing I've written in a while. I even laughed myself at a couple lines.

Lucifer flinched when a pregnant woman began to waddle towards him with the _look _in her eyes and he quickly grabbed Chloe to use her as a human shield. They were back at the obstetrician's office on this slightly rainy Tuesday and it seemed the human incubators were out full force, little nightmares in tow. "Oh my Dad it's eating that fake plant," he gaped, gobsmacked. Dropping his head to whisper in Chloe's ear he asked, "Is that what they normally eat?"__

Turning and jerking back at his close proximity she shoved him away. "I'm not your body guard! Get out of my space and no _that's not what they eat _. It's a _human _Lucifer, it eats food you dumbass." Maybe he was raised in a cult or in a basement, or under a rock. The last one seemed the most likely.____

He followed her closely to a seat, bumping into her but jumping back before a wild right hook could catch him. Settling in next to her he looked around, hands wrapped around the arm rest. "Are you quite sure about the food thing because that one's eating paper."

"Pretty sure," she replied distractedly, flipping through a magazine.

He didn't look entirely convinced but let the issue go. His leg bounced up and down in boredom and nerves, the last time he had been here he had been physically abused and almost murdered. When Chloe's hand slapped down on his thigh he smirked, "A little higher darling."

Her grip tightened to bruising, fingernails digging into his flesh, but her attention never left the magazine. "You sure about that bud?"

"It was a joke," he laughed lightly, wincing at the pain before whispering to himself, "Sort of."

It was quiet until Chloe began to laugh after reading an article on cravings. "The other day I almost ate a piece of chalk. It looked really good. The orange one, purple looked gross."

"Of course, who would eat _purple chalk _?" he agreed with a shrug before adding, "I wouldn't share that tidbit with other people."__

Her eyes suddenly widened. "We haven't talked about names. What are we going to name the baby?"

"I thought they came with one?" he asked, crossing his legs and entwining his fingers over his knees. "You're telling me people actually _choose _to name their children things like Apple and Blanket? Do they just look around and point to an object and say, 'That's it! We'll name it Potato because it'll be lumpy! Except the P will be silent'." He began to laugh, his chuckles turning to true humor after a moment. Seeing a child walking by he pointed, still giggling. "You! What's your name?"__

"Chlamydia. My mom said it's a flower."

Lucifer was crying, tears rolling down his face as he held his stomach, trying to stay quiet to not upset Chloe. "A flower," he cried as the child walked away. "She thinks it's a fucking flower! Do they call her V.D. for short?"

Chloe had to join in, she didn't think she had even seen him laugh this hard and she decided she liked it. He looked so much less intimidating, so much more _human _than he seemed to act sometimes. She held the magazine up to her face and laughed into it, snorting which only made both laugh harder.__

It took a while for both to calm down, Lucifer wiping at the droplets on his cheeks and still chuckling, Chloe trying to not melt under the glares of all the other people in the waiting area. "That was- that was great. You humans never cease to amaze me."

"Chloe?"

Both looked over to an older nurse with a clipboard fixing them with hard stares and followed her into the office, Lucifer leaning against the wall with an easy smile after such a good laugh while Chloe's weight and blood pressure were checked. She'd been wearing very loose and flowing tops to work to hide her expanding waistline so Lucifer was left very unprepared when she unzipped her jacket and tossed it on the chair next to the scale.

He was stunned at how large she was, well not _large _, but rounder than she was the last time he had seen her stomach. Her tank top was snug for once and when she removed her jacket everything was on full display, her _amazing _assets and her very obvious belly. It seemed to come from nowhere, her still very slender frame suddenly jutting out before curving back in. He had the overwhelming urge to poke it.____

"Don't freak out on me now, we're not even in the room," Chloe grinned, catching his attention.

He couldn't muster a smile, just followed her and was fascinated that her belly seemed to disappear from view when her back was turned. It was like a magic trick and he had to peek over her shoulder to make sure it was still there. The entire thing was strange, and that was coming from someone who _created demons _.__

Settled in the room Chloe noticed his eyes still staring directly at her waist. "What?" she laughed.

"It's-" he tried. Holding up his hands he moved them around in various movements, trying to convey what he was terrified to say for fear of retribution.

"Yup. I popped a few days ago."

His hands froze and he looked up in horror, "Popped? Are you _trying _to upset me? At least you didn't say _puffed _."____

She had to count to ten, first time today so they were actually doing pretty well. "It means I started to show more, that it's obvious I'm pregnant and not just thick around the middle."

He hummed and stared wearily at her stomach as if expecting a small Leatherface to burst out with a chainsaw and attack him.

Chloe beckoned him over and grabbed his hand, placing it over her stomach. She watched emotions fly over his face in quick succession, his eyes still filled with trepidation but after a moment he seemed to relax a bit and moved his hand, applying light pressure. "Fascinating."

It really was. She knew the biology behind it but it was still amazing to see it happening, to know that you were essentially _building _a human being that would have it's own thoughts and mannerisms.__

While Lucifer inspected her belly she kept her eyes on him. Should they give it a try? No he wasn't the most morally righteous person out there and he did seem to have some mental issues that needed dealt with but he made her laugh, liked her for her mind just as much as her body, and was right here beside her despite being able to throw money at it and make it go away. He had an ignorance about him, an almost child like innocence when you caught him with his guard down, and it was that version she wished she could see everyday. Although his inappropriate mischievous side was a ton of fun. It really was the whole package that made him who he was.

Deep down she knew why she turned him away; she liked him too much to lose him. If she gave her everything, put it all on the line with him and he betrayed her or let her down it would devastate her. He was too involved in her life, she _needed _him there and if it fell apart he would be gone. Plus she had the baby to worry about now. There was much less of a chance of freak out and desertion if he was just a part time parent, not even a parent but just a man that got to see the baby when he decided he wanted to. If everything could be perfect though, she'd love nothing more than to be with him and raise this child in a good setting. Instead she would probably end up a single mother with an alcoholic baby daddy. Such is life.__

"Stop poking it!"

Lucifer jerked his head up, pointer finger still lightly jabbing her. "Why?"

She slapped his hands away, "Because it makes me feel like I have to pee again and don't ask _why _. It's _my _stomach."____

Dr. Rollins entered the room and after seeing Lucifer his eyes flew to Chloe's hip to look for her pistol. Seeing it wasn't there he relaxed and smiled in greeting. "Chloe. Lucifer, I still can't get over that name," he laughed before clearing his throat uncomfortably at the tall man's narrowed eyes. "How has everything been going?"

"Fine," Chloe answered. "Everything feels good and normal."

Lucifer listened to the detective's conversation with the doctor and watched him measure her. What were they measuring, he thought only men did that sort of thing? There was a joke about watermelon seeds from Dr. Rollins and he skeptically looked to Chloe who rolled her eyes and mouthed, _no _.__

She really could have prepared him more, explained what they were going to do and how it would look but she _really _enjoyed watching him panic and for once not act like he knew everything. The lights were turned off but Lucifer looked relaxed, he always did have weirdly good vision at night, until the baby showed up on the monitor.__

Chloe, just as before, smiled widely at the proof of life and the outline of a head and body. That was her baby and she sniffed as a few tears left her eyes. Damn hormones. This little being inside of her, the unexpected surprise that the universe had thrust upon her, was the next chapter in her life and even though it was scary it was exciting too. She already loved it.

Lucifer however was not amazed at the sight and did not cry or smile. He leaned forward with eyes narrowed until pointing and asking ever so eloquently, " _What is that _?"__

"The baby Mr. Morningstar," the doctor laughed.

The Devil continued to point to the screen. " _That _is not a baby. I don't know what the hell that is. It's not even a demon, I'd know."__

Chloe sighed. "Ignore him, it takes a while for things to get through his thick skull. Does everything look good?"

"How can it look good?" Lucifer cried. "It's like an owl pellet! There's just parts thrown everywhere. _The hell Chloe _?"__

She burned him a look. "Yeah Lucifer, I suck at baby making. I shook my belly like a magic eight ball and it mixed everything up. _Sorry _."__

"Uh ma'am?"

His eyebrows rose. "Well _what the fuck _did you do that for?"__

"You know what? I don't want you in here, you go away," she ordered, pointing to the door.

He crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair, "No! It's just as much mine as it is yours."

Chloe clenched and unclenched her fists. "Except I know it's a baby and you think it's a regurgitated dead animal!"

"Would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Rollins interrupted loudly. Why did these two have to come to _him _? There were so many obstetricians in this building yet he had been the lucky recipient of the most dysfunctional human beings he had ever met in his entire life. God help this child.__

Lucifer looked to Chloe and shrugged before nodding. "Yeah," she answered, their argument vanishing in an instant.

"Any guesses?" the doctor asked.

Lucifer groaned loudly. "Just tell us so we can stop looking at the bloody thing, _please _. I'm going to have to eat at some point today."__

Chloe counted to twenty-five, just to be safe. "I think it's a girl, he thinks a boy."

It was quiet until the doctor smiled. "It's a boy."

Lucifer smirked, "Told you." His smirk slid a little though because if it was a boy there was a good chance it wasn't fully human since there weren't female celestial beings other than the originals that existed even before he did. Old hags. Every child of Heaven was a son which led him to ask, "Does everything else look _normal _?"__

Chloe smiled to herself. A boy. She could almost picture him; dark black hair and light green eyes, strong features and long limbs. He'd be the perfect mix of she and Lucifer; intelligent and strong, outgoing and persistent. She was brought out of her pleasant musings by Lucifer's tone and cocked her head wondering why he asked that question with emphasis on the last word.

The doctor moved the probe around to try to ease whatever fears this man had come up with now and paused, eyes squinting. "Actually-"

"What?" Lucifer demanded, tensing and grabbing the edges of the plastic chair tightly.

The Dr. looked at him and bit his lip, shaking his head. "I'm not sure how to say this, but the baby- It has horns."

Chloe burst out laughing, Lucifer looking murderous, the two humans not noticing the spark of red in his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, I had to. Really though, everything looks normal and healthy. The baby's on point for size and other than a slightly increased heartbeat he's completely normal."

Dread covered his face, _he _had an increased heartbeat.__

All angels did.


	9. The Douche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a splash of drama, my drama llama needed fed. He was starving and I don't condone violence towards animals.

"I'm going to have to tell Dan and Trix soon. It's getting really hard to hide."

The pair continued to make their way down the sidewalk on their way to an office building to pick up records of a previous employee who had been found murdered three days ago. Lucifer, dressed to perfection in simple white and black, looked down at the woman next to him as he popped a piece of gum in his mouth. "I should say so you're getting quite bi- beautiful. Very beautiful."

"Nice recovery," she grinned. "I know I'm getting bigger, I'm going to need to get some maternity pants soon. Actually kind of excited for those, it's like wearing secret pajama pants that no one knows are pajama pants."

"I'll take your word for that," he deadpanned.

After thanking him when he held open the door to the building for her she pointed to his mouth. "Are you chewing gum? I don't think I've ever seen you do that."

"You haven't," he smacked. "I despise it, terribly messy and unattractive habit and it makes you look like a cow chewing cud."

"Then why are you chewing it?"

Smiling warmly at the woman behind the desk he flirted just enough to get them upstairs to where they needed to be without an escort. "Because I'm trying to stop smoking so you don't upchuck somewhere I can't escape, like the car. It's called self-preservation." He paused when she stopped walking and turned to see what was the matter.

"You stopped smoking, _for me _?" she asked in wonderment.__

He stuck his hands in his pockets and scoffed. "Did you not just hear me? I did it for me as I don't want you retch-" The words on his lips died when Chloe wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, tears in her eyes. "What did I say _wrong _now?"__

"Nothing. Just- thank you." She wanted to add more, like how she knew it was a big deal for him to put her needs before his own, or how they both knew the real reason he stopped wasn't simply for the sake of his clothes but because she hated getting sick, but she didn't because sometimes he himself didn't even realize why he did things.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and gently pried her off. "No need to make a fuss about it."

"Right, sorry," she sniffed and tried to pull herself together. These emotions were starting to wear her out. "Back to what I was saying, I think I'm going to tell Dan tonight and Trix tomorrow morning since she's having a sleep over at a friend's tonight."

He smoothed down his coat and pulled his sleeves taut. "Well make sure to use small words and speak slowly, perhaps a picture book would be of assistance."

They reached the office and to both their dismay it was a male secretary and he was having none of Lucifer's charm. He instructed them to have a seat and someone would be with them as soon as they could.

Chloe could have pulled the LAPD card and pushed back but her feet were slightly swollen today and she could use a break in the air conditioning. She sat down sideways to keep her feet up on the chairs and reduce the swelling, Lucifer not even second glancing as he was getting used to her behavior.

He stretched out his long legs and noticed her biting her fingernails, her nasty habit that stemmed from nerves. Was his little spitfire _nervous _to tell her ex? Impossible, it had to be more dread than anything. "Would you like me to be there, when you tell the Douche?"__

Pulling her middle finger away from her teeth she looked across the space at the man sitting opposite of her. "You don't have to I'm a big girl."

"I didn't say you weren't. I merely asked if you would like me to accompany you." She was so stubborn sometimes and he could tell she wanted to accept but her pride wouldn't let her. He could relate. "Never mind, I'll be there no matter what. I want to see his face when you burn his hopes and dreams to the ground."

"Don't say it like that! You're making me feel like a terrible person!" Her expression went from slightly distraught to almost panicked. "I have to pee."

With a start she was up and gone leaving Lucifer to continue waiting on his own, mind wandering to this evening. He really hoped the Douche didn't upset her too much because ripping off his arms and legs might make it a little too stressful for Chloe and he had read stress was bad for the baby. On the other hand if the man acted like the douchebag he was he would have the opportunity to really unleash on him without repercussions. Well no sense in thinking about it too much right now, he'd deal with it when it happened.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe decided her house was the best for this conversation, against Lucifer's insistence they use the penthouse to really rub it in his face. She had to remind him that she wasn't trying to upset Dan, just inform him of the current happenings. Lucifer had replied that perhaps she could develop a craving for his enemy's tears.

She was starting to fidget, moving about the kitchen and scrubbing every surface, making sure every cabinet and drawer was organized. Tonight was going to be stressful, that she knew, but how stressful was unseen. Dan would be mad, hurt, jealous, and who knows what else. Leaning over to grab another paper towel she found her stomach was already getting in the way and couldn't believe Dan hadn't noticed yet, yes she hid it but not excessively so while not at the station.

"You're going to scrub a hole in the counter."

Turning, she saw Lucifer standing by the bay window sipping on a glass of whisky, left hand stuck in his pocket and not a care in the world. How was he not anxious? Oh yes, he _thrived _on drama. "I know."__

"Everything will be just fine, don't fret-"

He could be so sweet sometimes, like right now trying to alleviate her concerns.

"-All you're doing is ripping apart his very soul."

It really was touching how he-

"What?" she gasped in horror. "Don't say that! Why would you say that? Now I feel guilty!"

Lucifer took a longer drink and set his glass down, brows knitting together. "Guilty? Don't ever feel guilt for anything you do, it's a wasted emotion and directly tied to pity which is just as bad if not worse. You did it, own it."

"That's actually not bad advice," she conceded. "Kind of."

A car door closing met their ears and Lucifer's grin turned shark like. "Let the show begin."

Chloe shot him a glare. "Would you stop? You're like a dog, sorry _eagle _, marking his territory."__

The door opened and Lucifer bristled, did the Douche always just barge in here without knocking? He didn't even live here anymore, the audacity of this man. Only he himself could come in unannounced and uninvited. The man's face looked optimistic when he set eyes upon Chloe, eyes filled with hope that Lucifer couldn't wait to extinguish. Yes destroying this one would be _fun _.__

Chloe closed the door and could feel the air change, thickening and becoming suffocating, and knew Dan had noticed Lucifer. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to have the instigator here, he made everything a bigger deal than it needed to be but then again so did Dan so a large part of her was thankful for his company this evening. Hopefully this wouldn't turn into a Maury episode.

"What are you doing here?" the male detective spat. Turning to Chloe he asked again, "What's the psycho doing here?"

She could have tried to defend him and tell Dan he wasn't a psycho but that would have been a lie, he definitely had some mental issues. _Oh God, what if the baby inherited them? _Wrong place wrong time to think about that. "He's my partner Dan, he's here a lot."__

"Yes _Daniel _, I'm her _partner _," Lucifer smirked; smile only growing wider every second.____

Chloe shot him a look before looking back to Dan, trying to stay between the two men to not make one think she was ganging up on other. "I asked you over so we could talk about the separation. It's coming up on a year and I want a-" she waivered a bit, the words harder to say than she thought they'd be. "A divorce. Things never got better for either of us and we've proven we can still let Trix grow up in a good environment so I think it's time."

Dan looked shocked. "Wow Chlo, that was not what I was expecting to hear, I'll be honest with you." His eyes jerked to Lucifer and back. "Is that why he's here? Are you _divorcing me _because you're _screwing your partner _? Jesus!"____

She saw Lucifer try to speak but hurriedly replied before he could; there was no telling what was going to come out of his mouth. "It doesn't matter why he's here and we're not together Dan. The separation was before Lucifer even came into the picture and the divorce is between you and I."

"Well," Lucifer purred. "It does involve a few more individuals."

Dan frowned, "Who? Sure as shit not you."

The Devil was half bathed in shadow, the darkness making his features look sharper and eyes darker. There was something about him that you only caught every so often, a feeling of instinctual fear, something that made your skin crawl. Dan was starting to feel it right now. "Why the _children _of course. _And me _."____

Chloe sighed, this was it.

Dan looked confused and irritated. "If you're not together than why the fuck is he involved and what children? There's Trix, that's it."

She could do this, she'd stared down people twice her size. She'd even managed to take Lucifer down a few notches, this was totally doable. "I'm pregnant Dan."

The silence had never been so loud and while pain was written on two faces, pure glee was on the third.

" _You're what _?" Dan asked in a low voice before groaning. "You're pregnant? Oh God no. _God no _Chloe. Please don't tell me it's his. What did you do?"____

She swallowed and crossed her arms defensively, "It was a one time thing."

"Three," Lucifer interrupted, holding up three fingers, eyes sparkling with delight. "Three time thing."

"Not helping," she growled and decided just to go for it. Unzipping her jacket she slipped it off and set it on the counter. "I'm pregnant Dan and yes, it's his. I didn't lie though, we're not together."

The man could only stare at the bump, his face growing red and breathing becoming harsher. Spinning he pointed to Lucifer. "You fucking bastard! You did that weird _mind thing _on her didn't you? She didn't _want _you, you made her want you!"____

"I did nothing of the sort," Lucifer replied calmly and finished his drink, posture relaxed yet spine erect as always. "And really, stop shouting Douche, it's very unbecoming."

Dan pulled out his gun and Lucifer's eyes widened; lead projectiles and him weren't mixing well recently. Perhaps the Douche had bigger stones than he thought. "You _fucked my wife _. I should shoot you right now."__

"Dan!" Chloe shouted furiously. "Put your gun down! You're not _shooting _Lucifer. We're over Dan, we tried and it didn't work. We're getting a divorce and the baby has nothing to do with you, I just thought out of respect I should tell you."__

" _Respect _?" Dan growled, gun trained on Lucifer but eyes drifting to her. "Where was that _respect _when you slept with him while married to _me _? Not once, not twice, but three times! I thought you were a better person than that. I love you, apparently the feelings not mutual anymore." Shaking his head he let out a heavy sigh and holstered his gun. "I'm disappointed in you."______

Tears were gathering in her green eyes and when she winced and rubbed at her stomach Lucifer knew it was time to step it, the show was over. It was quite thrilling to watch her unintentionally emasculate him. Walking over he slid between them, forcing Dan to take a step back at the close proximity and smiled condescendingly down upon him. "Let's have a chat hmmm? Just you and I, _man to man _."__

Dan nodded, hands clenching into fists. "Yeah, outside sounds good."

" _Lucifer _," Chloe warned.__

Dan stepped out onto the porch, Lucifer following him and turning with a smug grin. "Relax darling, we're simply talking."

The moment they were off the porch Dan punched Lucifer, the Devil's head barely moving, and screamed through his teeth in pain.

"Yes well now that that's out of the way," he sighed with an eye roll, completely unfazed by the hit. He caught the rapidly approaching fist before it could meet his face again and squeezed, Dan gasping in pain. "I could see how this would be upsetting to you but you're going to move past this, because you have to. You and Chloe are done, _she's mine Daniel _," he hissed before shaking his head and laughing. "I mean really, how have you _not noticed _she's pregnant? You claim to love her yet it's been _twenty-two weeks _and you still had no clue."______

Dan jerked his hand back when Lucifer let it go and pulled his weapon back out, pointing it at Lucifer's heart. He wanted to pull it so badly, to remove this giant pain in the ass that had shown up out of nowhere and derailed everything.

Lucifer grinned maliciously. "Go ahead, shoot me because that'll really fix the situation won't it Douche? Yes Chloe will _have to _run back to you after you murder the father of her child." His face dropped, "Oh no wait, you'll be incarcerated. Perhaps you could get a tattoo of her name from your cellmate."__

"It's starting to look real worth it," Dan ground out.

"You think it's bad now?" Lucifer asked. "Go ahead, do it but know I will find my way back to drag you down to Hell myself. The Devil's very real Daniel and he holds grudges worse than you could ever imagine."

The man waivered and eventually dropped the gun, shoulders hunched in defeat as the fight left him. "You bastard. You won, you _always _win."__

"I do," Lucifer smirked, sliding his hands in his pockets. "Because I don't play the game Douche, I invented it."


	10. The Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuance of last chapter.

When Lucifer reentered the house Chloe was nowhere in sight and he looked around wondering where she could have gone off to. She wasn't in the living room, on the back porch, or the bedroom but he and the Douche had been outside so there was no way she could have left. "Detective?" he called out.

"In here."

His brows drew together as he walked back to the bedroom where it seemed the muffled voice was coming from, looking around and not seeing her anywhere. The closet door cracked open and he jumped in surprise before leaning over and grabbing the handle. The laugh came out before he could stop it. "What are you doing on the floor in the closet?"

Chloe sniffled and wiped at the tears cascading down her cheeks. "I don't know! I don't know anything anymore!"

He sat down on the edge of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees, fingers intwined between them. "Detective come out of the closet." At his own words he swallowed a chuckle and repeated them again, a small giggle escaping this time. "Just come out of the closet. No one's judging you for being in there."

"You're not funny," she choked but did smile weakly. "And I'm not coming out. I'm staying in here forever."

Standing and moving to the doorway he leaned against it and looked to the corner where she was nestled in numerous blankets and pillows. "You've created a nest," he smirked, his smile vanishing only a second later. "It's not in an egg right? You're not going to lay an egg? Is the nest normal? Is this the nesting phase?"

A pillow to the face was her reply. "No Lucifer! I'm not a damn bird and it just felt safe and warm in here-"

"Like a nest," he shrugged.

"-so I decided to stay and now I don't want to leave. It's stressful out there and Dan was right and-"

"No," Lucifer immediately interrupted, voice firm. "There was nothing for him to be right about, or you wrong. He expressed his thoughts and feelings, not facts." Pushing himself off the frame he asked, "Would you like me to stay any longer or would you like me to leave you to your aerie as your ponder about your future eaglet?"

"I've been promoted from a dog then?" she laughed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You have, congratulations. I felt you've earned it." He waited patiently for Chloe to make up her mind about him staying or leaving and he didn't really mind because seeing her in the closet under the mounds of linens was the most humorous and adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Could you stay, please?" she asked quietly and pulled her blankets back a few inches off the ground.

His face fell, finger pointing to the other side of the closet in disbelief. " _In _there? You want me to sit _in the closet _with you?" She looked up and nodded and with a sigh he crammed himself into the opposite corner, knees around his elbows and shoulders hunched.____

The blonde covered her mouth to hide her smile, he looked so uncomfortable and smashed between the walls, clothes in front of his face and behind his head. He was being so attentive and caring, far surpassing her expectations. Even now not once did he complain and after a small while she took pity on him. "Do you want to come over to my side?"

His hand flew to his chest, jaw dropping. "Am I worthy of entering such an exquisite display of cushioned construction?"

All thoughts about the stress of earlier were gone and she shifted and half climbed over him so he could stretch out his legs from the comfy and padded side of the small enclosed space. Once he was settled Chloe climbed back over and sat between his legs, back of her head resting on his chest and arms resting on his thighs.

Lucifer could see why she liked it in here, it was quite warm and comfy and with Chloe nestled so closely he felt quite content. In fact his eyes were starting to close and his breathing was slowing and if Chloe could just sit still he might be able to sleep. "Stop moving, you're going to give me a hard on."

She laughed and finally settled after he propped a knee up and she turned onto her side, knees tucking under his raised one. "Lucifer."

"Bloody hell," he whispered before asking normally, "Yes Detective?" He winced when she moved again and her elbow stabbed him in the hip, wondering what she was doing _now _. His hand was grabbed from its spot on the floor and shoved to her stomach, not letting up.__

"Don't freak out."

"Why would I-" Something under his hand _moved _. He tried to pull away but Chloe held his hand firmly against her stomach. "Is it trying to escape? _I can't just hold it in there forever _," he cried. "You lied didn't you, about the popping? Can we use some sort of tape?"____

Chloe let her head fall back on his chest and laughed. "You're such a disaster." It took a minute to get herself under control and she grabbed his other hand and held both to her stomach. "He's not trying to escape, he's just moving." Her voice quieted and she removed her hands from his. "That's your baby boy."

It was still weird as fuck, regardless that it was _his _owl pellet baby. It took some doing to not jerk his hands away and force her and the _thing _away from the blanket nest but he got control of himself and tried to get what she wanted him to out of it. Whatever the hell that was. "All I'm picturing is that _thing _we saw at the physicians office. Is this a foot I'm feeling or some random extra appendage?"______

"The baby doesn't have extra appendages Lucifer. Look, just close your eyes and relax, and focus." She gave him a minute to do as she asked before continuing. "That's you _son _. Your child. That's a life that you helped create that you can actually feel. That's proof that your little boy is alive and healthy."__

It was quiet, Chloe knowing he needed time to think about everything she said and she knew it would click.

Or not.

"All that's proof of is that there's something in there, _what _has yet to be determined. Perhaps if you hadn't shook him all up he-"__

Chloe stopped listening to him rant because Lucifer had just given away more than he realized. This was the first time he had referred to the baby by gender, meaning he was finally starting to view it as a human being. This was huge. Oddly comforted by his outlandish words she closed her eyes and snuggled closer, falling asleep in minutes.

When morning finally came it took Chloe a minute to figure out where she was. There were blankets and pillows everywhere, clothes above her, and a sleeping man as close as close can be. The closet, that's where she was. In the _nest _.__

The room's other occupant mumbled something illegible and moved his leg, Chloe noticing it was between hers. In fact they seemed to be wrapped around each other as much as physics would allow. Her face was against his soft shirt, hand on his sharp hipbone and the other tucked between the buttons and touching his stomach, and legs straddling one of his. She couldn't have moved if she tried with his arm wrapped tightly around her, hand splayed over her stomach. Goodness did she just want to lay like this all day but she _really _needed to pee.__

Lucifer awoke to Chloe shifting and pushing and climbing on top of him, which normally would have been a splendid way to wake up but she seemed desperate not horny and the knee to his ribs didn't exactly put him in the mood. "What are you doing?" he grumbled, almost getting kicked in the face.

"Trying to pee."

His eyes flew open, "Not in here you're not!"

_1,2,3,4- _"Not preferably, but if you don't help me get the hell out of here I may." She was shoved from the space, stumbling on her hands and knees and after using the bed to help her up hurriedly entered the bathroom.__

Lucifer yawned and tried to stretch but it wasn't working. Fighting his way through the pillows and blankets he entered the bedroom and stood, arms lifting over his head and fingertips resting on the ceiling. Popping a piece of gum in his mouth to stave off the need for a morning cigarette he pulled open the blinds and looked out over the sand and water. An absolutely beautiful day, which was good because the top wasn't on the convertible.

"Trix will be here soon."

He turned with a smile but jerked and grimaced at the rat's nest on her head, schooling his features before she could notice. "Well then you should shower and _brush your hair _."__

"Ok," she said slowly at his wide eyes. "I have the day off and I'll tell her about everything on my own so if you want to go you can."

"Are you throwing me out?" he scoffed.

She laughed and pushed him towards the door, "Go be you today and thanks for staying last night."

He straightened his shirt and stepped out into the hallway. "I hope you enjoyed my company because I'm never coming over again. You stuck me, your houseguest, in a closet and are sending me out into the world without nourishment after subjecting me to touching whatever the hell you're carrying. You're a horrid host."

Chloe grinned and shooed him away, "Yeah well this isn't the Ritz your highness."

"Obviously," he countered and was just about to leave before his eyes drifted to her breasts and he held up his hands, wiggling his fingers. "Can I just have a good squeeze before I set off?"

"Lucifer!"

With a smirk he trotted down the stairs only to have the door swing open and the spawn run in, him jumping back when she excitedly shouted, "Lucifer!" He tried to stop her, lifted his knee and turned away, but she still attached herself around his waist and smiled up at him. "Did you and mommy have a sleepover?"

"Yes, we did actually," he answered and managed to pry her off of him.

Chloe appeared and smiled happily at her daughter, "Hey Trix, how was the sleepover?"

"Fun. Lucifer said you two had a sleepover too." Chloe glared at him, he just stared back from his spot by the door having no idea what the problem was. Trixie moved over to her mom and pulled on her arm before whispering. "Does he know you're going to have a baby?"

Lucifer instantly began laughing, Chloe going white and looking down at her daughter. "Wh- Trix did somebody tell you that?"

"It's kind of hard not to notice mommy," she said sheepishly. "I thought I wanted a little sister but then I'd have to share all my stuff so I hope it's a little brother."

"Wish granted," Lucifer announced, still standing by the door but not leaving.

At her daughter's hopeful expression Chloe nodded. "Yeah baby, a little brother. It's going to be your half-brother because his daddy isn't your daddy."

Trixie's eyes widened before she smiled like she just found out the biggest secret, hands flying to her mouth. "Is Lucifer his daddy?" she whispered loudly.

Lucifer grinned, "She caught on much faster than the other one did."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Chloe laid alone in her bed, eyes on the wall as she pulled the blankets tighter around herself. The bed was starting to feel very empty and cold and she was having a harder time ignoring it. She took pride in her independence but it was hard not to be needy during pregnancy, to want someone there to care for and protect her, to take the brunt of the stress and everyday things so she could rest.

Things with Lucifer were getting so muddled. He was her work partner but also her friend and he had been there for this entire pregnancy so far regardless that this was unplanned and he had multiple opportunities to run. They kept having sex, which was on her but then Mr. Love 'Em and Leave 'Em decided he wanted to actually be together and she had been too scared of getting hurt to even accept. She had rejected him yet every time she called on him he came running, even sleeping in the closet on the floor and dealing with her soon to be ex-husband. He was intelligent and witty, funny and handsome and had proven himself a good, though misguided and confused, caregiver.

Maybe they should give it a try. Maybe she should take a chance.

It felt right when Lucifer was with her. Yes he drove her crazy but that was half the fun, her life was too quiet and calm without him there. She had actually gotten used to him and his _Lucifer-ness _.__


	11. Feminists Love Tacos

"Two please."

Lucifer looked around the small restaurant wondering why on earth they had to come _here _of all places. It was a small restaurant, well more like hovel, on the east side of town and even though the food must be good with this long a wait the ambiance was seriously lacking. Not to mention it was packed with hardly anywhere to stand or sit and people kept inadvertently _touching _him. Filthy mortals.____

Chloe looked around and sighed at all the taken seats and thought of her poor swollen ankles. She used Lucifer as a battering ram and pushed him in front of her through the crowd and off to the side, him grumbling the entire time about germs and unkempt humans. Finally somewhat out of the way she sighed again, hopefully the wait wouldn't be the entire thirty minutes because she wanted some tacos _now _.__

"Ma'am?"

She looked down at a black haired man who smiled politely and stood, motioning for her to take his seat. With a gracious, "Thank you," she sat down looking pleased with herself.

"What was that?" Lucifer demanded, eyes narrowed.

She blinked owlishly. "What was what?"

"That!" he repeated with a wave of his hand at the seat and the man.

"Oh," she grinned. "Polite people give up their seats for pregnant women since standing too long makes our feet and ankles swell."

His brows shot up, looking at the seat and her face before he shook his head. "It's a scam, you're conning people." He suddenly smirked, "Bravo Detective."

She scoffed, "It's not a con, it's true."

"Says the woman that looks like the cat who ate the canary." He leaned against the wall and crossed his ankles, sticking his hands in his pockets. Already smashed in the corner he whipped around ready to snap at someone who bumped into his back but his furious glare morphed to a dark grin when he saw it was a woman.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped, hands up to her bright red lips. "I'm Michelle."

"Lucifer," he greeted smoothly. "Now what is a gorgeous creature such as yourself doing in a place like this?"

He was suddenly jabbed in the back and looked over his shoulder at a stout woman who had that terrible _feminist _look about her. The Devil had no issue with women's or anyone's rights but emasculating him and being louder than necessary was just irritating. "Are you hitting on her while your pregnant wife is right there?"__

He scoffed and looked back to the young woman who slapped him instantly. Sputtering he held his cheek, "She's not my wife!" Michelle was already moving away through the crowd and he turned with a murderous glare towards the woman who was glaring just as hard. "No one likes a Nosy Nancy. Though I'm sure that's not the only reason you're unpopular seeing as you're wearing clothing covered in felines."

"Are you oppressing me?" she shouted, hands on her hips.

Chloe shook her head; only Lucifer could get into it with a middle-aged woman in the waiting area of a Mexican restaurant.

He clenched his fists and ground his teeth. "The only thing I'm _oppressing _is the need to damn you to Hell!"__

"So all women deserve to go to Hell?" she cried, people starting to take notice at the loud voices.

This woman was insane Lucifer decided. "I can't tell if you're a nutter or a pillock you minger!"

The woman was fuming, cheeks bright and eyes down to slits. "You can't call me those things! Do you call your wife those?"

Chloe couldn't hold it in any longer and began to laugh, leaning back and cradling her belly as she watched the show. The man was nothing if not entertaining.

"You don't even know what they mean!" he barked. "And she's a twit, sometimes, not a _twat _like you."__

"Are you harassing me because I'm gay?" she screeched. "I will not tolerate slurs! How dare you!"

"Oh I dare!" Lucifer growled.

The woman shook her head. "I am a strong, independent woman-"

"I think the word you're looking for is celibate," he spat. "Don't give up hope though, I'm sure your cats love you and zoophilia is only a misdemeanor in the state of California."

Chloe's eyes went wide, along with everyone else's before snapping to the woman to see her reply after the terrible burn. Lucifer looked pleased with himself, arms crossed and a smug smile. Chloe was sure if he had a mic he would have dropped it at that moment.

The woman was so shocked she was silenced but the woman next to her finally spoke up. "I'll pray for your wretched soul."

_Round two. Fight._

"Don't waste your breath," he countered. "The bastard's the one that sent me down there in the first place."

The new woman, slightly shorter with blonde hair streaked with silver, shook her head. "You are a misogynistic, homophobic, sectarian heathen!"

"Oh, pulling out all the big words today are we?" he laughed humorlessly. "Hard to be a heathen when you're a deity wouldn't you say?"

Chloe's phone beeped and she smiled excitedly that it was time to be seated; the wait had gone by quite quickly with Lucifer as entertainment. Standing up she nudged him to start walking. "Ok trouble maker, time to eat."

"It's not me!" he cried, as he moved away from the women.

For once that was actually true but she wasn't going to tell him that. A hand grabbed tightly onto her arm and she tried to jerk away but it wouldn't let go. The first woman who had gotten into it with Lucifer stared her down. "You need to stand up for yourself and get out from under that terrible man."

"You're right," she nodded seriously before grinning. "I like it on top much better."

The woman suddenly paled and began to shake, a hysterical cry coming out of her throat. Following her gaze she turned to see Lucifer who was smiling down pleasantly at her. "I believe you wanted some tacos?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a pleased sigh Chloe swallowed her last bite a half hour later and rinsed it down with homemade raspberry tea. "Oh that was good."

Lucifer nodded, "Yes quite enjoyable, as long as I keep my eyes closed the entire time."

She tilted her head and looked him over, thinking about the decision she had made last week. It still held true, she wanted to give it a go with Lucifer but did he even still want her? He hadn't made any real advances lately and she couldn't help but wonder if he was even still attracted to her, she was much larger than when he had first asked. The flirting was still there and was bolder than it had been before they had first had sex but it was still just that. Flirting. If something was going to happen she was going to have to instigate it and she hoped he would respond well, that she hadn't missed her chance to be with the stupid jerk.

He was sitting almost straight backed, posture and manners on point and dressed in a navy button down and black vest, his jacket neatly folded on the seat next to him. "Do you own a t-shirt?"

A laugh bubbled out of him. "What?" he asked.

"A t-shirt, do you own one? You're always dressed in suits."

Lucifer nodded, "I do, though I don't prefer them. They're mostly for days spent in the penthouse." The bill was dropped off and Lucifer grabbed his billfold, removing a hundred and setting it down. Seeing Chloe opening her mouth he waived her off, "You can pay next time."

"Well thank you," she smiled. Lifting her fingers to her mouth she began to bite one of her nails but quickly stopped before Lucifer could notice her nervous tell. "Can you come over tonight?"

There was something off about her tone he noticed, her speech hurried and higher pitched than normal. "I have some things that need attention at Lux but I could come by after if you'd like. I must warn you, it will probably be quite late."

She nodded, "That's fine."

Standing he waited politely for her to rise and followed her out after slipping his coat back on, grinning at the paramedics tending to the still hysterical woman just outside the doors talking about the man with the glowing red eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe swung open the door just after midnight and faltered at the sight of Lucifer looking less than perfect, hair mussed and deep bruising around his left eye. "What happened?"

"I had a disagreement with someone, nothing to fret about," he sighed irritably.

She ushered him inside and pulled him down to a chair to inspect the damage. Her fingers gently prodded it, finding it wasn't too swollen but was already a dark purple. "Can I get you anything?"

"Something with high alcohol content would be lovely," he replied. Suddenly thinking about where he had just come from he lifted his arm and sniffed his sleeve, a groan leaving him. "I smell like cigarettes," he whined, really not in the mood to change or shower at this moment.

Chloe finished pouring him a glass of scotch from the bottle that had been standing forgotten in a cabinet and walked it over. Slipping it into his hand she sniffed and nodded. "You do, it's not making me feel sick though." Her face lit up, "I'm over it!"

Lucifer took a long drink and grabbed the gum from his pocket, tossing it on the table. "I'm _over it _as well, I'm sick of this terribly tasting waste of saliva. I much prefer getting my nicotine from a cigarette."__

He was tired tonight, it was obvious, and she began to doubt if it was the right time to try to start something. It had been a long afternoon for her as well, finally telling the Captain that she needed to be put on softer cases because it was getting difficult to be quick enough to protect herself and Lucifer in the field. Humbled was a polite word for how she had felt, pathetic felt like a more accurate description. At least she wasn't on desk duty. Yet.

"Was there a reason you asked me over this evening?" he wondered, his tone curious.

"I-" she began before deflating. She couldn't do this right now. "I've just been feeling a little lonely since Trix is at her dad's all week." It wasn't a lie, the house was too quiet these days when no one was around.

He finished his drink and yawned, "Do you wish me to stay?"

"Please?"

Fishing his keys out of his pocket he tossed them on the table and followed her upstairs, undressing while she readied herself for bed in the bathroom. He was feeling battered and worn and ready to just sleep and though he had been looking forward to a hot bath and the comforts of his own bed he couldn't say no to Chloe. He didn't like people that were dependant on others, especially him, but he knew how independent she was so the neediness could only be coming from the baby. Meaning it wasn't her fault and would remedy itself once the child was removed.

"Oh my God," Chloe gasped when she reentered the room.

Lucifer looked up to glare at the use of his dad's name but his words died on his lips. He hadn't seen the detective in minimal clothing for a few weeks so it caught him off guard when she walked out in a sports bra, tank top that barely covered her stomach, and underwear. Pregnant women had never done it for him, to each his own, but Chloe still just looked like Chloe, beyond beautiful.

She walked over and looked at his torso, him looking down and seeing bruising across his ribs. He hadn't even noticed it. Her fingers lifted and ghosted over the marks before she looked up. "What happened tonight?"

"My brother," he said truthfully.

That wasn't the answer she expected. "Why were you two fighting?"

His eyes slid to the wall, body tensing as he thought about it all. "We don't get along well, haven't in a very long time. He tried to kill me during our last meeting and I thought I'd return the favor this time with dismemberment."

" _Kill you _? Why isn't he in jail?" she demanded, needing to know. "Is he younger or older?"__

Lucifer smiled at her innocence. "Celestial beings don't adhere to the laws of man and he's older. I'm the youngest of three." With another yawn he looked to the bed. "Are you ready for bed? I'm quite tired."

Once she knew he was the youngest it seemed obvious. He was spoiled and expected things done for him, people to tend to whatever he needed. He threw tantrums regularly and seemed used to getting whatever he wanted and his smug smirk was definitely from someone who had perfected it over a very long time. She could picture a small Lucifer using that smile as his parents spoke to his brothers about something that was probably all his fault.

She nodded and clicked off the lamp, sliding into bed and situating herself which was getting more difficult the further along she got. Finally comfy she listened to Lucifer's breathing and was almost asleep when a hand tentatively touched her belly. She stayed still and kept her breathing slow but did smile when the touch became more sure and when she felt the baby kick she almost let out a relieved laugh when he didn't pull away but instead gently applied pressure.

There was hope for this man yet.


	12. The Merciful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A snippet of dialogue from 1x12 was used.

It was early, the sun having risen only a short time ago and for the second time she was up to use the restroom, the baby having situated itself comfortably on her bladder. Climbing back into bed she lied down again and found herself being attacked by the sleeping octopus next to her. His leg was thrown over and foot hooked behind her left ankle, arms pulling her snugly against him and warm breath hitting the back of her neck.

She tried to find sleep again but it wasn't coming even though she badly wanted it to. Her hand dropped to her stomach and she idly moved it back and forth in a circular motion. There was something different about this pregnancy than her previous one, at least from what she could remember. It wasn't so much physical as it was a strange feeling and her already vivid dreams were growing steadily stronger. Last nights had been the strangest yet, her walking alone in a rock filled landscape that almost appeared grey in hue and ash seemed to be falling from the sky. There had been doors with chains covering them but that was all she had been able to see because _of course _she had to pee and had woken up.__

Then there was a couple weeks ago when she had dropped a jar and it hadn't broken because it almost seemed to hover when her hand shot out to try to grab it. That had been weird. Or when the electricity had gone out and Trixie had been frightened, she had been able to see almost perfectly in the pitch black to get to her without a flashlight. Maybe she was just imagining all of it.

Twenty-six weeks. She felt as if the pregnancy had flown by and here she was only a little over three months away with no nursery ready, no plan on what to do with the baby and it's father, and was still too chicken to try anything with Lucifer. Perhaps it was for the best. _No dammit. _Whatever Lucifer wanted he took and she was going to take this and if he rejected her they'd be back to where they were now, plus a few tears.__

Chloe rolled over, or tried. Her belly was getting larger and starting to affect her breathing and movements, not to mention she hadn't seen her toes or ahem, _other bits _, in over two weeks.__

Lucifer of course awoke to the shifting and grunting and pull of the blankets. He disentangled himself from her and yawned, wincing at the soreness in his side. Forcing his eyes open he saw Chloe was on her back staring at the ceiling and whispering to herself, not the weirdest thing she'd done as of late. That honor would go to four days ago when he found two pieces of toast in the freezer, when asked about it she burst into tears saying it had been too hot and now it was too cold, then yelled at him for touching it before apologizing on behalf of her hormones.

"Are you having a nice conversation with yourself?" he rumbled, his voice rough with sleep.

She laughed quietly and nodded, looking over and meeting his eyes. "Giving myself a pep talk." Now if this were like the movies she would beckon him over and kiss him and everything would be perfect but this was life. Lying on her back hurt and she was forced to move which in turn shifted the blankets more and with an accidental kick and flail Lucifer was shoved out of bed and onto the floor.

He popped up his head and glared, "Bloody hell! You could have just asked me to move!"

With more agility than she thought she still possessed she removed herself from the sheets and moved across the bed on her knees all the way to the edge where Lucifer was now standing looking grumpy. Not waiting for fear of losing her nerve again she grabbed his face, pulled it to hers, and kissed him.

Lucifer melted under her touch, hands on her ribs, and deepened the kiss until slowly pulling back with wide eyes. He held her gaze and blinked before whispering, "You taste like chalk."

Chloe dropped her forehead to his chest and didn't know whether to laugh or cry so she settled on a mixture of the two.

"You haven't been eating it right? I can't imagine that's good for you," he chided. "Unless I'm missing something but I'm quite sure I have a handle on what's edible and what's not. Was it the orange one?"

"Lucifer! Focus!" she barked and looked up. "I want to be with you." There she said it, now she just had to wait for the response. While waiting she noticed how his eye had already gone from a deep purple to a yellowish green. That was fast, almost uncomfortably so.

He smirked, "Well of course you do, everyone does."

She was going to have to spell this out. Grabbing his face again she looked into his eyes and narrowed hers. "I want us to be together." Less forcefully she added, "If you still want to."

His head cocked to one side before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh! You're now asking me the question I asked you months ago? I- well-" He wanted to say yes but he had accepted them never being together as a fact and now it was being challenged. Pain was something he had no problem giving but found he didn't really like receiving, not physically of course seeing as it was such a novel thing, but emotionally. He had only ever been rejected three times; once by his mother, once by his father, and once by Chloe Decker. His brother's hadn't ever gotten the chance since he was done with them far before they were done with him.

"Not to echo your words from before but I don't think this is the right time," he said evenly, hands slipping from her sides. _Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice- _No, he would not be rejected ever again by anyone. Even if she felt like that was what she wanted now who was to say it wouldn't change?__

And there was her answer. She had missed her chance. Resigned, she sat back on her heels and nodded in acceptance.

Lucifer chewed on his bottom lip and began to dress in his clothes from the previous day, doing what he did best, ignoring the situation. He was a firm believer that if you couldn't see it or didn't acknowledge it, it wasn't happening. Not ever looking back for fear of not being able to walk away he stopped halfway down the stairs and looked back over his shoulder. Closing his eyes he let out a steadying breath and continued down.

Two hours later he had spiraled further down than he thought he would.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucifer?" Dr. Martin asked, wondering what he was doing here this early in the morning. After the initial shock she took notice of how uncomfortable and jittery he looked. His clothes had wrinkles, that was a first, and his hair wasn't perfect, five o'clock shadow darker than normal, bruising around his eye. For anyone else this would be their Sunday Best but this was Lucifer and he may have well been wearing what the gentleman on the corner begging was when Linda had passed him on her way to work. Ushering him to the couch she sat down next to him and frowned. "What happened?"

He dropped his head into his hands and stared down at the ground. "I can't do this. Any of it. I want to go back to Hell."

"Take a deep breath and tell me why you want to go home."

The breath was anything but steady but he managed to get one in and let it out. "I don't want to be here any longer. Chloe and- and the child- and it's all too much. She said she wanted to be with me and I- I can't do that," he shakily explained.

Linda nodded. "It's normal to feel overwhelmed by the situation you're in. It's also understandable that you're afraid of being rejected again so you're protecting yourself."

"I'm not afraid!" he argued. "The Devil creates fear, he doesn't feel it."

She moved to her regular spot and crossed her legs, wondering how to go about this. Lucifer was her most challenging patient by far but also the most rewarding. Also the most stubborn. "Have you ever been rejected before? It's not an easy thing to deal with."

He scoffed and held out his arms. "I was cast out of Heaven by my father, biggest rejection in all of history I'd say."

"And none of that was your fault?"

"No!" he argued.

Looking towards the window she asked, "Is anything your fault? Or are you always a victim of circumstances?"

He stayed quiet but sat rigidly; looking every bit the petulant child he seemed to be.

Dr. Martin watched him closely and wondered how this man could be so blind to not only everything around him but himself as well. "Going back to the issue today, maybe we should explore the possibility that being vulnerable can be a good thing."

"No, it can't," he dismissed. "It means you're at someone else's mercy."

She shrugged, "Then maybe you should just stay away from everybody." Leaning forward she added, "Stay away from Chloe."

His brows drew together and he shifted uncomfortably, eyes flickering over the coffee table between them. "But- I don't want to."

"Then don't." She could have left it there but he deserved more. "Vulnerability does put you at someone's mercy Lucifer, the key is to find someone who's merciful."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe sat on the second step of the back porch and stared out over the ocean, the breeze making her hair tickle her nose. Today had been a rough day filled with thoughts and decisions she still wasn't entirely sure about and she wished she had someone to talk about everything with.

_I'll always be next to you. ___

"Right," she grumpily mumbled, staring down at her toes, only to jump when two black shoes came into view.

Lucifer sat down next to Chloe, having collected his thoughts and himself at the penthouse, and chose to for once think before speaking. It was calm outside and he had to hand it to his old man, the earth really was a beautiful place. Shame it was wasted on humans.  
It was a few minutes later that Lucifer finally spoke, staring straight ahead and not to the woman next to him. "I spoke to Linda today."

Chloe finally looked over blankly. "Who's Linda? Another member of your harem?"

His brows shot up, "Oh right, you don't know! I'm in therapy with Dr. Martin from our first case, you know where you got shot?"

"Yeah, kind of hard to forget Lucifer," she sarcastically bit out. "And you're in therapy? Didn't you promise you'd sleep with her?"

"Yes. In fact I have, numerous times." He shook his head and waved his hands, ignoring her shocked and appalled stare. "Stop distracting me and she's really quite good. At the therapy part. Well the sex too but that's not the point I'm trying to make."

"There's a point?" she asked flatly, rolling her eyes and shifting her legs to a more comfortable position.

He nodded. "Yes. She told me to stay away from you-"

"Shocker."

"-but I don't want to."

Chloe laughed, this man had such a hard time communicating and navigating through his own mind. "Then don't."

His head tilted to one side as he regarded her curiously. "That's what she said. Chloe-"

He hardly ever used her first name and it instantly peaked her interest.

"I don't like being at other people's mercy yet I find myself at yours quite often. I realized that no matter what _we are _I'll feel the same way. So why not choose the much more fun option?"__

A small gust blew her hair over her face and she tucked it back behind her ears. "What are you trying to say Lucifer, just spit it out like the blunt ass you always are. No reason to start sugar coating now."

He smiled and nodded, mostly to himself as if confirming his decision. "I'm completely infatuated with you and want to be with you every single way I can."

Chloe stared hard, eyes flickering over his face to look for any hint of doubt but there was none. She opened her mouth but before a single syllable could get out Lucifer's lips were on hers, his stubble tickling her chin. He pulled back and looked at her beautiful face, waiting to see what she would say.

"I want to name the baby Wesley."

"You're fucking crazy," he laughed before he was pulled towards her again, smiles on both their faces.


	13. The Baby Aisle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting! I wanted to get this wrapped up before season 2 began but it's not going to happen. I'm still going to try to get a chapter up a day but it might slow down a bit after this one.

Chloe didn't have resting bitch face. She tried to fake it but it never worked, and it was times like these she really wished she had been born with it because if _one more person _touched her she was going to throat punch them. Why did people think it was ok to touch a stranger in an uncomfortably intimate manner? She didn't care that the woman was at least eighty and only 4'8", the bitch was going to get slapped.__

Twenty-eight weeks, she had made it to the third trimester and was in the home stretch. Plus she now had Lucifer next to her at all times, that was unless she killed him first.

"Oh come on, _really _?" he asked, holding up a box with a huge grin after pulling her attention from the old woman. "I had no idea pregnant women were so _kinky _. Usually you have to buy things like this in buildings with back entrances and no windows."____

She jerked the box from his hands and slapped it back down on the shelf, glaring as hard as she could. "It's a breast pump you perv. It's not for pleasure."

"Well it could be," he smirked and giggled as he jumped back, away from her assault. His eyes trailed over the various items as they walked down the aisles, a spur of the moment for the pair on their day off. She had only come for a few necessities and had been pulled in to the baby section by her hormones that wanted to _aww _at every single thing.__

She should have known bringing Lucifer was a mistake.

"So you feed baby humans this powder and it makes them grow?" he asked curiously, hands in his pockets and bent at the hip to inspect the various containers of formula. "They're like plants. Well I want mine to be above average height, I won't tolerate shortness. People should be forced to look up to him while he looks down upon their pathetic sniveling mortal souls."

Lucifer had thought long and hard about the fact that this child could present itself as an angel, or at least partial. Maze had given her actually useful input and he had come to embrace it, if he was human well that would be fine but it he had any abilities that would be _fantastic _. The Devil's child should spark fear in the hearts of his enemies, be able to crush them with hardly a thought, ruin their lives in an instant- and that was just for elementary school.__

Chloe opened her mouth but snapped it shut, knowing better than to reply to anything he said no matter how insane it was. She smiled softly looking at all the little items, soft blankets and tiny socks, light blue onesies with footballs adorning them.

Did they make onesies with glasses of scotch on them?

"Why must everything be so obscenely colorful and bloody expensive?" he scoffed, looking at the price tags on the cribs and strollers. "Do you have any idea how much whisky I could purchase with this much money? I mean does it really need a bed? Can't you put down some newspaper or something? I saw dog kennels, those were much cheaper and as for carrying it I feel one of your large purses would suffice." He winced when Chloe beaned him with something off the shelves.

"Ow," he glared and picked it up to inspect it. "Nipple cream? Usually these come in flavors." Out of the corner of his eye he saw her picking up a much heavier container of something and he quickly rounded the corner only to shout, "Chloe!"

Hearing the nervousness in his voice she walked a little faster and approached him. "What?"

"Explain!" he demanded, pointing to the large display of diapers.

With an evil grin she grabbed something from the end of the aisle and handed it to him.

He stared down at the object, a book, and felt himself begin to panic. " _Everyone Poops? Why are you showing me this! _"__

"Wow. Just- wow," she whispered. "Babies need diapers because they can't control their bowels on their own. They don't know any better and they're too small."

Lucifer looked _horrified _. "It's like a canine but worse! I'm demoting you back to dog; you've lost eagle privileges." He scoffed, still in disbelief at this new development. "So it just walks around in it's own feces?"__

"No!" Chloe argued. "You have to carry it," she grinned.

"You're crazy!"

Speaking of she really needed to talk to Dr. Martin because if he was going to therapy why did he still think of himself as the Devil? She couldn't be that good seeing as he was still delusional. Her eyes flickered over to him and watched as he picked up a small stuffed animal and squeezed it, scoffing at the squeak and tossing it back. It had been two weeks that they had been together and Lucifer had hardly left her side, her not wanting him to go and he all to willing to be with her. What if he suffered a mental break at some point? Would he hurt her? Trixie? _The baby _?__

The thoughts disappeared when Lucifer suddenly spun and clenched his fists just before a tall African-American man walked around the corner. He was just as tall as Lucifer and dressed extremely nicely, not to mention handsome. She was going to approach but something about Lucifer's posture made her pause and with a start she realized he was blocking the aisle, _and her _. Lucifer viewed whomever this was as a threat.__

"Amenadiel, here to purchase a personality? Perhaps something to soothe that wounded ego after our last meet up?" he smirked. "How's the arm? I tried to remove it but you ruined that like you ruin everything else."

The angel shook his head, keeping his posture and expression relaxed. "I'm here to call a truce."

Lucifer looked around before cocking his head. "In Target?"

"You've been difficult to track down and Mazikeen wouldn't divulge your location," he bristled. "It's taken me a while to find you seeing as you severed the way to track you five years ago."

Lucifer held out his arms, "You just said it bro. _I don't want you to know where I am _. Now what are you babbling about, a truce for what? What are the terms?"__

The angel looked over his shoulder at Chloe who was watching them closely, his eyes dropping to her stomach. His view was interrupted when Lucifer slid over and met his eyes. "You got patience, I got everything else. Talk."

"The news that the Devil is expecting an heir has spread."

Lucifer eyes blazed for a moment. "I can handle any threats to me and mine, _you _seem to be the only one so far," he spat. "Maze is more than capable of destroying anything that could arise."__

"Luci, I know we haven't gotten along for millennia but there was a time we did and regardless of our history we're still brothers," he began, keeping his posture subdued to relax his brother. Lucifer was different than he and Uriel, required a certain finesse, and though he was the youngest he was the more dominant of the three. The little shit expected respect though he never gave it. "I'm offering to help protect your child, to put the past behind us at least until it can protect itself."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed, head cocking to the side. "And what do you get out of all of this? You expect me to believe you're here out of the goodness of your heart and expect nothing in return?"

He nodded and the Devil laughed, the sound instantly making Amenadiel grind his teeth.

"Try again bro." A hand on his back made him look over his shoulder and he saw Chloe was directly behind him looking determined, her eyes wandering to the other person present.

"Is there a problem?" she asked firmly, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Lucifer's lips twitched, she was such a firecracker. "None at all, he was just leaving."

"I'm sorry, allow he to introduce myself. I'm Amenadiel, Lucifer's brother," the angel smiled, expecting a polite smile or a handshake. Instead he found himself stepping back with wide eyes as Lucifer held the human back, her fists flying. Of course the one human his brother would choose to associate himself with would be just as aggressive and hotheaded as he was.

"You son of a bitch! Are you the one that tried to kill him? What kind of person does that!" she spat, struggling to get away from Lucifer. "I'll arrest you!"

Spinning her around Lucifer let her go and held up his hands in a placating gesture. "You need to calm down," he softly but firmly commanded, his eyes flickering to her stomach.

"I just-" she growled before taking in a deep calming breath, followed by five more. "I'm calm. I'm good," she repeated to herself as a mantra. She didn't have her gun with her since it was her day off but that didn't mean she couldn't take this man down with other means. If Lucifer thought he could handle it, she'd let him. For now.

Lucifer watched her wearily for a moment before slowly turning back around to his sibling. "Either use your wind pipes or I'll remove them for you."

"I want to help protect you and the child, and I don't expect anything in return. I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do," he replied, not wasting any time. He hadn't come here with the intent to upset. Their last meeting had been an eye opener; the pain after Lucifer's beat down giving him some clarity. He had thought hard about it and though his brother still drove him crazy he couldn't allow a small innocent miracle to be harmed in any way because he was too blinded by selfish rage to assist. "I've been watching you, you're changing Luci. For the better. You're my little brother, let me help. You can tell if I'm lying or not. _Let me help _."__

Lucifer looked hard at him and he sensed no insincerity. "Chloe."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You protect Chloe and the child, not me."

Amenadiel at first thought it was because of pride but the hint of fear in his eyes, something he had never seen before, made him think otherwise. He was putting them before himself, was scared because he actually had something to lose for once. It was shocking; his brother was the most selfish thing that had ever been created. How had he changed so much in such a short time? "Chloe and the child. I give you my word."

Lucifer held out his hand and shook Amenadiel's, "A deal's a deal, especially one with the Devil." Jerking him forward by the hand he squeezed it so tightly the bones began to crack and dropped his voice to a hiss. "If you fuck me over I will destroy you, and every single corner of Heaven. _Again _."__

The angel pulled back and looked at Lucifer, the Devil's eyes glowing eerily as a final warning. He had no doubt of his brother's words, the last war had caused massive damage and that was just from him being pissy. The loss of something he truly cared about could be catastrophic to Heaven and Hell.

Lucifer walked backwards for a few steps until finally turning when next to Chloe, ushering her forward with a hand on her lower back. Well that had been strange. Looking back he saw his sibling was gone but continued to lead Chloe towards the front of the store, ready to get out of such an open area and return to the safety of her home.

"Hey," Chloe finally said when they were almost to the car. "Are you ok? You looked really rattled back there."

He only relaxed once they were inside with the doors locked, not that that would stop anyone but still. "I wasn't expecting to see him, luckily I had my attack cop with me."

She laughed, "I could take him."

"Yes probably," he smirked. "You may be seeing him more, try not to shoot him like you did me."

"You told me to!" The rest of his sentence made her frown as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Why would I be seeing more of him?"

"He's going to help Maze protect you and Damien. The Devil has many enemies."

"Right and good try, we're not naming the baby Damien."

Lucifer chewed on his lip for a moment and straightforwardly asked, "What if I told you I'm _actually _the Devil?"__

"You have been," she laughed. At his serious expression she swallowed her humor and tried to answer him. She had no idea what went on in this man's head. "Ok, so if you're _really _the Devil. Well, I don't believe in him so its kind of hard to imagine. I guess I'd be, I don't want to say scared because that's not right, more- uneasy, suspicious. I'd be worried of alternative motives, and of course the fact I was having Rosemary's baby." She shook her head and laughed, "You're so weird."__

He coughed and stared out the windshield, shoulders tense. Well it hadn't been the worst answer he could have received but it also wasn't the best. He was going to have to tell her at some point and it was quickly getting to be sooner rather than later because if the baby was born, however _that _happened, with glowing red eyes it might cause her some distress.__

For the life of him he just couldn't do it right now. He had _finally _gotten what he had been pining for and he wanted to savor his victory just a little longer before ruining it.__


	14. The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm assuming you all watched the season 2 premier last night, wasn't it fantastic? Now prepare for some drama over the next two or three chapters as this starts to wrap up. Then some humor before the finish.

Chloe stood next to the counter munching on a bowl of trail mix, her mind wandering as she thought about what else needed to be done before the arrival of the baby. She had decided to turn the upstairs guest room into the nursery seeing as it really was the only empty room in the house and was closest to her. She had been excited at first but after looking at all the different colors and styles of furniture she felt extremely overwhelmed, the shine wearing off quickly.

"Just let me do it."

She shot Lucifer a look and winced, her hand flying to her stomach to gently nudge the baby, trying to get the foot out of her ribs. "I can do it."

"I know that," he placated, walking closer and kissing her forehead just because he could now. "I may be a bit uneducated when it comes to anything child or infant related but you must admit I have impeccable taste. Consider it a gift, me to you, and don't refuse it because that's just offensive."

He did have good taste. "Ok fine, and thank you," she smiled wrapping her arms around him and rubbing her face on his soft shirt. A month. Against all odds they had survived each other for four weeks now and Chloe was pleased to find that Lucifer wasn't much different in a relationship than he was out of one. She had set ground rules since nothing was a given with him and he had never argued about them surprisingly. It was nice having him here, and she hoped it could stay like this after the still nameless baby was born. "Are you doing a nursery at the penthouse?" she asked curiously, already knowing the answer.

He laughed at the absurdity of it, "No! This one shall suffice."

She wasn't bothered by his words, the thought of the baby being alone with Lucifer was terrifying especially knowing there was so much glass and it was five stories up above a nightclub. At least the spa was gone; he hadn't ever explained why he suddenly decided to get rid of it but he must have had his reasons. "When are you going to do it? We only have another eight weeks and that's if he goes full term."

"This weekend. The douche has the child so you can stay at the penthouse with me to not try to get involved since I know you will."

Chloe pulled back and leaned up to peck him on the lips. "We still need to figure out a name," she sighed, stepping away and grabbing her trail mix again off the counter. "Since you just laughed at Wesley."

He crossed his arms defensively, "Well you dismissed Damien."

"Having a father named Lucifer is going to be rough enough for him, we don't need to add to the theme," she grinned.

"Idris," he tried.

She shook her head. "Scott."

"Sterling."

"Andy."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "The child of the Devil is not going to be named Scott or Andy Chloe. Work with me here." He suddenly snapped his fingers, "Luken."

She opened her mouth but paused. "Luken," she tried out loud. "It's different, Luke for short. Knowing you it has a meaning, what is it?" she asked wearily.

"It's actually a derivative from Lucius with comes from the Latin word lux. It means 'light'." He smirked, "And seeing as I'm the light bringer it's only fitting."

"You named your club after yourself?" she asked flatly before laughing, her head falling back. "Your ego is so big!"

"That's not the only thing," he smirked.

Shaking her head she said the name out loud a few more times. "I like it. I want John as a middle name, after my dad. Luken John."

He didn't love the middle name but he did love the woman saying it so he would let it go.

_Wait, what? ___

"You ok?" Chloe asked when the air suddenly changed, a tension filling it. He had been doing this a lot over the last few months, one minute he was fine and the other he looked nervous and frightened. She could only assume it was him dealing with everything that was happening but it would be nice if he could share his thoughts instead of holding them all in. "Anything on your mind you want to talk about?" she asked hopefully.

"No!" he spluttered, stepping backwards towards the door. "I'll see you at the penthouse."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maze!" Lucifer shouted in the penthouse, grabbing a bottle off the wall behind the bar and pouring himself a tall drink.

"What now?" she sighed after appearing from the stairs.

He was frazzled, quickly downing his alcohol and pouring himself another. "Something terrible has happened," he hissed.

She hadn't seen him this nervous in- well- ever. He was falling apart. Whatever he was going on about was something big. "What? What happened?" the demon demanded, walking closer and pinning him down with her stare.

A hysterical laugh left him before he grimaced and finally set down his glass. "I'm in love with Chloe."

Maze threw back her head and laughed, the sound echoing through the space and meeting the very irate looking man's ears. Still giggling she grabbed his drink off the counter and took a gulp. "You're seriously just realizing this now?"

"Yes! What do I do about it?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, still laughing. "Be with her and Lucifer Jr. and live happily ever after? Trade in the Corvette for a minivan? Start wearing board shorts and checkered shirts?"

Lucifer looked appalled and nauseous at the thought and a shiver worked down his spine at the even remote possibility of him wearing shorts. "Why do I even try with you?" he groaned.

She smirked and walked back to the stairs, his glass still in hand. "I don't know! I'm here to protect you, not listen to your drama."

"You're such a bitch."

"Thank you! I try," she laughed, raising the glass and disappearing down the library steps.

He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. What was he supposed to do with this? Tell her? No that would be a terrible idea; he couldn't just share his feelings with her. Who did that? Plus what if she didn't reciprocate? He had already been rejected and nearly let it ruin his chance to be with Chloe, he didn't know what he'd do if she didn't feel the same way. Well no need to find out.

If he ignored the feelings they might go away but he didn't want them to. He rather liked being in love with Chloe Decker. Perhaps he could just keep it to himself; it wouldn't be the first secret he kept, or the last.

The elevator doors slid open and Chloe stepped out into the penthouse and rolled her eyes at his _still _weary expression. "Now what? Stop thinking all the time you're turning into a neurotic."__

She was right, he needed to get back to his devil may care attitude. He was the Devil after all. Bottling was something he did extremely well so with only a deep breath everything was shoved down and away and forgotten about. The stormy expression on his face cleared and he smiled easily at his houseguest for the weekend. "Perhaps you could think of a way to help me relax?" he asked innocently.

Chloe smirked, "I can actually." Walking closer she stopped in front of him and ran his smooth lapels through her fingers. "You know what always helps me _relax _?" she breathily whispered.__

He waited for the answer with baited breath.

"A nap, which is what I'm taking right now," she deadpanned, patting his chest and moving past him.

"Tease."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late Sunday afternoon when Lucifer walked into his home looking quite pleased with himself. The nursery had turned out perfect in his opinion, coming together rather nicely and quickly. He found Chloe with a book on the couch, all the glass panels open to allow a nice breeze to flow through the space. He was just about to join her when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he looked around jerkily, but there didn't seem to be anyone there. The Devil didn't live this long by ignoring his gut and he quickly walked over to Chloe and snatched the book from her hands.

"Hey I was reading that!" she cried in shock.

"Shhh," he whispered harshly, eyes flickering over the entire room.

She scoffed, "Don't you shhh me!"

Lucifer whipped around and narrowed his eyes. "Be quiet," he growled.

She was just about to call him on his rudeness when he suddenly stiffened and shouted, "Maze!" Confusion was evident on her face until she looked around Lucifer at a woman with a sneer standing by the stairs. Though she appeared normal there was something off about her, something that made Chloe's heart begin to beat a little faster.

"I command you to leave!" he barked, standing in front of Chloe. "How do you all keep getting out?"

The woman smiled, "We want the child. The possibilities are endless with the child of the Morningstar."

"We," he frowned before his eyes widened. "The other one that tried to drown me!" With a growl he yelled again, his fists clenched and eyes flashing. "Mazikeen!"

The woman shook her head and moved closer, Lucifer coiling and Chloe sucking in a breath at the woman's completely white eyes. "Maze is busy at the moment."

The detective couldn't figure out why this woman's eyes looked so strange. It wasn't a film like on a blind person but just completely milk white, and what was Lucifer talking about? Someone tried to drown him?

Lucifer smirked and moved the book still in his grip from his left to his right hand. "Well then looks like I get to do this personally. Lucky you, not many get that honor." He knew Chloe could take care of herself he just needed to buy her time to get away from the demon. He tossed the book in the air, the woman looking up automatically and as soon as her eyes moved so did he.

It happened so fast Chloe wasn't even exactly sure what happened. One second Lucifer had been in front of her with a weird woman in front of him and then the two were on the ground and she almost yelled when Lucifer punched the intruder hard but instead swallowed it when she saw the woman _holding him down _. That wasn't possible, this woman was only up to Lucifer's chest and he wasn't a small man yet she was managing to keep him down despite his struggles.__

Lucifer was struggling with this one and he knew it was because he was splitting focus between Chloe and the demon. With a grunt he elbowed her in the head and was just about to try to remove the demon when his blood ran cold.

"Lucifer!" Chloe screamed, kicking and screaming at a man trying to drag her away. She wasn't one to be taken down easily but she couldn't move as easily as she used to and she had to protect her stomach.

He looked at the woman and the man who had invaded his home, not to mention whomever else was here that had incapacitated Maze. Amenadiel wasn't showing despite him praying in his head so it all came down to him. He had never lied or hid who or what he was but he also had never proved it. It was nice having someone that just saw him for him, not for what he's done, not for what he was. That was over now, or it would be in about two seconds. It had been a good run, he got more time with Chloe than he thought he would and the baby would be better of with just her anyway. She'd run away and he'd let her, at least able to find comfort in the fact she was alive and safe.

You couldn't destroy a demon just by killing the host; they'd just animate the poor dead carcass not to mention he would be getting into the _very _grey area of killing humans. With a growl his eyes blazed red, shoving the woman off finally and grabbing her legs, effortlessly breaking the bones in her shins to prevent her from walking. Standing with eyes still burning from within he focused on the man, not even chancing a glance at Chloe because if she was looking at him how he figured she would it would only distract him.__

"You!" he pointed and growled, trying to keep his form from shifting. The man stopped moving, his arm across Chloe's chest and under her arms from dragging her backwards. Lucifer knew there was no way this demon was going to just let Chloe go, once they had something in their head it was impossible to redirect them. No this one would take some effort, energy he really didn't have since removing his wings but any option was a good option at this point.

The lights flickers when the Devil clenched his fists and focused on the mans face. It took a moment but something thick and black began to pour from the man's mouth and onto the floor. It came out jerkily and stopped once or twice but it kept coming.

Chloe couldn't handle much more of whatever this all was. There was a woman who seemed to be blind yet could see perfectly and was strong enough to hold down a grown man. Lucifer had broken her legs yet she was still trying to crawl across the floor, no signs of pain visible on her face. Then there was the man who was trying to kidnap her who also had white eyes, and then as if that weren't enough Lucifer's eyes were eerily glowing red. Oh yes, and he was somehow pulling a thick black substance from the man's throat with just his mind.

She felt the grip on her loosen and she quickly darted off to the side. Lucifer had to finish it, and when the woman with the broken legs grabbed him he kicked her away without looking. Blood gushed from his nose and his entire body began to tremble with exertion. In Hell he could do this without a thought but here and wingless it was proving almost too much and his form began to flicker as he didn't have the energy to keep it at bay any longer. Finally the man fell over, separated from the black substance and Lucifer spread his fingers, the substance seeming to rip apart before just disappearing.

Maze burst into the room, bleeding and bruised, looking around and ran to the woman on the ground before stabbing her in the already broken leg and with a scream the woman was still but alive. She looked up to Chloe who was pressed against the back wall looking terrified and the sound of a body hitting the floor made her spin to see Lucifer unconscious in a heap on the tile.

Rushing over she dropped down and anxiously tried to figure out what happened. His face was dripping with blood, breaths shallow, and pulse scarily slow. She tried to shake him, rouse him, but he was completely limp. "Amenadiel!" she shouted but just as before no one came.

Chloe couldn't move, her limbs not cooperating as her mind raced. What was happening? There were two people passed out on the floor that had attacked she and Lucifer and Maze had just stabbed the one and was now dragging Lucifer to the couch. She had watched the man sway, his face pale, eyes returning to black before his knees had buckled. Chloe had wanted to run to him, to try to catch him, to prevent him from falling lifelessly to the floor with a sickening crack when his head hit the tile. Something had held her back, an unknown. Deep down she knew what he was, every strange happening since meeting him flooding her mind, every conversation they had ever had. He had been telling the truth the entire time, had been spelling it out in neon flashing lights but she had _refused _to see it. Lucifer Morningstar wasn't crazy at all, he was-__

"The Devil," she whispered to herself.


	15. The Reaction

_"The Devil," she whispered to herself. ___

Maze looked up at the blonde's words and growled, there was too much happening for only her to handle. Unwilling to leave her master's side with him being so vulnerable right now she barked, "Is the baby ok?" As an afterthought she asked, "Are you?"

Chloe licked her lips and swallowed before nodding once. "We're fine. Maze, what- what is he?"

The demon ran to the bar and grabbed a towel before hurrying back and wiping away some of the blood. "You know what he is," she snapped irritably.

"That's not possible," she argued, hands running through her hair. "Its- it's not real. The bible, any of it. It's just stories."

Maze shrugged, "Ok then, if its all a lie come over here and help me take care of him."

But she couldn't because she knew what she saw and it wasn't anything human. "I-" It was too much and tears began to role down her face, Chloe sliding to the floor against the wall, hands over her stomach. That held Lucifer's son. The Devil's child. "No, no, no," she murmured, her hormones and the stress too much for her to handle. "Oh my God, what is it? What's inside of me!" she screamed.

Maze blew out a breath; it was her job to take care of the human especially since Lucifer wasn't able. She didn't have a soul, so she really didn't care about the woman as long as the child was all right but there was no telling what she would do now that the veil had been lifted. Checking Lucifer again she growled in frustration that he was still scarily still and moved closer to Chloe.

The detective held up her hands. "Stop! Did you know? What are you?"

"His," she replied easily. "And of course _I know _, I told you I followed him through the gates of Hell!" She blew out another breath and smiled tightly. "I need to get these two people out of here before they wake up so you can have your freak out but you do it here and watch over," she turned and pointed to the Devil, "Him." When Chloe didn't respond she barked her name. "Decker! Focus! If he dies he goes back to Hell and this time he can't get back out. Not to mention he did this to himself to protect you."__

Chloe nodded shakily and watched Maze, this small woman, somehow drag the man and woman onto the lift without even breaking a sweat. Alone with Lucifer, _the Devil _, she carefully climbed to her feet which took some doing and peeked over the couch at him wearily. He didn't look like she pictured the Devil looking, not that she had thought about it much. She wanted to run and never look back but a large part of her was concerned about how shallow his breathing was, the fact he still hadn't moved, and the blood tinting his skin. It was easy to separate the two in her mind despite her eyes seeing everything a moment ago. This was Lucifer, the same one who had absolutely no filter between his brain and his mouth, who did whatever the hell he wanted with no regard for consequences, and who had been by her side for the last almost eleven months now professionally and personally.__

She could do this. Walking around the couch she felt his pulse and listened to him breathe and just like Maze she felt truly nervous of how weak he was. "Everything's fine," she whispered to herself, eyes never leaving his ashen face, all panic from her breakdown gone.

"What happened?"

Chloe screamed at the sudden voice and whipped around to see Lucifer's brother standing a few feet away looking like he had just been mugged. She didn't have any way to protect herself or Lucifer but she'd do her best. "Stay back!" Wait, Lucifer's _brother _? "Are you something too? Like Lucifer is?" she demanded.__

The man's brows rose. "Where's Mazikeen?"

"She'll be back any minute," she seethed, hoping that was true. "What are you?"

Amenadiel looked around her to his brother and back to the woman. "I need to help Luci, we're losing him," he softly but firmly argued. "I am not the enemy."

Chloe nervously looked at him and back to Lucifer, wondering what she was supposed to do here. She didn't trust this man but Lucifer had said he was going to protect her, now she knew from what. Sort of. "I- Fine, ok."

The angel nodded in thanks and moved to Lucifer's side, looking him over and getting nervous. "I need you to tell me what happened, if it was- demons."

"I don't know what happened! The one had these milky white eyes and the other one Lucifer pulled this thick black stuff out of his mouth. Maze took them away before they woke up. How do you know it was demons? Were those two people possessed? _What is wrong with your family? _"__

Despite the situation Amenadiel chuckled. "A lot." Sobering he looked down to his brother and laid his hand on his chest, closing his eyes and letting out a slow even breath. It was quiet and if Chloe didn't know better she'd say he almost seemed to glow for a second until he pulled back and opened his eyes. "I'm assuming he separated the demon from the human and it took a lot out of him. Too much. I don't know why he didn't just kill the humans, he's able to and human lives mean nothing to him." With a laugh under his breath he turned and looked at Chloe. "Or maybe I do know why. Now let's try this again, I'm Amenadiel, Lucifer's big brother. I'm an angel, my brother not so much these days."

"So your dad is-"

"God, yes."

"Why'd you try to kill him?" she demanded.

The angel looked back down at his brother and shook his head. "Because he upsets me so badly I can't control myself. I thought I knew what was best but it turns out perhaps I was wrong this time."

Not sure what he was talking about she hummed. Shifting uncomfortably she rubbed the back of her neck. "The baby, is it- like Lucifer?"

Amenadiel stood but moved no closer. "I can check if you'd like?"

Chloe forced herself to seem more in control than she felt. "Is it going to be evil? Like Rosemary's Baby?"

He frowned, "I'm not sure who Rosemary is but Luci isn't evil. He punishes it, helped create it, and feeds it at times but he's not evil." Approaching he held up his hand and Chloe looked at him wearily before offering a single stiff nod. He placed his hand on her stomach and stared down at the floor, pulling back a moment later with an undecipherable expression.

"Well?" she demanded.

"It's uh- It's not fully human." Seeing her begin to panic he hurriedly finished his thought. "That doesn't mean it's a bad thing. He could heal faster than normal, age slower, perhaps other things, but it shouldn't be too noticeable. He's more human than angel."

Mazikeen chose that moment to burst back into the room and growled at the new arrival. "Get away from her Amenadiel!"

Chloe hurriedly held up her hands, just going with instinct at this point. "Maze no, he's here to help. I think."

"Right," she scoffed, moving closer, face stuck in a sneer. "Like when you helped him drown? And where were you? You said you'd help yet you weren't here when he needed you to be."

The angel's head hung in shame. "In Hell. The demons over ran me, they were more organized than I thought they'd be." Looking back to his brother he sighed. "They planned and orchestrated an attack, I didn't see it coming until it was too late."

"Are you an angel too?" Chloe asked out of nowhere, green eyes locked on the other woman.

Both beings laughed and Maze shook her head, her expression condescending. "Little more south honey."

"Demon?" she guessed sharply.

She laughed once again and rolled her eyes. "Something like that." Walking over she sat down next to her master and held his cheek, leaning down to inspect him closer. "He feels better, breathing easier."

"I did what I could," Amenadiel offered. "If I do too much it could do more harm than good, his body is too weak for much more."

Maze looked at Chloe and back down to Lucifer. He needed to wake up, deal with this before it went even more to shit than it already had. This human had just learned of things that drove most people insane, found out the truth about divinity and Hell. "Do it. He'll be fine."

"You can't know that," they angel glowered.

Maze shrugged, "Then you kill him and he goes to Hell just like you wanted and I get to go home. Win-win. _Do it _."__

Chloe threw her arms up, "No don't do it! You can't kill him!"

"Why?" Maze asked curiously. "You still want to play house with the Devil?"

This was so far past her comfort zone. "No! Yes. I don't know. Just don't send him back to Hell."

Maze sighed and nodded before looking at Amenadiel. "Do it."

"No!" Chloe shouted. "You can't do that! I need him here!"

"Why?" the demon shouted back, eyes cast expectantly upon her.

"Because I love him!"

The demon huffed in annoyance, these two really were made for each other with their gross affections and need to tell her about them. She had pushed because she had to know, needed to know not only for her own curiosity but in Lucifer's defense. If the human didn't return his _feelings _they'd be better off in Hell, she could snatch the child after it arrived.__

Done with the arguing Amenadiel walked over and pressed both hands to his brother's chest, the man definitely glowing for a moment before pulling back. It was quiet and he looked down at his brother to see if he had helped or hurt him more. It seemed to be all right until Lucifer began to choke, blood dripping out of his nose once more. "Dammit Mazikeen!" Amenadiel cursed, rolling him over. "His nose is bleeding again and its going into his throat, I can't do any more! I'm making him hemorrhage!"

"Do it!" she screamed. "Now!", she barked just as Chloe pleaded with him to ignore her.

Amenadiel growled and put his hands back on his chest, if his brother went back to Hell so be it, it was where he belonged anyway. The human would be upset but she would get over it and he would make sure the child was protected here on earth. The worry was for not because after a flash of blinding light Lucifer's eyes flew open as he sucked in a sharp breath, coughing and gagging and shoving his brother away as he stood and spat out the blood in his mouth.

"Don't do that!" he shouted, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. "It's like there's ants crawling all over me! I hate it when you do that!" Pacing he twitched and clenched his fists. "I won't be able to sleep for a week now you prick!" He moved to the bar and grabbed a towel to wipe at his nose and lips, closing his eyes and gripping the counter tightly when he felt woozy from the blood loss. "Who said you could do that to me?"

"Maze said to!" Amenadiel blamed, pointing his finger at the demon.

Maze rolled her eyes and made her way for the stairs. "Well everyone's alive and safe, my jobs done. Told you he'd be fine you babies."

Lucifer turned to yell at her but realized Chloe was still there, eyes wide and staring at him and Amenadiel. His eyes narrowed as they slid to the angel, the events of the last little bit catching up to him. "Where the hell were _you _? I was praying and you weren't coming! Something more important that your little brother hmm?"__

Amenadiel sighed. "It was a planned attack, they had me pinned down dealing with them. I came as soon as I could."

"Funny, Maze said the same thing," he sarcastically spat. "This wouldn't have happened if you guarded the gate like you're supposed to!"

"I am! They're finding another way out," he defended.

Lucifer was standing mere inches away from him looking beyond furious. "Well deal with it, it's your job."

Fed up the angel jabbed him in the chest with his finger, forcing him to take a step back in his weakened state. "No, it's _your job _Luci and you'd be smart to remember that. I could have chosen to not come at all and let you descend to Hell." With a harsh breath he swiftly turned and walked towards the patio. "I'm leaving before I try to kill you again."__

"Right, well drownings no longer an option, might have to get creative," he snarked loudly when the man vanished. Once alone he looked at Chloe and smiled uncomfortably, at a loss for what to say here. "Are you all right? The baby?"

She nodded jerkily. "Fine."

"Good," he said quietly. "Well you've seen me, know what I am, other than perfection," he smirked, it looking much more forced than normal. "Shall I call a car to take you home or would you like to stay here? No hard feelings love."

Blunt as always and to the point, for once she was thankful for his lack of tact. "I'd like to go home." She watched his nod of acceptance and gritted her teeth in frustration. Why did this have to happen? She was happy just thinking he was a nut but this was real and needed to be dealt with and she never backed down from something just because it was uncomfortable. "Can you take me?"

His face brightened a hair and he nodded. "I'll even go the speed limit."


	16. The Confession

The ride was uncomfortably quiet, Chloe deep in thought and Lucifer unsure if him speaking would make it better or worse. He stole glances whenever he could but she never moved, her head leaning back and eyes staring out into the night, brows barely furrowed. Pulling up to her house he exited the car and escorted her to her front door, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched.

He was trying to make himself look smaller, more unassuming Chloe recognized; less of a threat. What were his intentions? Did he seriously just come here as a vacation from Hell like he had always claimed or was there something else? A darker purpose and if so how was she involved? "Why me?"

Lucifer, who had been staring down at the wooden planks beneath their feet, lifted his head. His brows shot up, head cocking a bit. "For what?"

Chloe licked her lips and swallowed, her mouth and throat dry. "Why did you choose to hang around me rather than anyone else?"

That was an unexpected question from someone that just realized the Devil was real and standing right in front of them. "Because you fascinate me, I can't bend you to my will like everyone else. I was curious about the reason."

"What's the reason?"

He shrugged and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "I still have no idea. You seem to break every single rule pertaining to me." His eyes fell to her stomach. "Obviously."

She didn't know why she was standing here talking to him, not grabbing her gun and putting him down but she needed to know more. She laughed humorlessly, her smile tight. "Your brother said he was an _angel _and Maze is apparently a _demon _."____

"Mostly true," he agreed. "Little more to Maze than that but her story's not of import right now. Amenadiel is an angel, I was -am an angel. Sort of."

Chloe moved to the other side of the porch and dropped down onto a chair, relieved Lucifer didn't follow and stayed a safe distance away. "Your eyes were red. _Glowing _red. Then I thought I saw something else but it was fast, like red skin or something."__

When she looked at him he asked, "Is there a question there?"

"I don't know," she sighed deeply, leaning back and staring out into the dark. "I didn't believe in the Devil until tonight and now I'm thinking of everything I've ever heard and it's all terrible. That you're the one that causes bad things to happen, that you make people do bad things. That you created sin."

"No," he replied stiffly and firmly, stopping himself before spitting it out harshly. "I don't cause things to happen anymore than anyone else, it's the human that commits the act then they blame me." He scoffed bitterly, "Everything's my fault you see, because it's easier to blame some faceless boogie-man than take responsibility for yourself or your actions." Gently he added, "I did create sin, not ashamed of that one, but I'm not evil. I punish evil."

"Your brother said that too."

At this he looked surprised. "Well he's sure changed his tune as of late."

Silence blanketed them once again and Chloe held her stomach. "Your brother said Luken's not fully human, that there's angel in him."

"Really?" Lucifer excitedly smiled before clearing his throat and schooling his features when Chloe glared. "There was a possibility," he finished evenly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she spat, anger filling her, confusion and hurt on her face. "You _had _to know."__

He pursed his lips and leaned against the beam next to the stairs, feet automatically crossing at the ankles. "I didn't know. I can't do quite a few things since I removed my wings. I admit I was a bit shortsighted in that context but no regrets."

"The scars-" Chloe whispered, " _They're real _." It bothered her more than it should that he had severed his wings, that an angel had done that to itself. "You really had Maze _cut _off your _wings. Why _?"______

This was getting uncomfortably personal very quickly and he ran his tongue along his gums to try to remove the bitterness the question had caused. "To spite my father."

"God."

"Yes, dear old dad." Pulling his keys from his pocket and swinging them around his pointer finger he took a step back and glanced at his car. "Well I'll leave you to your thoughts," he offered, hoping this wasn't the last time he'd see her. "If you need anything you can pray to Amenadiel but there shouldn't be anymore demons showing up, Maze is looking in to how they're escaping. She'll take care of it."

He rubbed the back of his head and moved down the steps and out onto the lawn. "No need to worry Detective, if it's what you wish you'll never see me again."

Chloe winced at the use of her professional title, it suddenly sounding so impersonal. She didn't want Lucifer to leave, she wanted the Devil to leave but they were the same person, something she was going to have to deal with. With a sigh she walked in to the house and after locking the door and listening to him leave made her way upstairs.

At the top landing she paused by the closed door to the spare bedroom, which was now the nursery, and bit her lip. The _Devil _had been her child's interior decorator. Grabbing the handle since she had to look she pushed the door open slowly and flicked on the light. A smile split her cheeks and she laughed softly, the Devil had good taste. Dark furniture, no dog crates in sight, and an overall feel of luxury without being over the top. There were no primary colors in sight and the bedding was solid in color, no little happy cartoonish creatures anywhere. It was sophisticated, dark, and him. She liked it.__

Moving to the leather chair in the corner she sat down and rocked herself back and forth, her toes pushing against the carpet. What was the correct protocol here? Did she just ignore the fact her partner was literally Satan and keep on with her life or did she remove him and pray to a God she didn't previously believe in to protect her from the Devil?

A laugh bubbled out of her when she thought of all the names she had come up with, he had been right, the Devil's child couldn't be named Andy. Would the baby come out evil? She supposed most likely not seeing as everyone kept saying that the Devil wasn't evil, just punished it. It was a different reality than the one everyone thought was correct. Lucifer had never denied or lied about what he was, had only harmed those he felt were truly despicable, had never been anything but a good, though oblivious, man with a very skewed view of the world which now made sense. He was so ignorant at times she almost had to believe he was faking it but looking back he really had no idea about things because he wasn't from here, his intelligence was unparalleled but his common sense was nonexistent.

She supposed it really boiled down to two questions, did she fear Lucifer and did she trust him? Instinctually she didn't fear him in the slightest, he hadn't ever gave her reason to but her brain kept telling her that the Devil was evil and she needed to stay away. As for trust, she had relied on him before and he had never let her down. It couldn't have all been an act, if it were why wouldn't he have just done whatever nefarious things he wanted to this evening when it was just the two of them on the porch? Not to mention he saved her life and almost lost his in the process this evening.

No, this was Lucifer and that was it. His name just had a deeper meaning now. Grabbing her phone from her back pocket she paused before dialing, curious about something. Setting it down on the armrest she placed her hands together and looked at the ceiling, feeling foolish. "Um, Amenadiel? Ugh I feel stupid," she groaned but continued. "If you see Lucifer could you tell him I'd like to talk to him? Um, thanks. Over and out." Dropping her hands she shook her head and rose to walk to her room to get ready for bed, today had been one for the books. Yelling caught her attention and she looked out her bedroom window to see Amenadiel and Lucifer heatedly arguing, the Devil shoving him and yelling while Amenadiel tried to strangle him. Definitely brothers.

"Lucifer?" Chloe shouted down, both men _-angels- _stopping and looking up.__

Taking advantage of the distraction Amenadiel disappeared, Lucifer letting out a frustrated scream. "You fucking coward!" he shouted to the clouds before moving his attention to the window. "My brother said you wished to speak with me?"

"Yeah, how did you just get here?" she wondered.

He motioned to his shoulders; "I was accosted without explanation by my brother and flown here against my will in a bridal carry. It was very unpleasant."

Chloe grinned, he looked so perturbed. "So you can't fly?"

"Can you?"

"No."

"Well there you go, no wings no flight," he groused, waving his arm. "Are we going to have an entire conversation like this because if so at least let me get a chair."

She had to laugh, this wasn't what anyone pictured when they read the bible. "I'll let you in." Trotting down the steps she swung open the door and let him in, hating that she felt unease start to appear at his close proximity and the enclosed space. Apparently he noticed it because as soon as he was in the house he moved away from her, walking all the way to the far kitchen wall.

"Did you need something?" he asked hesitantly.

Chloe swung the door shut and moved to the opposite side of the room, needing the space. "No I just wanted to talk to you, about everything."

"Very well."

Her hands lifted to her stomach and rested on top of the large bump, idly moving back and forth. "Thank you for saving me tonight and for the nursery, it looks really good."

He nodded once, sticking his hands in his pockets and running his tongue along the inside of his cheek. "Interesting opener but you're welcome."

Chloe took in a deep breath, or as deep as she could with the baby taking up so much space. "I'm trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do here, or say and I really don't know. You'd never hurt me."

"Never," he repeated, relief flooding him that she had stated instead of asked it.

"Amenadiel said the baby may have 'abilities', what does that mean?"

Lucifer leaned against the wall. "Well, angels can do certain things that humans of course cannot. I'm immortal, I used to be invincible until recently for a reason I've yet to figure out. There's telekinesis, quick reflexes, increased strength, a plethora of other things. Amenadiel can heal people and bring them back from the dead. Uriel can bore people to death," he finished with a smile.

"Why did you fall?" she asked.

Lucifer paled instantly, lips parting in surprise. "I- I didn't," he managed to rasp. Stronger he explained further. "I was cast out by my father, for challenging his authority. He damned me to rule over Hell and punish mortal souls for eternity."

Chloe realized two things in this moment. One, Lucifer was much more vulnerable than she ever thought he could be. He looked doubtful, insecure, and hurt and it broke her heart to think about what had transpired. She knew there had to be more to the story but she wasn't getting it tonight, what it sounded like was he had been abandoned as a child and left to fend for himself. Angel or not it was terrible. The second thing was that Lucifer answered her despite his obvious discomfort. He was putting himself out there to earn her trust, what he didn't realize was that he already had it. "Seems harsh."

He looked up from the floor and chuckled softly. "I thought so too. No one else did, they all just watched him do it. Mum, Amenadiel, Uriel." His eyes darkened when his jaw ticked. "My own mother just stood there and let it happen. Didn't try to stop it, to defend me. Just let him toss me out like yesterday's rubbish."

She felt her heart clench at his words. What had he done that was so terrible that his own mother and father disowned him? "What's Heaven like?"

"Boring."

She began to laugh and shook her head, rubbing her hands down her face. "You said you'd never lie to me so answer me this, is this really _you _? You're not some evil thing that destroys people and attacks Heaven. You're really just a guy that got sick of his job and took an extended vacation?"__

He held out his arms, a wry grin on his honest face. "This is me, I have no reason to act any differently and I loathe charlatans. Not evil, don't destroy lives, do and have attacked Heaven when they're pissing me off." He wrung his hands together and finally crossed his arms. "I got sick of Hell, I wanted a break. Then once I got here I decided I liked it and recently I became sure I never wanted to leave."

Chloe tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because I fell in love with you."


	17. The Power Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting! This picks up immediately after the last chapter. Next chapter up by Monday night at the latest.

A laugh bubbled out of Chloe, "You what?"

Lucifer looked down at the floor and huffed a small laugh along with her. "Quite foolish of me wouldn't you say?" he smirked, lifting his head and meeting her eyes, his expression much more relaxed and confident than his terror filled eyes. It only took a moment for him to get control over himself and any vulnerability that had been visible was soon buried under a cool exterior. "Any other questions for the Devil before I go?"

Chloe was stunned into silence, was this 'let's completely fuck up Chloe's mental status' day? She had just found out that angels and Heaven and Hell and the Devil were real and now the Devil himself had just declared his love for her. Oh yes and she was carrying the antichrist. Mustn't forget that.

"Is Luken the antichrist?"

Lucifer stared blankly at her before sighing heavily and pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes sliding closed. "No Chloe Luken is not the antichrist. There's no such thing. Just like there's no such thing as halos, or horns, or tails." Dropping his hand he clapped his together and smiled tightly in irritation. "Any _other _questions?"__

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly, certain he would know what she was referring to.

"I did."

She sighed, he _had _told her until he was blue in the face. "All right why didn't you show me then? Why didn't you prove it to me that you weren't some whack job?"__

Lucifer looked past her to the wall wondering why he was sitting here allowing this mere human to grill him with questions and demand answers, or more importantly why he was allowing it. "Because for the first time in history I didn't want someone to fear me. I enjoy working with you and it's wouldn't be, won't be, the same now that you know." His eyes slid to hers and he smirked, pushing himself away from the wall. "The Devil doesn't exactly have a good reputation. I believe we've discussed enough for tonight."

"Don't go!" Chloe demanded, her hand raising to stop him from moving to the door.

Lucifer jerked backwards against the wall and looked down in confusion before he tried to move and found he couldn't. He was stuck to the wall, pinned by an unseen force. With wide eyes he wearily looked at the detective, the only other person in the room, who looked shocked. "Chloe, I don't know how you're doing this but let me down," he softly commanded.

"I- I don't know how!" she stuttered nervously. "What's happening, why can't you move?"

Now he was really confused. How was she doing this and how did she not know what it was? "Just focus on releasing me!" he barked. "I don't like being held against my will." Lucifer it seemed was starting to panic much more than the woman who should be. "Do something!"

Chloe grabbed her stomach with her hands, "It's the baby! There's been all this weird stuff lately, like I can see in the dark now and I dropped a jar the other day and it seemed to almost hover off the ground."

"Well I'll celebrate the fact my child isn't going to be a human later _when I'm not stuck to the wall _!" he growled. Forcing out a slow breath he closed his eyes and pressed down his panic. He had never liked being vulnerable and he was feeling it pretty strongly right now stuck to the wall. "Chloe? Love? Look at me all right?" When she did he smiled reassuringly. "Now I want you to focus on letting me down. Just relax and think really hard about what you want to do. You can do it, come on."__

She shook out her arms and hands and stared at him, focusing with everything she had and both breathed a sigh of relief when Lucifer shoved himself away from the wall with wild eyes. "That was crazy," she half-laughed.

"Yes well let's never do that again shall we?" he shakily grumbled, fixing his jacket.

If Chloe was going crazy she may as well enjoy the ride. She held up her hand and Lucifer jerked backwards once more, his eyes flashing red. His face was hard and he opened his mouth to yell but she pressed a finger to his lips and smirked. Her hands fell to his chest and fiddled with the top button of his shirt, eyes filling with mischief. "You sure you don't want me to do this again?"

He couldn't believe it. Chloe was actually going to stay with him, was handling the fact he was the literal Devil and the child was giving her supernatural abilities scarily well. Never one to pass up an opportunity like this he grinned, "Perhaps I was a bit hasty."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time had come to officially be off from work aside from some files she had at her home. Thirty-six weeks it had been and she could hardly move; it was hard to breathe, hard to accomplish anything, hard to eat more than a couple bites. She was done with all of it but she still had a month to go. Everything was as ready as ready could be. Well except one thing.

"Chloe?" Lucifer suddenly asked from the couch across from the chair she was reclined in. "What if he's born early? Or late? What if there's a problem like some rare genetic disorder from your blood line?"

She had made the mistake of making him read more about what was going to happen because as funny as the freak outs were she really didn't think it would be amusing in the delivery room. He had a _better _understanding now, informed her he was traumatized, and unfortunately now had an entirely new list of worries and questions. "If he comes now he should be fine and late he'll just be bigger. This has been a textbook pregnancy, aside from the whole superpowers thing. Chill out, everything will be just fine."__

"Don't call them superpowers, that's a terrible way to describe them. It makes them sound like they came from a graphic novel," he groused. "Really though, everything should be fine?"

Chloe smiled softly and looked over at him, "Yes, everything should be just fine. We went to the doctor's office two days ago and he said everything is good, nothing's changed. We're as ready as we can be and everything is going well, don't jinx it."

He huffed and tried to focus on the tv, his fingertips tapping on his bouncing knee.

Since the night with the demons and the truth coming out Lucifer had hardly left her side, especially now that it was getting so close. Chloe had adjusted pretty damn well to being with the Devil, she still asked a lot of questions when they popped into her head but she treated him the same. So far no otherworldly threats had appeared and Amenadiel and Maze were working on making sure nothing happened again.

He was still a neurotic mess.

With a sigh she put all the papers she had been looking at back in the folder and dropped it down on the floor next to her. Kicking her feet she harrumphed and blew out a frustrated breath when she couldn't get the leg rest to go down so she could sit up. Her eyes shot to Lucifer who immediately looked away, studiously looking at the tv. Chloe was over the neediness and wanted her independence back, of course this happened when she did actually need help, and she _refused _to allow Lucifer to help. He had made that mistake once and almost lost a hand, never again.__

She closed her eyes and pushed with everything she had, the footrest finally retracting and grinned. Her pride waned a bit when she noticed Lucifer quickly pulling his long right leg back in front of himself, eyes never leaving the tv. Whatever. Finally free she pushed herself up and moved to the couch, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Stop worrying."

"First off take a step back because you're going to give me a broken nose with that thing. Secondly it's easy for you to tell me to stop worrying, you're so bloody daft as of late I'm surprised you can even remember you're pregnant!" he jeered.

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Watch it buddy or I _will _break your nose with this thing and don't make fun of my pregnancy brain! It's not my fault and its not that bad."__

He scoffed, head jerking back as his brows shot up to his hairline. "Not that bad? You plugged an extension cord into itself than couldn't figure out why it wasn't working. Three days ago you left to go to the market and made it halfway across the lawn before realizing you didn't have pants on!"

Chloe glared hard and turned, picking up the remote and turning it to the preschool learning channel. With a smirk she set down the controller and raised her hand. "Stay."

His eyes widened when he found he couldn't move, she hadn't done this since the night she had found out the truth about him. He had thought that was just a freak occurrence. "No, Chloe. No! Don't do this! I shouldn't have said any of that."

"No you shouldn't have," she agreed mockingly as she walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of sun tea. "Say I'm sorry."

The Devil scoffed, trying valiantly to tune out the noise of the numerous children screaming about a large man dressed as a number. "The Devil _doesn't _apologize."__

Chloe shrugged and took a sip, "Ok." She watched him tilt his head and narrow his eyes and she quickly shouted, "If you destroy my tv I will _end _you!"__

Playtime was over. Lucifer eye's blazed red, his face furious as he stared her down.

"That it?" she asked flatly. "Guess what's up next? A four-hour special about a little girl that reenacts bible stories with sock puppets."

"I'm sorry!" he barked. "I'm- _sorry _." As soon as he was released he clicked off the tv and moved to the kitchen, fixing his jacket and trying to retain the small amount of dignity he had left. "You've grown quite mean as of late."__

Setting down her glass she spun and looked up at him. "You're the mean one for always making fun of me!"

He couldn't hold in his laugh, "You tried to feed me a sandwich, the meat still in the plastic encasing, then got upset when I wouldn't eat it." Lucifer began to laugh harder, "How can I not find humor in that? Or when you _slapped _Amenadiel?"__

"I apologized for that!"

"No one has ever slapped Amenadiel and it was over him not commenting on your hair that day. The man doesn't even have hair! How was he supposed to notice yours?" Tears were gathering in his eyes, his stomach starting to ache. "Or when you _forgot your own name _and had to ask me what it was. Who does that?"__

Chloe knew it was funny, it really was all ridiculous but right now all she could focus on was that he wasn't being nice. Moisture gathered in her eyes and began to fall in quick succession, her bottom lip quivering.

Lucifer wiped at his eyes as the laughter died down but groaned when he saw Chloe was openly sobbing; her face buried in her hands, hair hiding her from his view. "Oh none of that," he soothed, pulling her to his chest and trying to wipe the grin off his face. "I was only teasing." This child could not vacate Chloe soon enough, he missed his verbal sparring partner. His hands slid to her cheeks and lifted her head, his dropping to press a kiss to her lips. "I love you."

She sniffed and nodded. "I know. I love you too."

With a fond smile he lightly tugged her by the hand and led her upstairs to the bed, both lying down on top of the comforters. He found she functioned better when she got to sleep often, and by function he meant she wasn't plotting his murder. "A month," Lucifer nervously said into the quiet room. "Four weeks. Or less."

Chloe closed her eyes and smiled to herself. He was getting himself so worked up over nothing. She had done this before, it wasn't a big deal. Really the only difference was that this was a boy and he wouldn't be completely _human _. "Lucifer, what if he comes out looking different? Like red eyes or something? Or something else weird."__

Lucifer sat up and frowned. "Weird? There's nothing _weird _about me I assure you."__

"You know what I mean," she giggled and shoved him lightly.

"Not really," he argued, feeling a tad offended. Scooting over he placed his hands on her stomach, something he had finally gotten used to, and cocked his head, lips pulling when he felt movement. "Amenadiel said he's mostly human so there shouldn't be anything too noticeable and it's not like angels have anything strange about them, you were all made after us, based off us." His smile grew when the baby pressed harder against his hands. "If he has anything, other than telekinesis which we already know, it won't physically present itself. Really the only physical traits that could appear are wings or the red eyes. My true form is mine and mine alone."

Chloe sucked in a sharp breath. "Wings?"

He gently prodded her belly and chuckled when the baby moved more. "Well yes, all angels have wings."

"I'm not taking anything I've ever read or heard for granted again; will he be a nephilim?" she asked, her tone unsure if this was an extremely stupid question or not.

Apparently not because Lucifer didn't laugh, instead he cocked his head and pursed his lips, obviously in thought. "That's a very broad term with many meanings. I-" It was quiet, the only sound the clock on the wall ticking, and Lucifer seemed to be unsure of what he wanted to say. He never thought before speaking and because of this it instantly set her on edge. "I don't know."

Those words had never before crossed his lips.

"Are they- not good?"

His attention jerked to her face at her wavering tone and he tried to ease her worry. "They're fine, not evil or anything like that. They were a physical representation of sin to Dad so they weren't welcome in Heaven. The humans feared them and shunned them. They never really were welcome anywhere, in fact most retreated to Hell and still reside there."

"So they don't belong anywhere?" she asked sadly.

He shook his head. "They belong in Hell. Hell doesn't discriminate and contrary to popular belief it isn't just a giant pit of torture and despair, only the wicked receive punishment. They're quite content there, able to do as they please without fear of repercussion and among their own kind." With a reminiscent smile he added, "They're very good at chess."

Chloe listened to him talk and wondered how history and religion had gotten him so wrong. He had taken in his, in a way, nieces and nephews when no one else would and given them a safe haven. A home. "You're kind a softie aren't you?"

"No!" he denied, looking repulsed at the idea. "I'm a torturer, I'll go do it right now!"

She grinned and tugged him back down next to her. "Of course, my mistake."

"Yes it was," he grumbled, his eyes sliding shut. "Softie. Pfft."


	18. The Contraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, took the weekend off from writing then got super sick. No bueno. I'm good now, mostly, and will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow.

"Lucifer?"

The Devil, who had been napping contently on Chloe's couch, jerked awake harshly at the soft voice and if not for his preternatural reflexes he would have found himself on the maroon rug situated under the coffee table. "What? Is it happening?" he cried, only half-coherent.

He was tired, no scratch that, _they _were exhausted. It was nearing the end, Chloe had in fact passed thirty-nine weeks yesterday, and because she couldn't get comfortable and sleep neither could he. Lucifer was a selfish bastard and more than once had debated just telling her good luck and returning home to sleep for three days straight but every time he tried he just couldn't desert her. She was miserable and though he loved watching people suffer this particular human didn't deserve it so he stayed despite this being anything but fun.__

The detective couldn't breathe, or really eat. She couldn't bend over, could hardly get up once sitting, and couldn't sleep. "No it's not time, chill out. I was just wondering if you could hand me the tv remote."

Lucifer pushed himself upright and yawned, leaning forward to grab the controller and holding it out for her to grab. Blankly staring at the wall he jiggled it a bit and huffed when she still hadn't taken it from him. "Take the bloody thing, you wanted it!"

Chloe was trying to reach it but her range of motion was about a zero right now. "I can't!" she snapped. "Hand it _to _me!"__

The remote was thrust into her hand sassily as Lucifer stood and walked past her to the kitchen, grabbing his cigarettes and heading for the door. "Don't do anything while I'm outside, like attempt to move or give birth."

"I'll try to refrain," she grumbled. Tensions were running extremely high; the stress of the impending birth coupled with no sleep was wearing them down.

Lucifer stepped out onto the porch and after lifting his hand to guard the flame from the lighter lit the stick in his mouth and sucked in a deep breath. He couldn't do this much longer, frustrations were building and he had no way to let them out. There wasn't anyone around to yell at or torture, no one to physically attack, and no sex since Chloe refused and he wasn't even entirely sure he wanted it with her right now for fear of being attacked, and not in a good way. His face lit up and after sucking in a long breath he snuffed out his smoke and stepped out onto the lawn, eyes closing and hands meeting in front of his chest.

"What brother?" Amenadiel asked with a sigh before his head snapped back from a rapid right hook.

Lucifer grinned widely as he waited for his sibling to retaliate, this would do nicely.

"What was that for?" Amenadiel cried in shock, shaking his head. "Why do I even ask, you don't even have a reason do you?"

"Nope!" he smirked and swung again, knocking his brother back a step when his fist connected with his cheek.

The angel looked at him flatly, he knew what this was. Lucifer did this often, using him as a way to lash out since he was the only one Lucifer didn't have to pull punches with besides Mazikeen. Now if he were a kind big brother he may just spar and leave it at that but Lucifer punched harder than you'd think and he had to actually focus to not get taken out and if he had the opportunity to level the loud mouth he was going to take it. There wasn't true anger this time so there at least seemed to be a chance both could walk away without death threats. "Getting nervous about the birth I see," he smiled tightly, catching Lucifer's jaw.

"The Devil doesn't get nervous," he argued, grabbing his brother and jerking his head down, knee rising to smash into his nose.

Amenadiel chuckled, wiping at the blood on his skin and kicking the thin man in the stomach. "No you're calm, this is completely normal," he sighed with an eye roll. "So what's his name going to be?"

"As if you don't know you Peeping Tom! You're the nosiest being in existence!" he spat, swinging and missing. "Well if you're playing dumb it's Luken John."

The dark skinned man nodded, "Light. Fitting, I wouldn't expect anything less from you seeing as you're the most egotistical ass in the universe. Not a bad choice, I thought you'd go for Damien," he grinned, connecting a hit with Lucifer's ribs.

"I tried, Chloe didn't approve," he wheezed, clutching his side and trying to pull in a breath. Using the lull in movement and conversation he charged his brother and caught him twice before being elbowed in the head hard enough to knock him down to the earth.

"And you allowed a mere human to take the choice away from you? I'm surprised brother, perhaps you care for her more than I realized," he chuckled, eyes widening as his legs were swept out from under him.

Both lay on the grass, panting and bleeding but relaxed and almost happy. "She's irritating and immune to me, stubborn and more trouble than she's worth most days. Not to mention she's rude, sarcastic, and demanding. I love her."

"She's _you _, of course you love her."__

Lucifer rolled over and kicked his older sibling in the leg. "Quiet feathers."

"You know I'm right," he groaned, pushing himself up to sitting position and watching the Devil try to do the same. "I look forward to meeting my nephew."

He pushed himself up as well, expression strangely vulnerable, hands idly plucking at the grass. "What if I turn out like dad did with us?"

"You won't," he instantly replied, tone filled with conviction. Lucifer never opened up and for a long time he thought he was incapable, that he may spontaneously combust if he attempted, yet here he was and he wouldn't let him down at this pivotal moment. "You don't see it but our father loves you and you know how we felt when he put his focuses elsewhere, you won't do that to Luken. You know how it feels."

Moment over Lucifer jumped up and looked towards the house, "Well I do believe it's obvious who the winner is. Me."

Amenadiel didn't argue, he'd let him have this for today, no point in roughing him up too much or getting beat up himself. "I'll be by when the child's born, introduce him to Uncle Amen. Let him know who he should strive to be like."

"No, just- no. Go away. I'm done with you."

With a gust he was alone and the tension was gone. With a pleased sigh he headed back for the house and stepped inside the door.

"Lucifer?"

"Is it time?" he shouted nervously from the kitchen.

"Stop asking me that!" she snapped. "Come here."

Walking swiftly back into the living room he lowered himself onto the couch and raised his brows. "What now your highness?"

Chloe wanted to snap at him but paused when she noticed bruising on his cheekbone. He was outside for fifteen minutes, how did he manage to get in a fistfight? "The hospital I'm going to is a Catholic one. Will you be ok there? Like can you get in?" she wondered, voice hesitant.

"If there's a door then I think we'll both be just fine," he replied in confusion. "How do you usually enter buildings?"

A laugh bubbled out of her, the first one in a few days. "I meant since you're the Devil."

Lucifer scoffed, "You mean since I'm supposedly an unholy monster from Hell am I biblically allowed to enter sacred places? Is that what you're asking?"

"Well- yeah," she affirmed, looking uncomfortable.

Instead of getting angry at her very wrong assumption, the scuffle with Amenadiel had worked wonders; he grabbed the remote from beside her and muted the tv. May as well get this correct now. "No matter how badly I don't want to be my father's son I'm still an angel, still a divine being. Plus there's no rules about who can go where, no magical barriers to keep out the demonic riff raff. That's the stuff of tv and movies."

It was quiet while he waited for her response but he didn't get one he expected. She stayed quiet but a small noise made him jerk back in disbelief at her blushing face. "Did you just break wind?"

His tone was so offended, his expression so displeased that she didn't even try to hide her amusement. Head back she laughed almost hysterically, laughing harder when he scooted to the opposite end of the couch. "I'm sorry, I can't help it!"

"Well try! Really, it's very uncouth."

She continued to giggle. "Oh you know what? I-" she broke off and grabbed her stomach, eyes widening. "I just had a contraction. This might be it, I might be in labor."

" _What? _" Lucifer cried, hands white knuckling the couch. "No, I'm- I'm not ready! Stop it. I command you to stop!"__

After an unimpressed glare she slowly shook her head. "Almost forty weeks and you still haven't learned anything. I can't just stop and would you calm down? It's just contractions we still have a while."

"No I will not calm down!" he stressed, jumping to his feet to pace. "And how do you know you have a while? What if he just _pops _out? You've lied to me once about the popping."__

Narrowing her eyes she held out her arms sarcastically, "Then it'd be the easiest birth on the planet." She watched him nervously pace through the entire room and sighed, "Help me up."

Lucifer timidly approached and held out his hand, trying to stay as far away as possible from her, a grimace on his face as if she should have the baby at this very second. "So what now?"

"Right now I'm going to have some lunch," she huffed, trying to walk to the kitchen only to be stopped by a tall thin frame. "Do not. _Ever _. Stop a pregnant woman from eating."__

He instantly slid to the side but followed closely, "So you're fine, fully functional and all? What's the big deal about birth then if you can just putz around making sandwiches and such?"

Chloe swung open the fridge and began to look through the containers trying to figure out what she wanted and set everything down on the counter. Seeing Lucifer was still waiting for an explanation she leaned over and thumped him in the side of the head. "That's what it feels like now."

His eyes narrowed and he prepared himself for a quick retreat suspecting there would be more.

Popping a grape into her mouth she pointed to his leg, "Because I need you in one piece today I'm not going to shoot you again but you remember how that felt? It's something like that, on and off, for hours." Grabbing another grape she smirked, "It's like trying to fit this," her finger moved to just below his belt, "through that."

That one got through to him.

Lucifer recoiled, " _Why? _Why would you do that to yourselves? Why hasn't the human species died off ages ago?"__

" _I didn't _do this to myself, you did and we haven't died off because women can handle it. Unlike men, and the Devil," she informed him smugly. "Woman can take quite a bit of pain."__

He walked around the counter and grabbed a glass and the bottle of whiskey he had stuck in the back of the cabinet last week and poured himself a drink. "I am aware of that. Maze never was able to break my mum."

The detective wanted to ask why she was down there in the first place but he never spoke of his mother so she could only assume he didn't want to. Plus they had themselves to worry about today. She smiled brightly, excitement seeping into her tone. "Are you ready for this today? You're going to be a dad."

Instead of nodding, looking elated, or hugging her Lucifer swallowed the rest of his drink in a gulp and pursed his lips. "Things you never thought you'd hear someone say for $300 Alex," he mumbled.

"Oh come on, you're excited and you know it. You get to meet him today! Luken John Morningstar, son of Satan," she laughed. "What if he comes out looking just as unimpressed as you do all the time? He'll either come out with a cocky smirk or a grimace."

Lucifer scoffed, "I have a wide range of facial expressions, not just those two."

"Those two are the ones you see the most!" she argued, still laughing. "First words will be 'bloody hell'. He'll be wearing a suit by the time he's two. Alcoholic when he's five."

"Very funny," he grumbled, trying and failing to hide a smile. Perhaps she was right, maybe he was excited. Something never thought possible was going to happen today, all these months of waiting were coming to an end. He was going to be a father by this evening, was going to have a son. A child. Someone that depended on him for things. He'd have to be more responsible. Have to focus on something other than himself. Couldn't drink as much. Couldn't smoke around him. He'd have to be alone with him. Take care of him. "I don't want it!" he cried suddenly. "Don't let it out!"

Chloe dropped her face into her hands, this was going to be a long day.


	19. The Birth

"I'm going to need you to breathe, in and out. In and out."

Lucifer glared at Chloe and her small smirk, shaking his head and following her from the car into the hospital. "I'm not 'freaking out' as you like to say, in fact I still don't see the big deal here."

Chloe grabbed his hand and squeezed, letting out a small laugh. Lucifer had always seemed to take emotional cues from her, looked for how she reacted to a situation before he did. Knowing what she did now, that he wasn't human, it made sense that he would be unsure of how to handle things so he would instead mimic those around him. All in all everything was quite calm right now, which meant that to him everything was perfectly fine. She was in labor, the contractions slowly and steadily getting stronger, but with her water not having broken the pain was more of a discomfort than anything. Hence Lucifer viewing this as a quick pit stop before they could go get some dinner and return to her home for a glass of his favorite whiskey.

Walking to the check in desk Lucifer leaned against a far wall and watched people mill about, eyes flickering over the strange mix of young and old, depressed and elated. So this was where humans went to die, and oddly enough give birth. It seemed strange to put both in the same place but if there was anything humans had taught him it was that they did whatever the hell they wanted with no rhyme or reason. Still though, putting the young and defenseless in with the sick didn't strike him as the most thought out decision. Humanity in general hadn't either.

"And is this daddy?"

Lucifer's head snapped to the nurse smiling brightly at him from in front of Chloe and he innocently quirked his head and raised his brows. "We're not sure, there's five more chaps that'll be showing soon for the reveal."

Chloe turned slowly with gritted teeth but he simply smiled at her, the bastard knew she wouldn't attack when there were witnesses. "He's joking," she laughed awkwardly to the woman now looking at her skeptically.

He chuckled when the woman looked back to him for conformation. "She's correct, I am joking. We're actually here to drop off whatever is inside her; I've decided I don't want it. You humans just pass them out for the right amount of money right? You even have little pet shops for them for people to look at them all?"

"An orphanage?" the woman asked, appalled.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and pointed to her. "Thank you! That's what they're called," he smiled. "Very helpful."

Chloe sighed and forced a smile, "If you could just check me in we'll head upstairs."

"Yes, best get a move on so we can get this over with," he agreed.

"The birth of your first and only child you mean?" Chloe ground out, the pen in her hand ready to break in half.

He huffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course, why else would we be here? Really Chloe do try to keep up."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Lucifer had been calm from Chloe's earlier relaxed demeanor he was growing panicked and agitated now that the detective was fully into the throws of labor. His feet and mouth couldn't seem to stop, nor could the numerous worst case scenarios he kept coming up with.

"What if you _die _?" he cried from over by the large picture window. "I've seen it in films."__

"Stop pacing!" Chloe snapped, eyes closed and sitting on a large yoga ball. "And no one's dying so chill out."

Lucifer threw up his hands, worry turning to irritation. "Well what do you want me to do Chloe? I'm sober, bored, nicotine and sex deprived, and the only entertainment I have is you bouncing around on that bloody ball!"

She opened her mouth for a rebuttal but a strong contraction tore through her making her focus on her breathing and close her eyes, her hands cradling her large stomach. They were lasting longer and when she finally reopened her eyes after a few minutes she screamed and jerked back at the fact Lucifer's face was mere inches from hers. If not for his rapid reflexes she would have fallen off he ball. "What are you doing? Get away from me!" she spat, shoving him once he released her arms after steadying her.

Lucifer tilted his head curiously and grabbed her check gently in his hand. "This really hurts you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," she sighed and leaned into his touch. Finally he was offering some support and comfort, she could use it about now. He was sweet when he wanted to be but his default was cynical and standoffish, it took some doing to get him relaxed enough to show affection.

"You hurt because Eve couldn't withstand temptation, it's not my fault I'm so convincing," he smirked only to gasp when Chloe's hands wrapped around his neck and squeezed tightly.

"Detective," he rasped.

Chloe squeezed tighter, taking satisfaction when his face began to redden and his hands rose to try to pry hers off. "This is your fault? This is all your fault?" she shouted. "Why does everything seem to be your fault?" The sound of the door opening made her release him though her eyes still tried to melt him.

A woman in blue scrubs eyed Chloe who was focusing on breathing and the man in the suit sitting on the ground coughing and nervously asked, "Everything all right?"

"She's trying to kill me!" he wheezed, pointing to the blonde.

The nurse laughed and stepped back towards the hall, "That's what they all say. I'll get the doctor and we can check if its time to push."

"Push?" Lucifer frowned as he climbed to his feet and rubbed at his abused throat. "I don't remember anything in the book about pushing anything," he wearily wheezed, eyes sliding to Chloe.

"You didn't read the birth chapter? Are you fucking serious!"

He jumped back when she tried to roll the ball towards him and held up his hands, keeping the bed between them. "It was entirely too graphic and that's coming from The Devil. So what, you have to push it out? I thought it would just want to leave on its own."

"And what Lucifer? Waltz out?" she seethed, hands tightening into fists.

Pursing his lips he shook his head and looked towards the door when it swung open again revealing Dr. Rollins. "Can we speed this up a bit? She's becoming more homicidal."

The doctor, knowing these two, took the statement at face value and ordered Chloe up onto the bed to check her progress. Lucifer watched him examine her and looked to Chloe, waggling his eyebrows making the detective grab him by the shirt and jerk him down to her level. "I will send you right back to Hell if you don't stop."

With wide eyes Lucifer offered a small nod and stood straight once able, wisely staying quiet and studiously staring at the wall. "Perhaps I should step out for a bit," he offered politely and tried to move only to freeze when a small hand shot out and grabbed his, crushing it in a vice like grip. Looking down he saw Chloe's hand wrapped around his and snapped his gaze to her face which was filled with discomfort, it was the eyes filled with apprehension that made him finally realize she was just as nervous as he was though they both hid it well under sarcasm and insults.

He returned back to his original spot next to her and shook his hand a little to get her grip to ease up and offered a small weary smile. They could do this together, it might be hard but they could get through it.

He couldn't get through this.

"It's all your fault!"

The bones in his hand had been broken long ago but try as he may he couldn't escape her grip. She was cursing him, ranting about him and Eve, and blaming him for his ridiculous 'I'm immortal' line. "For once yes, it is all my fault," he agreed, his arm wrenching at an awkward angle forcing his knees to bend and him to twist to not dislocate his shoulder. This was getting unbearable, for both of them, and he couldn't help but wonder why people did this to themselves or the people they supposedly loved. He was a torturer but this was just cruel; watching her face twist in pain, sweat appearing on her brow, eyes clenching shut.

Movement in his peripheral vision is what alerted him to the fact that objects were starting to levitate every time she contracted. With a subtle wave of his hand they fell back down but as soon as he let up they started again. Well this was great. Perhaps Amenadiel could help seeing as he always liked to interfere with things that had nothing to do with him but before he could pray the most peculiar sound filled the room.

A cry.

With a slack jaw and wide eyes he watched as the doctor placed the most hideous little thing he had ever seen in all of existence on Chloe's chest. It was red and covered in who knows what and making that terrible noise but for some reason he couldn't look away. He wanted to ask why it was so angry, how something so grotesque could possible be related to the most beautiful of all God's creations but he refrained because it suddenly didn't matter. There was a pull, an instinctual feeling that held his attention and wouldn't allow it to stray, demanded his focus and he was powerless to fight it.

He jerked in surprise and was freed from his trance when the baby was snatched out of his sight and he quickly looked up to see the nurse carrying him away. A squeeze on his hand made him look down at an exhausted Chloe who was staring at him closely, eyes filled with something he couldn't decipher and when he looked back to the nurse Chloe squeezed his hand again, a small smile playing on her lips this time.

"It's ok."

He had to take her word for it because it was hectic and the overwhelming sense of _mine _made his skin crawl while the doctors and nurses handled the tiny child. He wanted it back with Chloe, wanted everyone to stop touching what was his. Everything became a blur, people and talking and changing rooms and papers signed and then suddenly all the noise stopped and it was simply him and Chloe and this small unknown human who had only been on the earth for two hours. It still looked repulsive but most of it was covered up in blankets and a small hat supposedly knitted by old dying people.__

"You still haven't said anything or held him," Chloe whispered, her eyes half closed, arms wrapped around her new child. Shifting a little she sat up straighter and jerked her head, "Come here."

Lucifer did as told, rising from the too firm little couch and slowly and stiffly moved closer. Instead of reaching out for his progeny he stuffed his hands into his pockets, oddly timid for once and eyed the mother of his child. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, tired." Switching her grip she removed the baby from her and held him up a little. "Take him."

The Devil took a half-step back, eyes huge. "I don't think-"

Chloe waited until she had his full attention. "I love you, hold your son. You can do this. Treat him like a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue."

With a flat look Lucifer hesitantly reached out, large hands wrapping around the small human wrapped like a burrito.

It was awkward to hold him since he was so tiny and it took him a moment to position him right. When he did he simply stared down at him, eyes taking in every feature and thumb caressing his soft cheek. It was fascinating and once again he begrudgingly had to hand it to his father, he created some very awe-inspiring things.

His skin was soft, eyes black when they opened only briefly, and a shock of dark hair peeking out from under his hat. Luken John Morningstar, the Devil's heir.

"He's beautiful."

The Devil jumped at the new voice and before he could stop himself he clocked his brother in the face with his right hand, left still safely securing the child to him. "Bloody hell Amenadiel!"

The angel rubbed at his face and glared softly. "Hitting me while knowing I can't hit you back is hardly fair brother."

"Yes that's right isn't it? Luke is like a shield," he grinned. "Come closer I want to hit you again."

Chloe sighed, "The baby is not a shield Lucifer."

He waved her off and held his son tighter. Son. He had a son. It was going to take a while for that to settle in. The thought was still nerve-wrecking, the matter of having to protect and nurture him foreign, but the prospect didn't seem as daunting as before. The Devil lived through and thrived on change and assimilating himself into different roles, this would be his latest. Fatherhood.

His focus was so intently situated on the baby that he missed the smiles and shared looks of amusement of Chloe and Amenadiel.

"May I?" his brother asked, holding out his hands with a hopeful smile.

Lucifer smirked down at his boy and shook his head, "Over my dead immortal body you feathered prick."


	20. The Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and thank you all for reading!

"Chloe! Watch this!"

Never had scarier words been spoken. It had been four months since Luken had been born and to her horror and amazement Lucifer seemed to be quite a hands on dad. The Devil was completely enthralled with his progeny, watching every single thing the child did with wonderment. While for most mothers it would have been heart warming, for the detective it was terrifying. Hence her walking in the door to see Lucifer dangling her sixteen week old child over the banister of her home with a crazed expression.

"Lucifer, no!" she screamed, dropping her purse and running forward. He wasn't out to get the baby per se but he seemed to believe they were more durable than one would think. She had caught him carrying him around like a football more than once and Chloe had explained in explicit detail that despite it being a small human it could not in fact care for itself while he had a smoke.

This was the moment she had been waiting for and fearing, the moment he snapped. It was bound to happen, the man wasn't exactly parental material and he had been here almost daily since Luke's birth. The Devil was going to kill her child. In horror she watched his large hands release her child, watched her beautiful black haired green-eyed little boy begin to fall. Her eyes took in the way his small chubby limbs flailed, his small cry, and knew she wasn't going to make it in time. She waited for the moment of impact, for her world to turn upside down but just like everything else in her life now, things didn't go as expected.

Chloe watched, gob smacked, as the baby almost seemed to float down to the ground and land softly on his bottom before squealing in joy and giggling.

Lucifer hurriedly ran down the steps and scooped up Luke and spun him around, laughing excitedly. "Splendid!"

"Wha-" she tried before sucking in a deep breath to try to push down all her emotions from a moment ago. "What the fuck was that?"

Surprised at her tone he held his son closer and arched a brow. "Did you not see? Do you want me to do it again?"

"No!" the blonde shouted before trying again, fighting the urge to rip her child from his arms. "Why would you _drop Luke _off the stairs? He could have _died _."____

"Nonsense," he chuckled. "You weren't paying attention obviously." Moving closer to his detective he twisted the boy in his hands around so his back was showing. "He's fine, better than fine. He has wings!"

Oh yes, everything was fine now. The reason Lucifer had _dropped _her son off the _stairs _was because he had _wings _. That made perfect sense. "What?" she cried, finally noticing something that wasn't there earlier on Luke's back.______

She couldn't believe it. There were wings.

They were almost transparent and only about a foot long but they were wings. Reaching out she ran her hands gently down them but jerked back when her son squealed loudly.

"They're sensitive," Lucifer offered when she looked up nervously. "Doesn't hurt, just tickles." Being with Chloe so much he was picking up on her cues more quickly and could see she was having a hard time accepting this and was heading for a breakdown. He had to stop her; he was on a seventeen-day winning streak of not traumatizing her. "Chloe, love, it's fine. They look exactly as they should, they'll become more corporeal as he gets a bit older and I can hide them if need be." When her eye twitched he switched gears. "Touch them again, there's nothing like a new set of wings."

She ran a hand through her hair looking frazzled and reached out to take her child. Comfort filled her instantly when she held him to her and with a trembling hand she touched the wings again. Expecting the squeal this time she didn't pull away and soon found herself smiling as her fingers caressed the down objects. Feeling an arm wrap around her waist she leaned into Lucifer and looked up at him smiling affectionately at Luke. How did he do this, calm her so easily now? Was it something _he _was doing or was she just getting used to the craziness surrounding him at all times?__

A knock on the door made Lucifer pull away and walk over, swinging open the white wood for only a moment before slamming it shut.

"Who's there?" Chloe demanded.

"Amenadiel."

With a sigh she moved past him and swung it open again, smiling pleasantly at their guest. Their relationship had grown quickly now that he wasn't trying to murder her boyfriend. "Ignore him."

The angel grinned, "I always do. How's my nephew today?" Holding out his hands he paused before his eyes got the same twinkle that Lucifer's did. "He has wings?" he asked excitedly. "Amazing." Gently he took Luke from Chloe and though he could feel his little brother's glare he ignored it and happily coddled the child. A laugh escaped him only a minute later. "He has the same scowl you do Luci!"

Chloe giggled as Lucifer glared harder, then tried to stop himself to not allow his sibling to be right. "You're lucky you're holding the child."

Spinning the child so they could both see the Devil he grinned wider. "Oh, your dad's getting angry. He's got on his sassy pants today. Everyday is sassy pants day for Luci."

Refusing to back down his eyes began to glow, the effects diminished when Luken happily giggled and reached for him. It seemed the things he used to strike fear into humans, demons, and angels alike made his offspring laugh. Go figure.

After reluctantly handing over the child he seemed to rarely get to hold he watched his brother curiously. The youngest in the family had always been a self-absorbed asshole of epic proportions, the most spiteful jackass to ever live. As he had grown and aged instead of becoming wiser and kinder he had become wrathful and angry yet right now he looked more at ease with his existence than he ever had before. His smile was sincere and easy, his demeanor calm, and it suddenly struck Amenadiel how scarily easy this child could disarm one of the most powerful beings in existence. He would have to use this to his advantage; it may save him from future punches.

Lucifer's eyes lit up, "Want to see him fly?"

"Lucifer no!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe had insisted they go to the park.

Lucifer wasn't against nature; he just wasn't really a fan of it. Between the dirt, grass, bugs, and people the park was almost his worst nightmare yet here they were amongst all its germy glory.

"Would you stop?" Chloe laughed, watching Lucifer meticulously swipe off the bench seat before he would even think of sitting down.

Lucifer stilled, only his head turning as he stared at her in incredulity. "This is a Brioni Colosseo check wool suit, it's worth more than Luken."

"Except people don't have price tags," she scoffed.

He arched a dark brow, "You know they do, you all just choose to not acknowledge it."

"You're terrible."

As expected her insult bounced right off him and he rolled his eyes, finally giving up and staring down at the dirt spot still there. Fucking nature. "I'm thirsty, I'll be back."

"I would love something to drink, you're so thoughtful asking me too," she sarcastically smirked. When he impatiently tapped his foot she debated shooting it off for a moment. "An iced hazelnut coffee please."

Chloe watched him walk away, his long legs separating them quickly. With a shake of her head and a smile she plucked Luke out of his stroller and sat him on her lap, giggling when he gurgled and squealed happily.

"He's beautiful."

Alarmed she hadn't noticed anyone she jerked slightly and whipped around to look at an older gentleman who reminded her strongly of James Brolin. She had no idea where he had come from but she smiled pleasantly in thanks and though she felt unease at his surprise appearance she didn't feel nervous. "Thank you."

The man moved closer and after holding out a hand and raising a brow in a strangely familiar fashion he asked, "May I sit?"

Chloe scooted over; making sure the diaper bag with her pistol was close, and made room for him to drop down. He was dressed nicely, not formal like Lucifer always was but still clean and upscale and his dark eyes watched Luken before he asked, "What's his name?"

"Luke."

"I like it," he offered, leaning back and kicking out his feet, arms crossing on his stomach as he made himself comfortable. "I'm Elroi."

The detective shifted her son on her lap and held out her hand, shaking his firmly. "Chloe, nice to meet you."

A small butterfly floated over to them and landed on Luken's head, Chloe swatting it away with a wave of her hand and laughing when it continued to stick around. There was a comfortable lull in the conversation and she sucked in a deep breath of the fresh air.

"You look very comfortable with him, I take it he isn't your first?"

"No," she replied. "I have a daughter too, older."

Elroi nodded, "I have three boys, all grown of course."

"Grandkids?"

The man's eyes crinkled with mirth at the edges and he nodded once. "Just one." Sniffing he placed his hands on his knees and pushed himself up, turning to face her once more. "It was a pleasure meeting you and Luke."

"You too." Unable to stop herself she asked, "Have we met before? Something about you seems really familiar."

The man shook his head and began to walk away, "I get that a lot."

Humming softly she looked back to Luke, sucking in a breath when she heard the man's final words.

"You're a good woman Chloe, you make him happy and that's all I ever wanted for him."

Whipping around, heart pounding she didn't see him anywhere and let out a scream when she turned back and Lucifer was there, grinning. "Jumpy today are we?"

"I- you-" she tried before blowing out a breath. "Did you see anyone when you walked up?"

A frown made his brows draw together. "No."

Gratefully taking her cup from him she took a sip and looked over her shoulder once again. "This man was here, older. He sat and talked to me for a few minutes."

"What did he want?" he asked curiously, sitting down next to her and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "We just talked about Luke and his kids for a minute and then he left. He seemed to maybe know you," she added carefully.

At this Lucifer laughed, "Everyone knows me darling, I'm the life of every party."

"No, I think he _knew you _."__

That was unexpected. "What was his name?"

"Elroy."

Lucifer stilled for a moment and glanced around, seeing no one. "Not Elroy, El Roi."

"What's it mean?"

"God."

Chloe blanched, she had the suspicion but to have it confirmed- "I just talked to God?"

Lucifer nodded, "Yup, hope you weren't your normal rude self."

"Oh screw you."

"Put the child in the stroller and we can right here on the bench."

"Perv."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There's A Devil In The Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718619) by [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter)




End file.
